El centro del laberinto
by Lady Akribos-san
Summary: Traducción de "The Center of the Labyrinth" de Anath Tsurugi. Kurogane es secuestrado por el Rey Goblin y Fay debe enfrentarse a los horrores del laberinto para rescatarlo. ¿Pero es el laberinto contra lo que lucha... o sus peores pesadillas? KuroFay.
1. Capítulo 1: Deseo

**NdA: **Estoy bastante sorprendida por cómo esta idea me vino a la mente. Una noche estaba viendo la película Laberinto y dio la casualidad de que estaba hojeando el volumen trece del manga y los dos se mezclaron, justo aquí, al momento. Me dije a mí misma, "¡Dios mío, es el crossover perfecto! Prácticamente se escribe solo." Ya sabéis, me entusiasmé al ver que nadie más había intentado esta idea. De veras, busqué por toda la sección y no encontré nada. Muchos de los fandoms que he probado tienen un millón de crossovers del Laberinto. Y sí, obviamente la trama esté basada en la película Laberinto y habrá un montón de elementos familiares, pero tampoco será la película palabra por palabra. Se haría aburrido al cabo de poco. Admito también que este es mi primer intento con un fic de Tsubasa y una historia shounen-ai, así que tomémonos este nuevo modelo como un examen de conducir y esperemos no estrellarnos.

**Advertencias****: **Slash y lemon. Esta historia se sitúa en Japón, así que hay spoilers del capítulo 175 más o menos en adelante. Consideraos advertidos.

**Disclaimer: **Por supuesto, ni Tsubasa ni Laberinto me pertenecen.

**El Centro del Laberinto**

_Capítulo 1: Deseo... _

**Nadie te puede culpar**

**Por huir**

"_Por lo menos… mientras duermes… que tengas dulces sueños," susurró Fay antes de alejarse de Ashura por última vez. _

**Pero demasiados rechazos**

**Sin una inyección de amor**

_Kurogane alzó la cabeza de Fay con la funda de su espada, forzándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. "Las personas que más odio son aquellas que tienen vidas por vivir, pero que no hacen ningún esfuerzo por vivirlas." _

**La vida no puede ser fácil**

**No siempre es buena**

_Dolor tras dolor. Había pensado que había sido horrible cuando el clon le había arrancado el ojo, pero al menos entonces había conseguido no gritar. Ahora, no lo podía controlar. Gritos de intenso dolor escapaban de su garganta mientras su cuerpo se sacudía se transformaba átomo por doloroso átomo. ¿Qué le había hecho ese ninja loco? _

**No me digas que la verdad duele, chico**

**Porque duele mucho **

"_Ha sido culpa mía… todo es tiempo… que no pudieses descansar," susurró Fay a la sombra de su gemelo mientras finalmente lo dejaba marchar. "Lo siento." _

**Pero bajo tierra **

**Encontrarás a alguien verdadero **

_El ojo de Fay se abrió, horrorizado, cuando la sangre de Kurogane le salpicó la cara y el brazo amputado cayó al suelo ante él. ¿Por qué… él no se merecía ese sacrificio… y aún así él… por qué? _

**Bajo el suelo **

**Una tierra serena, una luna de cristal **

_Las lágrimas caían libremente del único ojo de Fay. ¡No podía parar la sangre! ¡Kurogane estaba inconsciente y sangrando! El maldito ninja no podía haberse ido solo y haberlo dejado morir… y ahora pagaría el precio máximo por ello. _

_**¡Maldita sea, Kurogane! No te perderé a ti también. **__Lo seguiría rápidamente si eso ocurriese. Pero la siguiente cosa que supo fue que unas manos lo estaban agarrando… intentando apartar a Kurogane de él. Al principio, el mago luchó, pero entonces notó una mano fría en su mejilla… y una voz cálida… _

"_No te preocupes. Kurogane no morirá." _

**Es sólo para siempre **

**No es tanto tiempo **

"_Tú también, bebe," ordenó Kurogane en voz baja, ofreciéndole a Fay la muñeca que se acababa de abrir. Fay dudó un momento; dos instintos diferentes se batían en su interior como cada vez que Kurogane le obligaba a hacer eso. Su corazón gritó que era repugnante y que preferiría morir antes que continuar con eso, pero el vampiro que había en él gritaba por el denso líquido rojo que manaba de las venas abiertas del ninja. _

"_Si no vas a beber, haz lo que quieras," Kurogane suspiró, irritado. "Seguirá sangrando." _

"_Realmente eres un caso perdido… Kurogane," dijo Fay con tristeza, finalmente aceptando su oferta y poniendo los labios sobre la piel de Kurogane, su corazón muriendo un poco más mientras el vampiro se saciaba con el intenso sabor metálico. _

**Perdido y solo**

**Bajo tierra, bajo tierra **

XxX

Fay se levantó sobresaltado. Le llevó unos minutos recordar que estaba en Japón. Cuando miró al exterior, vio que el cielo estaba oscuro. Debía haber dormido muchas horas, ya que la última cosa que recordaba era que estaba paseando por la biblioteca del castillo Shirasagi por la tarde. Ahora se encontraba sentado en una silla con un pergamino sobre las rodillas. Vagamente recordó haberlo cogido, aunque sabía que no podría leerlo.

"Qué sueño tan raro," se dijo el mago mientras echaba un vistazo al extraño idioma. No importaba cuanto lo intentase, no conseguía juntar la serie de imágenes apagadas en algo que tuviese sentido. La única cosa que sabía a ciencia cierta era que había oído la voz de Ashura-ou.

"Pero está muerto," dijo Fay en voz baja, no muy seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto. Todo había pasado tan rápido desde que se habían marchado de Infinity que no había tenido ni un momento para procesarlo. Tampoco es que lo quisiera. Kurogane… Ashura-ou… Sakura… Fay… todo.

"Una excelente elección," dijo de repente una voz en su oído. Fay se sobresaltó y se giró, medio cayéndose de la silla, para ver a Tomoyo-hime de pie a su lado. Fay suspiró; ni siquiera la había notado acercarse, prueba de lo distraído que estaba.

"¿Aún no se ha despertado?"

"No," dijo Tomoyo con tristeza. "Pero tengo fe en él. Kurogane puede superar cualquier cosa."

Fay le dio la espalda, mirando el incomprensible pergamino. Quería mirar algo que no fuese Tomoyo. Cuando Kurogane había estado de ánimo para conversar, le había hablado un poco sobre la princesa. Se sentía culpable por casi hacerle perder a la chica su mejor protector.

"Es culpa mía."

Tomoyo iba a decir algo, pero Fay se levantó bruscamente, dejando caer el pergamino.

"¡Lo es! Tú lo sabes. Podría haber muerto_. ¡Podría haber muerto!_"

"Pero no ha sido así," dijo la princesa con calma, intentando traspasar la histeria del mago. "Afligirse por lo que podría haber pasado no ayudará. Kurogane eligió su propio camino. Sus heridas no son culpa tuya y él mismo sería el primero en decirlo. Sólo que… probablemente lo diría usando muchas más palabras."

Fay sonrió ligeramente, imaginando cuáles serían algunas de esas palabras.

"Y… ¿qué te hizo elegir _este_ pergamino?" Tomoyo cambió rápidamente de tema, sabiendo que sería mejor para Fay discutir todo eso con Kurogane que con ella.

Fay recogió el pergamino del suelo y se lo tendió a la princesa. "No estoy seguro. No es que pueda leerlo, tampoco."

"Bueno, en cualquier caso, has hecho una buena elección. Mi padre trajo muchos de estos cuentos de otras tierras. Antes de que Amaterasu se convirtiese en emperatriz y yo en sacerdotisa, ella solía leérmelos."

"¿Cuál es este?"

"Se llama El Laberinto. Hay muchas versiones del cuento, pero el argumento básico es que el Rey de los Goblins roba alguien querido al protagonista y éste debe resolver el laberinto que rodea el palacio del Rey Goblin. A veces el protagonista es un príncipe, o una princesa, o incluso una persona normal. La persona raptada también varía de una historia a otra. A veces la persona es un hermano, un amigo… quizás incluso un amante. La versión que has escogido cuenta la historia de cómo el Rey Goblin roba un joven príncipe y su amante hace frente al laberinto para salvarlo." Tomoyo echó un vistazo rápido al pergamino abierto. "Lo tienes abierto por el final de la historia, cuando el amante se enfrenta al Rey Goblin. Dame al príncipe," empezó a leer del pergamino, su voz tomando un tono oscuro y dramático. Fay se estremeció al escucharla. No sabía por qué, pero las palabras le parecían extrañamente familiares.

"Por increíbles peligros e innumerables fatigas, me he abierto camino hasta el castillo más allá de la Ciudad de los Goblins… para recuperar el hombre que me has robado. Porque mi voluntad es tan fuerte como la tuya… y mi reino igual de grande. No tienes poder sobre mí."

Mientras recitaba la última línea, Tomoyo lo miró directamente al ojo. Fay sintió de repente como si la princesa lo estuviese examinando y se apartó de ella, incapaz de seguir mirándola. Tomoyo mantuvo su sagaz mirada un momento más antes de enrollar el pergamino y ponerlo de nuevo en su estantería.

"Ya sabes… quizás estabas destinado a encontrar este cuento."

_Ah_, pensó Fay. _Otra vez hitsuzen. ¿Qué podría querer de mí esta vez? _

"Fay-san," dijo ella en voz baja, dirigiéndosele por su nombre por primera vez en la conversación. "Por favor, duerme un poco esta noche."

Fay sacudió la cabeza, deslizando una máscara sobre su rostro, más por hábito que por otra cosa. "Ya he echado una cabezada hoy y quiero estar despierto cuando Kuro-rin vuelva en sí."

Tomoyo rió. "Creo que él te perdonaría esto una noche. Pero en todo caso, creo que se enfadaría contigo por avergonzarte de su sacrificio y no cuidarte. Por favor… descansa." La princesa no esperó una respuesta. Se deslizó silenciosamente a través de la oscuridad de la antigua biblioteca, dejando al mago solo con sus pensamientos.

Sin entender muy bien por qué, se acercó a la estantería y recuperó el pergamino, ojeando las extrañas palabras otra vez y deseando poder desentrañar sus secretos.

_La historia… ¿cómo acaba? _

XxX

"Siento haberte hecho esperar. Ya puedes pasar," Fay oyó la voz de Tomoyo a través de la fina puerta corrediza. Por un instante, sintió pánico. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué le dices a alguien que se ha cortado un brazo por ti? Con estas preguntas y muchas más en su mente, Fay abrió la puerta. La primera cosa que vio fue a Kurogane, sentado en su futón. Disfrutó al verlo, vivo; pero su estómago se encogió ligeramente cuando vio el lugar donde debería estar el brazo izquierdo del ninja.

Al principio, intentó no mirar a Kurogane a los ojos, pero podía sentir su penetrante mirada sobre él. Cuando finalmente alzó la vista, se sorprendió de ver una pregunta en sus ojos. Su expresión no era muy distinta a la normal, pero Fay lo conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que decían su mirada.

_¿Estás bien? _

Fay no respondió. La pregunta se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por agotamiento.

"Eh," dijo Kurogane a modo de saludo.

Fay dudó un momento, inseguro de sus pensamientos. Pero, entonces tomó una decisión y avanzó, asestando un puñetazo a la cara de su compañero y tumbándolo en el futón. El guerrero no gritó; simplemente miró al mago estupefacto.

"Esta es la revancha… Kuro-sama," explicó, dejándole saber que todo lo que había habido entre ellos desde Tokio estaba perdonado.

"Bastardo," dijo Kurogane con una sonrisa maligna. "Te moleré a palos." Fay se sintió sorprendido y al mismo tiempo contento al ver que esa sonrisa no le alcanzó los ojos. Por primera vez desde que se conocieran, en los ojos de Kurogane había una verdadera y sincera sonrisa. Fay devolvió ese pequeño gesto con la primera sonrisa auténtica que daba a alguien desde Ashura-ou.

Ambos fueron sacados de ese momento por el sonido de Tomoyo intentando reprimir la risa. "Os dejo solos, pues," dijo mientras salía por la puerta, riendo y cerrándola tras ella.

El mago y el ninja permanecieron sentados en silencio durante un rato después de que la princesa se fuese, pero no había el silencio tenso y afligido que había habido entre ellos durante tanto tiempo. Era un silencio cómodo, lleno de significado. Pero de repente, Fay rompió el silencio lanzándose hacia Kurogane. Lo rodeó con los brazos, gritando contra su pecho cosas que no conseguía entender. Kurogane dudó, inseguro de cómo manejar con este nuevo y sincero Fay. Pero después de poco, lo rodeó con su brazo y lo mantuvo contra él, oyéndolo gritar.

"¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti!" consiguió decir finalmente. "Has estado inconsciente una semana. Eres un maldito idiota, ¿lo sabes? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Porque simplemente no podía dejarte atrás. No cuando podía hacer algo para evitarlo."

"Kuro-myuu," lloriqueó Fay, sonando afectuoso cuando dijo el sobrenombre. "No deberías haberlo hecho. Si sabías lo que era bueno para ti, deberías haberme dejado. No me merezco…"

"No," interrumpió Kurogane. "No quiero oír más, mago. A mi parecer… te lo mereces. No me arrepiento."

"Pero yo sí, Kuro-tan," dijo en voz baja mientras se apartaba del abrazo del ninja. "Tú… todos vosotros… estaríais mejor sin mí."

Kurogane iba a responder cuando de repente se desató el infierno.

Todas las luces de la habitación se apagaron de golpe, casi como si el aliento de un gigante las hubiese apagado de un soplido. Voces cacareantes sonaban en la oscuridad y ambos pudieron notar movimientos a su alrededor. Fuera, rayos iluminaron el cielo y el viento golpeó contra la puerta corredera que daba al balcón.

"¿Qué está pasando?" gritó Fay.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" exigió Kurogane con enfado, instintivamente llevándose la mano a la espada, aunque al instante recordó que ya no tenía ninguna. ¿Podía tratarse de invasores? ¿El castillo estaba siendo atacado?

"¡Muéstrate!" aunque su rabia no hizo que las figuras cambiantes tomaran forma, éstas empezaron a avanzar. Las sombras rientes se arrastraron hacia ellos.

"¡Kurogane, vigila!" gritó Fay, atrayendo la atención del ninja hacia sus propios pies. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio que las sombras líquidas se arremolinaban alrededor de sus pies y comenzaban a treparle por el cuerpo, riendo maníacamente todo el rato.

"¡Muévete!" ordenó severamente, rápidamente apartando a Fay de manera que la cosa no lo tocase. Fay cayó al suelo con un grito poco digno, pero al poco estaba de nuevo en pie.

"¡Kurogane!" gritó, aunque había poco que él pudiese hacer. No conseguía alcanzarlo a través de las sombras en movimiento, y la cosa avanzaba más rápido por su cuerpo.

"¡Sal de aquí!" consiguió gritar Kurogane antes de que la cosa de llenase la boca. Poco después las bullentes sombras se lo habían tragado por completo.

"¡NO!" gritó Fay mientras lanzaba un rayo de magia a la sombra viviente. Pero nada sirvió de ayuda. La sombra reidora llameó brevemente y se hundió de nuevo en la oscuridad como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

"¡DEVOLVEDLO!" gritó en vano a la nada. Desafortunadamente para él, la nada no duró mucho.

Finalmente el viento consiguió partir la fina puerta del balcón, trayendo consigo una figura alta rodeada de oscuridad. Fay contempló la figura horrorizado, con una única e inútil letanía en su mente.

_No puede ser. No puede ser. __¡Simplemente no puede ser! _

Era Ashura-ou… y al mismo tiempo no lo era. Iba vestido de negro, y sus ojos oscuros estaban, en el más puro de los sentidos, exánimes. Fay de repente recordó el pergamino de la noche anterior y finalmente cayó en la cuenta de quién era la sombra que había ante él.

"Eres… él, ¿verdad?" preguntó, medio atragantándose con las palabras. "Tú eres el Rey Goblin."

La pálida boca se torció en una sonrisa, confirmando lo que el mago ya sabía.

"¿Qué has hecho con Kurogane?"

"Lo dicho, dicho está," replicó el rey condescendientemente.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Tú mismo lo dijiste. Kurogane estaría mucho mejor sin ti. Bueno… ahora está sin ti."

"No es eso lo que quería decir," dijo Fay, tembloroso. "¿Dónde está?"

"Sabes muy bien dónde está," dijo Ashura, al parecer con la mirada de condescendencia esculpida en su cara.

"Por favor, devuélvemelo, por favor," suplicó Fay. Acababa de recuperar a Kurogane. Perderlo ahora…

"Fay," empezó Ashura, dirigiéndose realmente a él por primera vez. "Vuelve con Sakura y Syaoran, y olvida la promesa que hiciste de dar tu magia. Consérvala. Úsala para ti. Olvida al ninja."

"No puedo," dijo Fay con calma.

El rey alzó una ceja, sorprendido, pero entonces alzó una mano y las sombras se enroscaron en ella, transformándose en un báculo mágico. Era exactamente igual que el antiguo báculo de Fay, sólo que este era negro en vez de dorado.

"Te he traído un obsequio. Un nuevo báculo para reponer el que entregaste. Pero este no es un báculo para un mago débil que da sus poderes como si no fuesen nada," le advirtió, deslizando una mano pálida por la superficie pulida del báculo oscuro. "¿Lo quieres?"

Fay miró el báculo con la mirada vacía. Podía notar que era extremadamente poderoso, pero no estaba considerando la oferta ni de lejos.

"Pues olvídate del ninja."

"No puedo," repitió enfadado. "Nunca elegiría un báculo en vez de Kurogane. _¡Devuélvemelo! _

"Yuui," comenzó el hombre, llamando a Fay por su verdadero nombre y estremeciéndolo hasta las entrañas. Sujetó el báculo otra vez e instantáneamente lo transformó en una serpiente negra. Ashura desenroscó la criatura lentamente de su muñeca, estirándola cuan larga era.

"No me desafíes," le advirtió antes de lanzar la serpiente venenosa a Fay. El mago gritó cuando la criatura se le enroscó en el cuello, pero mientras agarraba la piel escamosa, la serpiente se evaporó en una voluta de sombra.

"No eres rival para mí, Fay," dijo Ashura riendo.

"Tanto si lo soy como si no," empezó Fay débilmente, aún frotándose el cuello. "_Tendré _a Kurogane de vuelta."

Ashura suspiró ante eso y guió a Fay hacia el balcón. Señaló el gran agujero en la pared y Fay se dio cuenta de que no estaba viendo Japón, sino un mundo completamente distinto. Un enorme laberinto se extendía varios kilómetros en todas direcciones, absorbiendo la vida de un paisaje ya estéril. En su centro había un castillo, grande más allá de toda medida.

"Está allí… en mi castillo. ¿Aún quieres ir a buscarle?"

"¿Ese es… el castillo más allá de la ciudad de los Goblins?" preguntó, girándose para encarar a Ashura. Cuando lo hizo, vio que habían dejado Japón atrás y habían entrado en el mundo del laberinto. También vio que con el cambio de mundos, había cambiado el vestuario. La ropa que Tomoyo-hime le había dado se había convertido en sus ropajes celesianos.

"Regresa, Fay," el rey se lamentó como si el mago ya estuviese muerto y enterrado. "Regresa antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

"No puedo," insistió Fay con determinación. "¿No comprendes que no puedo?"

"Qué lástima."

"No parece estar tan lejos," dijo el mago cuando se giró para mirar el laberinto, intentando confiar en sí mismo.

"Está más lejos de lo que crees," de repente oyó la voz de Ashura junto a su oído. "El tiempo es breve."

Fay no tenía nada más que decir al Ashura-espectro. Su férreo silencio hablaba por sí solo. Seguiría con eso hasta el final.

"Otra cosa," añadió el rey con una sonrisa sádica. "Quítate el parche del ojo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Sólo hazlo."

Fay no entendió muy bien la orden, sin embargo la cumplió. Se quitó el parche de la cabeza y, para su sorpresa, podía ver perfectamente bien. El ojo estaba allí. Lanzó una mirada confusa a la pálida sombra de su mentor.

"Ninguna de tus discapacidades está presente aquí. Tienes ambos ojos y un uso completo de tu magia. Tu parásito vampírico tampoco está. Aquí estás completo."

"¿Por qué?" fue lo único que consiguió decir.

"Porque en este mundo es así. Y ahora…" Ashura alzó la mano de nuevo y apareció un reloj muy ornamentado de la nada. "Tienes trece horas para cruzar el laberinto antes de que tu precioso ninja se convierta en uno de nosotros para siempre. Una auténtica pena," dijo mientras se desvanecía.

Fay rápidamente volvió su atención hacia el laberinto. Si sólo disponía de trece horas, no tenía tiempo que perder pensando en el Ashura-que-no-era-Ashura.

"El laberinto," se dijo a sí mismo mientras ojeaba el panorama… ¡con ambos ojos! "No parece tan difícil. Bien, andando," dijo, intentando mostrarse alegre mientras comenzaba a descender por la colina hacia el muro exterior. Salvaría a Kurogane… sin importar lo que le costase.

XxX

"¿Qué les ha pasado?" preguntó Souma.

Tomoyo entró en la habitación en la que poco rato antes habían estado Kurogane y Fay. Souma la siguió de cerca. No había ninguna señal de lo que había ocurrido, pero Tomoyo lo sabía.

"No hay signos de lucha," comentó la ninja.

"Ni debería haber," dijo la joven princesa con serenidad. "El mago de Celes y el guerrero de Japón deben enfrentarse a una última prueba antes de poder seguir avanzando."

Souma miró la habitación vacía una vez más. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero confiaba en su princesa.

"Que los dioses vayan contigo, Kurogane… y con tu compañero."

XxX

**NdT: **Bueno, esta es mi primera traducción de una historia de este tipo (lemon), así que, si veis algún fallo, ya sea en esa parte o en el resto, decídmelo, por favor. Intentaré ir rápido y acabarla este verano, pero no os puedo prometer nada. Si tenéis alguna pregunta sobre los acontecimientos futuros de la historia, mirad la película (os haréis una idea aproximada) o preguntádmela a mí. Para los que no podáis esperar y sepáis algo de inglés, podéis ojear la versión original. Con esto dicho, hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Muerte segura

**El Centro del Laberinto **

_Capítulo 2: Muerte Segura _

Con el paso de los meses, Fay se había acostumbrado a la disminución de su percepción visual. Ahora, al tener de vuelta su ojo izquierdo tan de repente, no podía evitar dirigir la vista a todas partes mientras bajaba la colina, intentando verlo todo a la vez.

En uno de sus vistazos al muro exterior del laberinto, vio una figura con capa de pie junto a un estanque, obviamente respondiendo a la llamada de la naturaleza.

"Eh… ¿disculpa?" preguntó Fay con voz vacilante, inseguro de si debía interrumpir o no. En circunstancias normales, no lo habría hecho, pero no disponía de mucho tiempo y no había nadie más en las cercanías.

"Oh, discúlpame a mí," respondió una voz familiar desde dentro de la capa con capucha. Ésta no cayó cuando la figura se giró hacia él.

"Ah, eres tú," dijo la misma voz.

"Me llamo Fay," comenzó el mago despacio, aún intentando descubrir por qué la voz le resultaba tan familiar.

"Lo que pensaba," dijo la voz mientras su dueño se giraba y se alejaba de él.

"Tengo que atravesar este laberinto. ¿Puedes ayudarme?" preguntó Fay mientras seguía a la misteriosa figura.

"Quizás," dijo mientras deslizaba las manos por los ladrillos del muro. "Pero también… quizás no."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Estoy buscando una cosa."

"¡Espera un momento!" dijo Fay sorprendido, finalmente habiendo reconocido la voz. "¿Syaoran-kun?"

Al fin la figura se bajó la capucha, revelando que se trataba, realmente, de Syaoran. Frunció las cejas con sospecha mientras miraba al pálido mago.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Eso… no importa," respondió torpemente, dándose cuenta de que éste no era el Syaoran que conocía, sino otra versión de ese mundo. "Además, yo debería preguntarte lo mismo. Parecías ya saber el mío."

"Sí, bueno… llevo aquí el tiempo suficiente para saber cosas como ésa. Eres el nuevo "invitado" del laberinto, y estás aquí para rescatar a tu amigo ninja."

"¿Qué estás buscando _tú_?" preguntó Fay, volviendo al tema anterior.

"Eso tampoco "importa"."

"Si no es importante, ¿por qué no me ayudas?"

"¿Ayudarte a qué?"

"A encontrar la entrada."

"¿La entrada a qué?"

Fay suspiró con frustración. "Es inútil preguntarte nada, ¿verdad?"

"No si haces las preguntas justas," explicó Syaoran con una sonrisa.

Una ligera sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Fay. "Ah. En ese caso… ¿cómo puedo entrar en el laberinto?"

Syaoran alzó una ceja. Fay no sabía decir si estaba complacido o molesto por haber acertado.

"Eso está mejor. Puedes entrar... por ahí," contestó el chico enigmáticamente, señalando a la izquierda de Fay. Éste miró por encima del hombro y vio una puerta doble donde antes no había nada. Como si las palabras de Syaoran las hubieran movido, ésta comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

"¿Tú estás seguro de que quieres entrar?" preguntó Syaoran.

"Sí," contestó Fay mientras se acercaba a la puerta. "No tengo más remedio."

El mago atravesó con cuidado el umbral, medio esperando que algo le saltase encima y le arrancase la cabeza. Pero no pasó nada, así que se adentró unos pasos más. El lugar olía a humedad y a antiguo. Raíces torcidas salían de la tierra y lo que parecían ramas muertas sobresalían de las paredes en algunos sitios, hendiendo el aire con sus tallos larguiruchos. Fay vio todas estas cosas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la magia que flotaba en el ambiente. Para alguien tan sensible a la magia como él, ésta resultaba como un fuerte zumbido que le llenaba la cabeza, como un espeso lodo que ahogaba todos sus sentidos. Obviamente, no iba a poder usar magia para encontrar el camino. Estaba tan concentrado en la magia estática que no se dio cuenta de que Syaoran entraba tras él.

"Acogedor, ¿verdad?" dijo el chico con una risita, haciendo que Fay se sobresaltara ligeramente. Este chico tenía muy poco en común con el Syaoran que conocía. Por un lado, era un poco mayor y era casi tan maleducado como Kuro-wan. Además, este Syaoran tenía un gran sentido del sarcasmo. El Syaoran que conocía tampoco tenía una obvia obsesión con las plumas normales. El joven llevaba una pluma negra tras la oreja y una bolsa atada a la cintura que estaba a reventar de ellas.

"Y ahora, ¿irías a la izquierda o a la derecha?" preguntó, gesticulando con una mano hacia cada sentido.

"Ambos lados parecen iguales," dijo Fay distraídamente mientras miraba de nuevo alrededor.

"Bien, así no vas a llegar muy lejos," dijo Syaoran con acritud.

"¿Hacia dónde irías tú?" le preguntó Fay, decidiendo pasar por alto su evidente falta de fe en él.

"¿Yo? No iría hacia ningún lado."

"Bueno, Syaoran-kun, si ésa es toda la ayuda que vas a darme, entonces no tenemos nada más que decirnos," dijo Fay alegremente mientras se giraba para coger el camino de la derecha.

"¿Sabes lo que te pasa?" dijo Syaoran tras él. "Das demasiadas cosas por sentado. Este laberinto, por ejemplo. Incluso aunque llegases al centro, con bravura y apresurándote a rescatar a tu querido amor, nunca volverías a salir."

"Ku… Kuro-tan no es… mi amor," protestó Fay en voz alta, ruborizándose ligeramente. A menudo había pensado... que quizás... si sólo... ¡no! Kurogane era su compañero de viaje y su amigo… nada más… no importaba cuánto pudiera desear… _¡basta!_

"Además, eso es lo que _tú_ crees."

"¡Bueno, es mucho mejor que lo que crees tú!" dijo Syaoran con enfado.

"Gracias por la ayuda, Syaoi-boy," dijo el mago alegremente antes de internarse en el laberinto a grandes zancadas.

"¡Es Syaoran! ¡Y no me digas que no te lo advertí!" gritó antes de girarse y salir enfadado por la puerta, la cual se desvaneció al instante tras él.

Fay no miró atrás. Francamente, había esperado que ocurriese algo así. Después de todo, era un laberinto mágico. Durante varios minutos después de que Syaoran se fuese, caminó con determinación por el pasillo, que parecía alargarse hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Al cabo de poco, comenzó a sentirse frustrado.

"¿Por qué lo llaman "laberinto"? No hay giros ni esquinas ni nada. ¡Sólo sigue y sigue!" Pero incluso mientras decía eso, sabía que no era cierto. Sabía que había un hechizo allí, sólo que no sabía qué era o cómo romperlo; y su frustración sólo conseguía que el zumbido de su cabeza fuese más fuerte. Comenzó a correr, aunque sabía que eso no lo ayudaría a encontrar una abertura. Sintió el miedo creciendo en su interior. ¿Qué ocurriría si no conseguía averiguar cómo escapar del hechizo? Desde luego, no era suficientemente poderoso para vencer la magia estática que ahogaba todo lo demás. Si no encontraba una manera de escudarse de ella, la maldita estática iba a devorarle la mente, tragándolo por completo. Pero incluso eso no era lo peor. Si no conseguía escapar del hechizo del pasillo, no sería capaz de resolver el laberinto, y si no hacía eso, ¡Kurogane quedaría atrapado allí para siempre!

De repente, Fay se encontró mirando directamente el suelo. Había ido tan rápido que se había tropezado con una raíz. El mago se permitió un acceso de rabia poco característico en él y dio un puñetazo en el suelo. Gritó largo y tendido, ¡cualquier cosa con tal de librarse del zumbido!

Se apoyó contra una de las paredes con la cabeza entre las manos. Qué patético era. Ni siquiera podía superar un bloqueo mágico.

"Alo."

Fay alzó la vista, buscando frenéticamente la fuente de la voz. ¿Quién estaba ahí? Finalmente, sus ojos se posaron en la pared a su derecha y descubrió una pequeña criatura cubierta de pelo negro. Por raro que pareciese, Fay se encontró pensando que sus ojos le resultaban familiares.

"¿Has dicho hola?" preguntó inseguro.

"No, he dicho alo, pero es casi lo mismo," dijo la criatura sabiamente.

"Eres una oruga, ¿verdad?" dijo Fay, girándose para poder mirarla mejor a los ojos.

"Sí. Eso es. Entra a conocer a mi hermana," dijo la joven oruga, inclinando la cabeza hacia una grieta particularmente grande en un ladrillo.

"No, gracias," declinó Fay educadamente, sacudiendo la cabeza para intentar apagar el ruido. No funcionó, pero continuó hablando de todas formas. "¿No sabrás por casualidad cómo atravesar este laberinto, no, oruga-chan?

"¿Quién? ¿Yo? Noo, sólo soy una oruga. Me llamo Tomoyo," dijo alegremente.

"¿Tomoyo?" preguntó Fay repentinamente, encajando todas las piezas mentalmente. Obviamente, ella no era la Tomoyo que había conocido, pero aún así era algo familiar y se sintió consolado. "Bueno, encantado de conocerte, Tomoyo-chan. Mi nombre es Fay."

"Alo, Fay-san. ¿Por qué no entras y tomas una taza de té?"

"Lo siento, de veras que no puedo. Tengo que cruzar este laberinto. ¡Pero no hay esquinas ni aberturas ni nada! ¡Sólo sigue y sigue!" dijo desesperanzado, odiando el quejido que oía en su voz.

"Vaya, no estás mirando bien. Está lleno de entradas. Sólo que tú no las ves."

"¿Dónde están?"

"Hay una allí mismo, justo delante de ti."

"Pero… es sólo un muro. No hay ninguna abertura," dijo Fay, lanzando una mirada confusa a la sólida pared de ladrillos.

"Desde luego que la hay," rió Tomoyo. "Intenta atravesarla. Verás a qué me refiero. Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen en este lugar. Por tanto no puedes darlo todo por sentado."

"Está bien," suspiró el mago, poniéndose en pie y acercándose lentamente a la pared, con las manos alzadas ante él. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿La atravesaría? ¿Era realmente tan fácil?

"¡Eh!" gritó Fay con deleite mientras miraba a un lado y a otro. La ilusión se había desvanecido y podía ver que había atravesado una abertura. Dos nuevos caminos se habían abierto a ambos lados. Rápidamente comenzó a avanzar por el que había a su izquierda.

"¡Eh! ¡Espera!" lo llamó Tomoyo. Fay volvió sobre sus pasos.

"Gracias, Tomoyo-chan. Me has ayudado mucho," dijo, empezando a caminar otra vez.

"¡Pero no vayas por ese lado!"

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"He dicho que no vayas por ese lado. _Nunca_ vayas por ese lado. ¡Conduce a una muerte segura!"

Fay inclinó la cabeza a un lado con curiosidad. "Oh. Está bien, pues. Adiós, Tomoyo-chan," dijo, desapareciendo por el camino de la derecha.

"Ah," Tomoyo-oruga sacudió la cabeza. "Si llega a seguir por aquel lado, habría ido directo al castillo."

Desafortunadamente, Fay no oyó ese último comentario. Si lo hubiese hecho, las cosas habrían sido mucho más fáciles. Pero no lo hizo, las cosas no fueron fáciles, y aquí estamos.

Finalmente Fay había conseguido lo que quería: giros, esquinas y aberturas. Sólo que, por culpa de eso, ahora estaba más perdido que antes. El zumbido era cada vez peor y, para su consternación, ya no sentía la presencia de Kurogane. Ashura no había bromeado cuando había dicho que allí no era un vampiro. Desde la transferencia de sangre, Kurogane y él habían compartido un enlace de sangre y, por tanto, habían sido capaces de sentir la presencia del otro. Pero ahora, esa parte de su mente que había ocupado Kurogane estaba vacía. Ya no podía sentirlo.

"Mago," Fay oyó de repente la voz del ninja en su oído. Miró alrededor y en la distancia pudo ver el castillo con toda claridad.

"Ya voy, Kuro-pon," dijo en voz baja mientras avanzaba en esa dirección. Pero aún no había dado dos pasos cuando…

"Mago," sonó su voz otra vez, viniendo de una dirección completamente distinta. Fay se giró y se dio cuenta de que el castillo había saltado unas diez millas a la izquierda.

"¡Maldita sea! Más ilusiones." Así no conseguiría encontrar el camino.

"Mago," oyó la voz de nuevo. Volvió a mirar alrededor, intentando localizar su origen.

**Mago… **

**Mago… **

**Mago… **

**Fay… **

La voz de Kurogane venía a la vez de todas partes y de ningún sitio. Se estaba juntando con el zumbido, intentando ahogar su mente.

"¡Pa-para!" gritó.

"Mago."

_Estaba dolorido. _

"Mago."

_Sufriendo. _

"Mago."

_Lo necesitaba. _

"¡Fay!"

_¡Muerte! _

"¡NOOOO!" gritó Fay. Diferentes cosas e imágenes asaltaron su mente. "¡PARA!"

Cayó de rodillas, agarrándose la cabeza. La magia estática, combinada con la voz torturada de Kurogane, estaba devorando su mente.

"No… le hagas daño," lloró débilmente, haciéndose un ovillo. "Lo estoy haciendo tan bien como puedo."

XxX

Cuando el espadachín de Japón recuperó la conciencia, de lo primero que se dio cuenta fue que tenía ambos brazos. Se sentó lentamente, moviendo el brazo y sintiéndolo, asegurándose de que realmente estaba allí. Definitivamente, era real, enganchado a la carne de su hombro como si nunca se lo hubiese cortado. El siguiente descubrimiento fue que Sohi estaba de nuevo a su lado. Cuando notó el peso familiar de la espada colgando de su cinturón, también se dio cuenta de que iba vestido con su armadura de ninja.

"¿Dónde… estoy?" se preguntó para sí, mirando alrededor por primera vez. Se encontraba en una especie de burbuja, hasta dónde podía decir. Pasó la mano por la superficie clara. Parecía cristal. Quizás podía usar a Sohi para romperlo.

"Yo en tu lugar no intentaría nada," le advirtió una voz familiar desde más allá de los confines de la burbuja.

"¿Sí? Bueno, tú no eres yo," replicó Kurogane automáticamente. "Personalmente, preferiría _no _estar atrapado en una burbuja gigante de cristal."

"Tu espada no romperá el escudo, ninja. La he construido con mi más poderosa magia."

Miró la espada otra vez. "¿Por qué está Sohi aquí? Y ya que estamos, ¿por qué tengo ambos brazos?" le preguntó a la voz.

"Así es como son las cosas en este mundo. Lo que se ha roto puede ser reparado. Lo que está incompleto puede estar entero de nuevo. Tu amigo está experimentando lo mismo."

"¿Te refieres al mago?"

"Sí. Ahora ve con ambos ojos y no necesita sangre para sustentarse."

Kurogane dio un respingo. ¿Fay ya no era un vampiro? De hecho, tenía sentido. Eso explicaba por qué no podía sentir su presencia.

"¿Dónde estoy?" inquirió a la voz. "¿Por qué me has traído aquí?"

"Tsk, tsk, pequeño ninja. Qué poca educación. Nunca sabré qué es lo que Fay ve en ti."

La oscuridad que rodeaba la esfera se aclaró de repente. Kurogane se encontró mirando una amplia sala del trono. Las sombras que antes habían intentado ahogarlo se arremolinaban en todas las esquinas y grietas del salón. Ocasionalmente, algunas de ellas tomaban la forma de pequeñas criaturas, pero la mayoría permanecían amorfas, masas cambiantes de sombra rebosantes de risas malignas. Al frente de todo había un trono, y repantigado en él había un hombre que debería haber estado muerto.

"¿Ashura?" siseó Kurogane. "Pero… estás muerto. Te maté."

"Mm, sí," contestó lánguidamente. "Fay parece pensar lo mismo."

"¿Dónde está ese mago idiota?"

"Vaya, está fuera buscándote, por supuesto."

"¿Qué?"

"Kurogane, estás prisionero en el castillo en el centro del laberinto. A Fay le quedan nueve horas y veintitrés minutos para resolver dicho laberinto antes de que te conviertas en uno de mis subordinados para siempre."

Kurogane puso los ojos en blanco. "Bueno, que alguien le diga que no hace falta. Puedo salir de aquí yo solo."

"Oh, lo dudo bastante. Subestimas el poder de una pesadilla."

"¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¿Por qué usarme a _mí_ contra el mago?"

Ashura sonrió de una forma poco cuerda. "Te he traído aquí porque eres el fuego que alimenta la ira de Fay. ¿Quieres verlo?"

"¿Cómo?"

Ashura agitó una mano y la esfera flotó hasta el trono. Agitó la mano otra vez y un gran espejo apareció ante ellos. Al principio, la imagen que les retornó fue la suya, pero al cabo les mostró una de Fay hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

"¡NOO! ¡EL RUIDO! ¡PARAD EL ZUMBIDO!" gritaba el mago lastimosamente. Golpeaba la cabeza contra el suelo de piedra en un intento de parar lo que fuese que lo estaba torturando.

"¡Mago!" gritó Kurogane, estampando un puño contra el escudo. Lanzó una mirada airada a Ashura. "¿Qué le estás haciendo?"

"¿Yo? No estoy haciendo nada," respondió inocentemente. "Aunque pensé que esto podía pasar. La mayoría de los visitantes del laberinto no tienen este problema, pero como Fay es un mago tan poderoso, está en consonancia con la magia que llena el ambiente. Se han echado sobre el laberinto incontables hechizos para evitar que nadie use magia para resolverlo. Fay oye toda esa magia como un gran ruido y, como resultado, está comenzando a metérsele en la mente. Si no consigue descubrir cómo escudarse de ella…" el rey dejó la frase en el aire, inacabada.

Kurogane desenfundó la espada en un ataque de ira. Blandió la espada una y otra vez contra la barrera mágica, intentando romperla. Tenía que salir. Tenía que ayudar a Fay. Para empezar, el mago estaba allí por él.

"Ah, sí. Lucha, lucha, querido ninja. Rompe las barreras más fuertes del Rey Goblin. Vence a los monstruos. Gana el premio. Sé valiente y apresúrate a rescatar a tu amado."

Kurogane detuvo su asalto. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Su… amado? Estaba demasiado estupefacto para responder a Ashura como solía hacer. Normalmente una insinuación de ese tipo le habría arrancado una diatriba de gritos, pero después de todo lo que había ocurrido… No estaba seguro de cuándo se había producido el cambio, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que Fay era la persona más importante para él. En Tokio, se había enojado por el hecho de que el mago desease morir, no porque le disgustara su disposición a rendirse, sino porque, de forma egoísta, quería que viviera. Antes de conocer a Fay, si alguien que desease tan desesperadamente morir se hubiese cruzado en su camino, con gusto le habría concedido el deseo. Pero Fay… por razones que había sido incapaz de explicar, no lo podía dejar morir. Mientras pasaban por el infierno de Infinity, Kurogane se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba a Fay tanto como Fay necesitaba su sangre. Ese bastardo le resultaba tan esencial como el aire. Lo necesitaba para vivir. El ninja lo había admitido con relativa facilidad para sí mismo. Reconocerlo ante los demás, sin embargo, era otra historia.

"¿He tocado un tema delicado?" se burló Ashura con una sonrisa sarcástica. "Vamos, pequeño Kurogane, admítelo."

"No ante ti."

"¿Y qué pasaría si… lo matara? ¿Qué harías entonces?"

"Te mataría," replicó Kurogane, sucinto. Ashura siguió hablando, sin escucharlo. Concentró toda su fuerza de voluntad en la imagen del sufriente mago, con el único deseo de aliviar su dolor.

_Vamos, mago idiota. Puedes superarlo. __No quiero que mueras por mí. _

XxX

Hacía rato que Fay había rendido sus sentidos al dolor. La magia ya no sólo estaba en su cabeza. Estaba en _él_. Se estaba haciendo con el poder, haciéndolo suyo. La magia estática reclamaría su mente y su alma y su cuerpo se desvanecería en el laberinto. Estaba ya en el punto de dar la bienvenida a ese rendimiento final. ¿Si se unía a ella… pararía el dolor?

Sin embargo, justo cuando Fay se estaba preparando para correr ese último riesgo, otra voz llegó hasta él, gritando por encima del incesante zumbido.

_¡Vamos, mago idiota! Puedes superarlo. _

"¿Kuro... sama?" oyó que susurraban sus labios, formando el nombre.

_Puedes morir más tarde, Fay, _se reprendió mentalmente. _Ahora, debes salvar a Kuro-rin. _

El mago, debilitado, se puso de rodillas y conjuró un escudo a su alrededor. Se le había ocurrido antes usar ese hechizo pero, obviamente, había dudado que funcionase. Ahora que estaba escudado, estaba completamente aislado de la magia. Era la única forma en que iba a funcionar. Tampoco podía usar ni percibir magia. ¿Realmente podría conseguirlo sin ni siquiera notar magia?

"¿De qué sirve devolverme mis poderes al completo si ni siquiera puedo _usarlos_? Es bastante injusto, Ashura-ou," dijo con una risa amarga.

"Exacto. _No_ es justo."

Fay miró alrededor ante el sonido de la voz... y se encontró con lo que era, seguramente, una de las cosas más raras que había visto en su vida.

No sabía si lo que estaba mirando eran cuatro seres o dos. Fuesen lo que fuesen, cada pareja compartían un escudo. Uno de los seres estaba cabeza arriba mientras que el otro colgaba cabeza abajo del mismo escudo, dándoles la apariencia de ser una misma criatura. Sin embargo, la cosa más rara era que las cuatro criaturas tenían caras familiares. En la puerta de su izquierda, la cara de Seishiro estaba arriba, mientras que Subaru lo observaba desde abajo. A su derecha, Fuuma guardaba la puerta desde arriba, mientras que Kamui colgaba por abajo. Sus ojos se entretuvieron más mirando a Kamui que a los demás, pero finalmente decidió no meterse en el problema de por qué sabía sus nombres. En vez de eso, se conformó con: "Hace un momento esto era un callejón sin salida." En efecto, así había sido. Como tantas otras cosas en el laberinto, los cuatro guardianes de las puertas habían salido de la nada.

"No. Donde no hay salida es detrás de ti," dijo Kamui con una risita maligna. Fay miró atrás, comprobando que decía la verdad, y se acercó a las dos puertas.

"Está bien, señores, vamos a ver. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?"

"El único modo de salir de aquí es probando una de las puertas," comenzó a explicar Subaru.

"Una de ellas lleva al castillo en el centro del laberinto, y la otra lleva a…"

"¡Ba-ba-ba-bum!" interrumpió Fuuma.

"¡Una muerte segura!" acabó Kamui.

"¡Ooooh!" exclamaron los cuatro guardianes al unísono.

"Así… ¿cuál es cada una?"

"Eh... no podemos decírtelo," dijo Subaru.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Fay, y su sonrisa se tensó un poco.

Subaru y Kamui intercambiaron algunas miradas y palabras confusas.

"No lo sabemos," dijo Subaru con alegría.

"Pero ellos sí," continuó Kamui, inclinando su cabeza hacia Seishiro y Fuuma.

"Oh. Pues se lo preguntaré a ellos."

"No. No nos lo puedes preguntar a nosotros. Sólo a _uno_," le advirtió Seishiro.

"Es una de las reglas. Y debo advertirte que uno de los dos siempre dice la verdad, pero el otro siempre miente. Es otra de las reglas," explicó Fuuma sabiamente antes de señalar a Seishiro con la cabeza. "Él siempre miente."

"¡No es cierto!" protestó Seishiro con indignación. "¡Yo digo la verdad!"

"¡Oh-ho, qué mentira!" respondió Fuuma.

Fay sabía que no importaba qué puerta escogiese. El laberinto cambiaba a su antojo. Aunque escogiese bien, simplemente el laberinto podía cambiar el camino. No había elecciones buenas ni malas. Sólo había el camino ante él. Pero, tratándose de Fay, decidió seguirles el juego a los guardianes.

"Responde sí o no," empezó, acercándose a Seishiro. "¿Me diría _él_ que esta puerta es la que lleva al castillo?" preguntó, señalando a Fuuma.

Seishiro pareció considerar la pregunta, y entonces escondió la cabeza tras el escudo para consultarlo con Subaru. Cuando finalmente apareció de nuevo, su rostro aún parecía ligeramente confundido.

"¿Sí?"

"Entonces… la _otra_ puerta es la que lleva al castillo y _ésta_ lleva a una muerte segura," dijo despacio.

"¡Oooooh!" exclamaron los cuatro.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Seishiro. "Él podría haber dicho la verdad."

"Pero entonces tú no la dirías. Si me has dicho que él diría sí, sé que la respuesta es no."

"¡Pero _yo_ podría haber dicho la verdad!"

"Y él habría mentido. Así que si me dices que él dice sí, la respuesta sigue siendo no."

"Un momento. ¿Es cierto eso?" preguntó Seishiro a los demás guardianes.

"No lo sé. Nunca lo he comprendido," respondió Fuuma con una sonrisa divertida mientras él y Kamui se apartaban para mostrarle la puerta escogida.

"No. Es verdad," les aseguró mientras la atravesaba.

"De todas formas, no importa," añadió mientras la trampilla bajo sus pies cedía y Fay caía por ella.

"¡Eh!" gritó Fay mientras cientos de manos se aferraban a su cuerpo, descendiéndolo por la oscuridad. "¡Soltadme!"

"Está bien," dijo una voz desde alguna parte.

Por un momento, Fay cayó por el agujero. No gritó, pero unas cuantas manos más lo agarraron, quizás para demostrarle que tenían el control de la situación.

"Bien, pues venga, ¿hacia dónde?" preguntaron un conjunto de manos cuando se unieron para formar una cara.

"¿Hacia dónde?"

"¿Arriba o abajo?"

"Vamos, vamos. No tenemos todo el día."

"Para ella es una decisión importante."

"¿Hacia dónde _quieres_ ir?"

"Sí. ¿Hacia dónde?"

Fay se estaba mareando. Con tantas manos lanzándole preguntas a cien por hora, resultaba extraordinario que aún _distinguiese_ arriba de abajo.

"No toquéis, por favor," advirtió a un par de manos que se estaban pasando de la raya. "Decidme, pequeñas manos, ¿si os dijese que quiero volver a arriba, qué haríais?"

"Bah, te enviaríamos debajo de todas formas," respondieron con indiferencia otro grupo de manos que guardaban un asombroso parecido con Shogo Asagi.

"Oh, vaya. Al menos sois sinceras. Puedo respetar eso. Allá vamos. Hacia abajo, pues," dijo Fay con una sonrisa amigable.

Las otras manos lo vitorearon mientras Fay permitía que lo dejaran caer sin ceremonia alguna en un oscuro agujero. Fay aterrizó sobre un suelo polvoriento mientras colocaban una rejilla sobre el agujero, sellándolo.

"Yo no llamaría a esto una muerte segura," se dijo Fay mientras se ponía de pie, frotándose el dolorido trasero. "Pero ya veo de qué modo puede ser problemático."

XxX

"Está en el olvidadero," anunció Ashura tensamente al salón lleno de semi-sombras, las cuales empezaron a reír de forma maligna otra vez.

"¡Callaos!" replicó el rey, sonando ligeramente molesto. "No debería haber llegado hasta el olvidadero. Ya se tendría que haber rendido."

"Nunca se rendirá," dijo una de las sombras con voz áspera.

"Ah, ¿no?" se preguntó Ashura. "El chico lo va a llevar otra vez al principio. Pronto se dará por vencido cuando vea que tiene que empezar todo de nuevo." Ashura soltó una risita malvada ante eso, pero entonces vio que ninguno de sus subordinados se unían a él. Les lanzó una mirada enojada.

"¡Venga, reíd!"

Al instante, las sombras empezaron a reír escandalosamente. Mientras tanto, Ashura volvió su atención hacia Kurogane, que aún estaba encerrado en la barrera mágica. "Así pues, ninja, ¿qué piensas? ¿Ilusionado con la idea de convertirte en una sombra goblin?

Kurogane le dirigió una sonrisa de superioridad. "_Entusiasmado_, hijo de puta," dijo, recordando las palabras que Fay había gritado antes. Había un matiz de orgullo es su voz por el hecho de que el mago hubiese sido capaz de encontrar una forma de escudarse.

"¿Oh? ¿Eso es todo? En ese caso..." esta vez ni siquiera levantó una mano. Todo lo que hizo fue mirarlo a los ojos, y cada fibra de Kurogane se encendió. Cayó de rodillas dentro de su prisión, temblando, sacudiéndose, mordiéndose la lengua hasta hacerse sangre. Hizo de todo menos gritar. No le daría esa satisfacción a su enemigo.

"Vamos, Kurogane. ¿No vas a darme ni un pequeño, minúsculo grito?" preguntó Ashura, como si le hubiese leído la mente.

"¡Vete al infierno, bastardo!" gritó Kurogane, clavándose los dedos en los brazos para mantener el control. Nunca había experimentado nada parecido. El dolor se le clavaba por todas partes, como si la misma sensación estuviese intentando desgarrarlo. Toda su existencia se convirtió en un dolor sin fin. Fue devorando su mente, destrozando su control poco a poco. Si Ashura continuaba eso mucho más… era posible que…

Pero tan pronto como había empezado el hechizo, acabó. Kurogane, agradecido, se dejó caer de espaldas, tomando bocanadas de aire poco profundas.

"¿Qué piensas _ahora_, pequeño espadachín?" preguntó el rey con suficiencia.

Kurogane no respondió. No podía. Temía que, si hablaba, su voz delatara su debilidad.

"Hmm, ya veo. Bueno, no importa. Quizás puedo arrancarte un grito la próxima vez."

El ninja apenas consiguió reprimir un gemido. No había gimoteado desde que tenía unos cinco años. Había aprendido a soportar mucho dolor pero… ¿la próxima vez?

_Mueve el culo hasta aquí, chico mágico. No sé cuánto más podré aguantar. _

XxX

Fay sólo llevaba unos minutos en el agujero cuando empezó a oír movimiento en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

"¿Quién anda ahí?"

"Yo," dijo una voz áspera y familiar.

"¿Syaoran-kun?" preguntó Fay.

"Oh, sí, bueno. Desde que te vi, sabía que ibas a meterte en algún lío. Así que he venido a echarte una mano." De repente, el agujero se iluminó cuando Syaoran encendió una vela que Fay no había visto antes. Cuando la luz llegó hasta las oscuras esquinas, Fay empezó a explorar la celda en la que se encontraba.

"Estás mirando a tu alrededor, ¿verdad? Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que no hay puertas. Sólo el agujero. Esto es un olvidadero."

"¿En serio? No me digas," dijo Fay con aire ausente, mirando las cadenas y las telarañas que adornaban las paredes.

"¡No te hagas el listo!" lo cortó Syaoran. "Ni siquiera sabes lo que _es_ un olvidadero."

"¿Y tú?" preguntó Fay. Había que reconocer que era cierto, y no encontró razón alguna para andarse por las ramas con el tema.

"Sí," dijo Syaoran con suficiencia. "Es una mazmorra donde se mete a la gente para _olvidarse_ de ella."

Fay enarcó una ceja ante la dramática pausa que hizo. Probablemente pretendía asustarlo, pero el hecho es que no lo hizo, y estaba empezando a enojarse un poco con el joven.

"Eh… y ahora, lo que tienes que hacer es salir de aquí. Y da la casualidad de que conozco un atajo… para salir del laberinto desde aquí."

"¡No!" exclamó Fay con indignación. "¡No me voy a rendir ahora! ¡Ya he llegado demasiado lejos!"

"Es ridículo," se dijo el mago mientras se sentaba sobre una roca para recomponer sus pensamientos. "Lo estoy haciendo muy _bien_."

"Claro que sí," dijo Syaoran, colocando una mano comprensiva sobre su hombro. "Pero a partir de aquí es mucho peor."

Fay miró a Syaoran por encima de su hombro. El chico tenía una mirada alentadora, una mirada que no encajaba con el comportamiento que le había mostrado antes. Fay empezó a sospechar.

"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?"

Syaoran se apartó al instante. "Oh, pues… lo hago. Eso es todo. Ya sabes, un perdido e indefenso viajero en un terrible y oscuro olvidadero."

Fay se fijó otra vez en las plumas que adornaban al joven. "Te gustan las plumas, ¿verdad?"

Syaoran frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué?"

Fay metió una mano en su abrigo y sacó una larga pluma plateada. La había encontrado en Shara y la había conservado porque pensaba que era bonita. "Si me ayudas a cruzar el laberinto, te daré esto." Vio la forma en que los ojos de Syaoran brillaban de entusiasmo al ver la pluma. "Te gusta, ¿no es así?"

De repente, el chico pareció darse cuenta de que estaba bajando la guardia y se apartó de nuevo. "Eh… pse-pse."

"Oh. Muy bien," dijo Fay mientras se levantaba y guardaba la pluma.

"Haremos un trato," interrumpió Syaoran, prácticamente babeando por ver la pluma. "Si me das la pluma, te enseñaré el camino para salir del laberinto."

"Si lo ibas a hacer de todas formas," le recordó Fay con voz cantarina.

"Sí, bueno," admitió Syaoran. "Pero eso sería un detalle especialmente bonito por tu parte."

"Si no me vas a llevar hasta el centro, llévame tan lejos como puedas, y luego seguiré yo solo."

Syaoran dudó un instante antes de inclinarse hacia Fay con aspecto conspirador. "No te prometo nada, pero… te llevaré lo más lejos que pueda. Luego allá tú. ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo," asintió Fay, tendiéndole la pluma.

"Bien," dijo Syaoran, acercándose a un trozo de madera desechada mientras admiraba su nueva pluma. Entonces se la puso detrás de la otra oreja, cogió la tabla y la colocó contra la pared. Después sacó un juego de llaves de uno de sus bolsillos y usó una para abrir la "puerta" por la izquierda. Desafortunadamente, cuando la abrió cayeron un montón de ollas, varias escobas y un esqueleto humano.

"Ah… eh… el armario de la limpieza," dijo torpemente el aspirante a arqueólogo mientras volvía a meter varias cosas, dejándose fuera una fregona, dos ollas y un costillar. "Oh, bueno, no se puede acertar siempre, ¿no?"

Una vez cerrado el lado izquierdo, rápidamente abrió el derecho, revelando un pasadizo.

"Hmm… este es nuevo," rió Fay, siguiendo a su guía a través de la puerta.

XxX

**NdT: **Bueno, gente, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste. Gracias por todos los reviews que habéis dejado, sois geniales.

Aquellos que sois fans de la película, supongo que os habréis dado cuenta de que las frases que dicen los personajes están copiadas tal cual de la película, tanto en el original inglés como en español. Así resulta más creíble y además me ahorro faena, qué queréis que os diga XD. Quería hacer también un comentario respecto a la canción del capítulo uno, que servirá también para las otras canciones de la historia: he hecho la traducción tal cual, sin rimarla, porque creo que es más importante el mensaje que el aspecto estilístico. Creo que con que se entienda, es suficiente, ¿no? Intento mantener un ritmo rápido (unas 3 o 4 páginas al día), pero aviso que los capítulos se van alargando y al final tardaré un poquillo más. Bueno, en resumen, si hay algo que no os acabe de gustar, o que penséis que está mal traducido, o lo que sea, decídmelo e intentaré mejorar. No soy ningún genio de los idiomas, y menos de las traducciones, así que puedo cometer errores. Disfrutad de la historia.


	3. Capítulo 3: No es lo que parece

**En el Centro del Laberinto **

_Capítulo 3: No es lo que parece _

"Dime, bruja, esta conspiración tuya… no matará a Kurogane, ¿verdad?" le preguntó Amaterasu a la Bruja Dimensional a través del portal de Mokona.

"Ésta no es _mi_ conspiración, como tan crudamente dices, Amaterasu," dijo Yuuko con indiferencia. "Esto es algo que debe pasar. Sin embargo, sí, siempre hay el riesgo de que mueran."

"Yuuko, Mokona tiene miedo," dijo la bolita de pelo blanco con tristeza. Habían pasado por muchas dificultades últimamente, y ahora Fay y Kurogane habían desaparecido. ¿Qué otros males tendrían que sufrir antes de que acabase todo?

"Ya lo sé, pequeña," dijo la bruja, mostrando un extraño indicio de compasión. "Pero debes mantenerte aparte y dejar que pase. Esos dos no pueden seguir avanzando a menos que superen esto."

"Pero… ¿qué pasa con Syaoran y Sakura?"

"No le digas nada a Syaoran si lo puedes evitar. Deja que duerma. Si la suerte los acompaña, Fay y Kurogane se librarán de la pesadilla antes de que se despierte."

"Tomoyo y tú os empeñáis en llamarlo pesadilla. ¿A qué os referís con eso?"

"Eso es lo que es," comenzó a explicar Tomoyo. "El mundo en el que están ha sido creado a partir de los sueños y pesadillas de ambos. Una parte de la pesadilla pertenece a Kurogane, y eso se hará evidente más tarde, pero la mayoría proviene de Fay. Si Fay quiere terminar el sueño, debe vencer a sus pesadillas."

"Así pues… ¿nada de esto está ocurriendo realmente?"

"Oh, no. Es real," le aseguró Yuuko. "El lugar en el que están atrapados ahora no es diferente del mundo en el que está Sakura. La única diferencia es que ellos están en cuerpo y alma. Si Fay no puede derrotar al laberinto, su alma se convertirá en sombras."

"Y… ¿qué sería de Kurogane si esto ocurriese?" preguntó Amaterasu, dirigiendo una mirada de preocupación a su hermana pequeña.

Tomoyo le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa triste. "Kurogane no lo abandonará. Ahora lo sé. Esperaba que no tuviese que ser así, pero si Fay cae, creo que Kurogane lo seguirá a la oscuridad. Quedará atrapado en la pesadilla… para siempre."

"¿Lo sabías?"

Tomoyo asintió. "Sí. Pero quiero que Kurogane sea feliz. Si Fay lo hace feliz, entonces renuncio a él. Sobrevivió a la muerte de sus padres y a la pérdida de su hogar. Sobreviviría al exilio permanente de Japón. Pero no sobreviviría a la pérdida de Fay. Si tengo algo que decir al respecto, nada los separará."

La emperatriz de Japón posó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana. Normalmente, no haría semejante gesto de consuelo en público, pero estaban solas con Mokona y Yuuko. No sabía lo que había entre Kurogane y el mago, pero si Tomoyo estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a dejarlos participar en esa peligrosa búsqueda, entonces lo que _había_ entre ellos debía ser muy poderoso.

"Es noble por tu parte, Tomoyo," dijo Yuuko, interrumpiendo ese momento con discreción. "Quizás tus plegarias harán que lo consigan."

La joven princesa le dirigió una sonrisa valiente a la Bruja Dimensional. "Kurogane es mi mejor protector y un buen amigo. Esta promesa es lo único que me queda para él."

XxX

"¡No sigáis!"

"¡Volved atrás ahora que aún podéis!"

"¡Este no es el camino!"

"¡Haced caso y no sigáis adelante!"

"¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado!"

"¡Pronto será demasiado tarde!"

"Fiuu," dijo Fay imitando un silbido mientras miraba las caras de piedra que había en las paredes de la caverna. Cada una gruñía una advertencia cuando Syaoran y él pasaban a su lado. "Alguien es ruidoso y obstinado."

"¡Pfft! No les hagas ningún caso," Syaoran chasqueó la lengua con desdén. "Sólo son falsas alarmas. Encontrarás muchas en el laberinto. _Sobre todo_ cuando vas por buen camino."

"¡No vais por buen camino!" interrumpió otra cara de piedra.

"¡Oh, cállate!"

"¡Lo siento, sólo hago mi trabajo!"

"¡A nosotros no hace falta que nos lo hagas!" replicó Syaoran con irritación.

"¡Cuidado, os…!" empezó la siguiente cara con voz retumbante.

"¡Basta ya, pelmazos!" la interrumpió Syaoran.

"¡Oh, por favor!" gimió la cara de piedra. "Hace tanto tiempo que no lo digo."

"¡Oh, de acuerdo!" Syaoran puso los ojos en blanco. "Pero no esperes que te hagamos caso."

"No, no. Claro que no," les aseguró la cara antes de aclararse la garganta. Entonces continuó con una voz extremadamente nefasta, "¡El camino que tomaréis os llevará a una _destrucción segura_!"

"Muchas gracias," añadió en el último momento.

"¡Bravo!" dijo Fay, aplaudiendo a la cara de piedra. "¡Bellissima!"

Syaoran iba a hacer un comentario insidioso al mago demasiado entusiasta cuando se dio cuenta de que se había levantado viento en la caverna. Sin explicación alguna, el joven agarró a Fay por la muñeca y comenzó a guiarlo a toda prisa, incluso cuando hubieron dejado atrás la caverna de los rostros.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Problemas."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Fay con curiosidad. Normalmente, estaba más alerta, pero el hecho de no ser capaz de notar la magia había reducido su percepción más de lo que pensaba. De haber sido capaz de notar algo, habría sentido la llegada de una magia extremadamente poderosa.

Syaoran se paró en seco cuando el túnel cambió y se encontraron ante un mendigo lisiado. La cosa decrépita estaba sentada contra la pared del túnel y envuelta con una tela gris hecha jirones.

"¿Qué anda por ahí?" preguntó el mendigo con voz marchita.

"Eh… nada," contestó Syaoran rápidamente, poniéndose delante de Fay como si quisiera esconderlo.

"¿Nada?" requirió el mendigo, poniéndose de pie de un salto. "¿Nada?" La capa cayó de repente y la figura se enderezó, convirtiéndose en Ashura, el Rey Goblin, con un movimiento fluido. "¿Nada-da-da-da?"

"Majestad," dijo Syaoran con nerviosismo, haciéndole una reverencia. "Qué agradable sorpresa."

"Hola, Chow mein," dijo Ashura con una sonrisa cargada de veneno.

"Shaolin," lo corrigió Fay de forma incorrecta.

"Syaoran," los corrigió el chico, indignado, mirando a Fay con acritud.

"Syaoran… ¿es posible que estés ayudando a este hombre?" Le preguntó Ashura mientras caminaba lentamente delante de ellos.

"¿A-ayudar? ¿En qué sentido?" dijo Syaoran intentando eludir la pregunta.

"En el sentido de que lo estás llevando hacia el castillo," respondió Ashura, avanzando amenazadoramente.

"No, no," se apresuró a asegurarle. "Lo estaba llevando de vuelta al principio, Majestad."

Fay permaneció callado. Sabía que seguramente debería sentirse traicionado y enojado, pero había algo en todo eso que no le encajaba. Así que decidió recostarse contra la pared y dejar que siguieran.

"Le dije que iba a ayudarlo a cruzar el laberinto, un pequeño truco por mi parte," explicó Syaoran. "Pero en realidad…"

"¿Qué es esa cosa plateada que llevas tras la oreja?"

Syaoran palideció. Retrocedió, alejándose de Ashura, e intentó hablar varias veces, pero fracasó miserablemente.

"Charisse..."

"Syaoran."

"Sí. Si por un segundo pensara que me estás traicionando, me vería obligado a colgarte cabeza abajo en el Pantano del Hedor Eterno."

"¡No! ¡Majestad!" Syaoran de repente se convirtió en un revuelto lloroso a los pies de Ashura. "¡El Hedor Eterno no!"

"¡Oh, sí!" dijo Ashura con sorna mientras apartaba al chico de una patada y pasaba por su lado como si no existiera. Se acercó a Fay.

"Y a ti, Fay… ¿te está gustando mi laberinto?"

"Es pan comido," le dijo Fay con bravura, aunque el hecho de que estaba retrocediendo poco a poco decía otra cosa sobre cómo se sentía en ese momento.

"¿Sabes? Es maravilloso que tengas tanta confianza en ti mismo. Nadie más cree que puedas conseguirlo. Kurogane no cree que puedas conseguirlo."

"No te creo," dijo Fay, dejando de retroceder de golpe.

"Qué lástima, porque es cierto. Dijo que deberías marcharte… que eres demasiado débil para salvar a nadie. Dijo que no puedes estar ni cinco minutos sin que necesites que te salven."

"Kuro-wan… no ha dicho eso," Fay dudó, sintiéndose de repente menos seguro.

"¿Tú qué crees sobre esto? Kurogane dice que no te necesita."

_No te quiere. Nunca lo ha hecho. __No eres más que una molestia para él, _de golpe, la voz de Ashura sonó en su mente. La oscuridad se cerró sobre Fay y tembló cuando las palabras calaron en él. No era como si nunca hubiese pensado en eso. Lo que lo asustó más fue cómo de veraces vio esas palabras cuando Ashura las pronunció.

_Tenías razón desde el principio. No eres deseado. A nadie le importas… ni siquiera a aquél que más te importa. _

Por un momento, se le ocurrió que había magia de por medio, pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos para que le importara o incluso para hacer algo al respecto. No se había dado cuenta, pero Ashura lo había arrinconado contra la pared literalmente.

_Estás solo, avanzando en la oscuridad, tropezando ciegamente por un laberinto… y todo para rescatar a alguien que no cree que valgas ni el sudor que cuesta levantarte del suelo cuando te caes. _

Los dedos de Fay hurgaron el la pared, buscando desesperadamente algo a lo que aferrarse. No era cierto… ¿verdad? No tuvo tiempo para seguir considerándolo porque en ese instante, un dolor agudo atravesó su hombro derecho. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándosela contra la pared. Esto, combinado con el dolor del hombro, lo ayudó a salir del trance. Fay dirigió la vista a su hombro y vio que una daga sobresalía de él. La sangre manaba de la herida y goteaba por la empuñadura plateada del arma. Lentamente, volvió a fijar la mirada en Ashura, sin entender.

"Mmm, perdóname por esto, pequeño mago, pero tiene un motivo. Verás, hay algo sobre mi regalo que no has entendido." Otra vez, el báculo negro apareció en las manos de Ashura. "Éste es un báculo especial. ¿Sabías que te permitirá usar magia sin que las barreras devoren tu mente? ¿Lo quieres?" volvió a preguntar.

"No," contestó Fay débilmente, y un grito agudo escapó de sus labios cuando Ashura agarró la daga y la retorció violentamente. Entonces cogió la mano de Fay y la colocó sobre el báculo, permitiéndole sentir el poder oscuro que lo recorría.

"Podrías usarlo para curar tu herida… y abrirte camino por el laberinto. ¿Estás seguro de que no lo quieres?"

"No lo usaré. Es la misma magia que se llevó a Kuro-pon."

"Muy bien," dijo Ashura, meneando la cabeza con tristeza mientras se apartaba de Fay. "Pero la oferta sigue en pie. Si decides usar el báculo, vendrá a ti cuando lo llames."

Syaoran tragó saliva nerviosamente cuando el rey se alejó de ellos tranquilamente.

"Así que el laberinto es pan comido, ¿eh?" preguntó Ashura de espaldas a ellos. "Bueno, veamos cómo te las arreglas con esta rebanada." Dicho esto, Ashura arrojó el báculo hacia el oscuro túnel como si fuese una lanza. En medio de la oscuridad apareció un punto luminoso y de repente el túnel quedó inundado por el horrible ruido de metal girando y chirriando. Cuando Ashura desapareció, de la oscuridad salió rodando lentamente una máquina espantosa cubierta de engranajes, sacacorchos, espadas y otros objetos metálicos puntiagudos e indescriptibles.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Los de la limpieza!" gritó Syaoran aterrorizado, girándose rápidamente y echando a correr en dirección contraria. Fay lo siguió, un poco más lento de lo normal debido a su hombro destrozado.

Fay echó una ojeada rápida a lo que tenían delante y se preocupó al ver que una puerta cerrada bloqueaba su camino.

"¡La limpiadora! ¡El Pantano del Hedor Eterno! ¡_Seguro_ que has llamado su atención!" gritó Syaoran con enojo cuando se estampó contra la puerta. Mientras Fay forcejeaba con ésta, vio algo que su supuesto guía había pasado por alto. Había otra salida a la derecha de la puerta. Se la indicó al chico con una señal e inmediatamente se pusieron a empujarla. La máquina híbrida se les estaba echando encima.

Syaoran propinó varias patadas a la puerta y Fay la empujó con el hombro izquierdo, poniendo toda su fuerza en ello. En ese momento, echó de menos su sangre de vampiro. Como vampiro, tenía mucha más fuerza, pero ahora volvía a tener sus limitaciones humanas.

Con un último golpe, la puerta cedió y Fay y Syaoran cayeron sobre ella, justo cuando la limpiadora llegaba a donde estaban, destrozando con facilidad la puerta cerrada mientras seguía su feliz camino.

Fay dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando se puso de pie, con la daga retorciéndose en el músculo de su hombro. Syaoran también se incorporó y se sacudió el polvo, mirando lo que había delante de ellos.

"Ah, esto es lo que necesitamos," dijo con alegría mientras se acercaba a una escalera vieja y desvencijada colocada contra la pared del túnel. "Una escalera. Eh…" paró, mirando al mago herido. "¿Puedes subir con un solo brazo? Quizás deberías considerar la oferta de Ashura..."

"¡No!" lo cortó Fay severamente. "¡No lo haré! Ese báculo es _su_ magia."

"No es motivo suficiente. No puedes trepar todo esto con sólo un brazo y vendándolo no recobrarás el movimiento. Necesitas considerar tus prioridades. ¿Quieres rescatar a tu amigo ninja o no?"

Fay se quedó mirando al joven. No quedaba rastro de la cobardía que Syaoran había demostrado ante Ashura. Había tantos misterios en ese lugar. ¿Qué estaba pasado realmente? También estaba el hecho de que Syaoran tenía razón. En algún momento tendría que tratar la herida si quería salvar a Kurogane. Pero incluso si deshiciese el escudo e intentara usar su propia magia, sabía que no daría resultado. Era incapaz de realizar hechizos curativos.

Pero… Ashura había dicho que el báculo podría curarlo. Quizás si… ¡no! El báculo provenía de Ashura. Era malvado, ¿no?

"Vale. Está bien," se rindió. "Pero sólo esta vez." En el pequeño instante que hubo entre que bajó el escudo e invocó el báculo, Fay sintió que el zumbido de las barreras entraba en su mente. Pero en el momento en que el báculo oscuro apareció en su mano extendida, el ruido paró. Incluso cuando el debilitado mago dirigió el cristal del báculo hacia su herida, pudo notar la magia oscura extendiéndose por su interior. Tembló de miedo cuando sintió que el poder se acercaba a su corazón. En el instante en que la daga salió de la herida y ésta se curó, Fay soltó el báculo y éste desapareció. Volvió a alzar el escudo con rapidez a su alrededor como si fuera una manta, estremeciéndose y frotándose los brazos, intentando librarse de la sensación de la oscuridad en su cuerpo.

"Nunca más," murmuró para sí.

"Mejor. Ahora vamos, sígueme," dijo Syaoran mientras empezaba a subir por la escalera.

"Dime, Syaoran-kun, ¿a qué juegas exactamente? Me llevas al principio, me ayudas a llegar al castillo, me llevas al principio _otra vez_. ¿Cuál es tu papel en todo esto?" le preguntó Fay, siguiéndolo con facilidad ahora que su hombro estaba curado.

"¡No es cierto! Sólo le dije que te estaba llevando de vuelta al principio para que no sospechara. Has de entender _mi _postura. _Yo soy_ un cobarde, y _Ashura_ me asusta."

"No, no lo eres. Es fácil ver que estás aquí con un propósito diferente de ser su mascota. ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"No es de tu incumbencia. Y tú no serías tan valiente si hubieras olido el Pantano del Hedor Eterno."

"¿Es eso todo lo malo? ¿Que huele?" preguntó Fay con sorna.

"Créeme, es más que suficiente. Pero lo peor es que, si pones aunque sólo sea un pie en el Pantano del Hedor, apestarás durante el resto de tu vida. Nunca se te irá el olor."

En comparación con alguna de sus experiencias, oler mal eternamente no le parecía tan malo, pero de nuevo, hasta donde sabía, la mayoría de la gente no había experimentado los horrores que él había presenciado. Si el hedor eterno era lo peor que podía sufrir una persona… ja, afortunados.

"Ya hemos llegado," oyó que decía Syaoran desde algún lugar por encima de él cuando la luz se coló un la oscura caverna. "A partir de ahora sigue tú solo."

"¿Qué?" gritó Fay con indignación cuando salió por la abertura. Ambos cayeron de una vasija enorme sobre el duro suelo de piedra.

"Eso es. ¡Te dejo!" refunfuñó Syaoran mientras se ponía de pie.

"¡Un momento!" gritó Fay, siguiendo rápidamente al huidizo Syaoran.

"Dije que no te prometía nada. Que te llevaría lo más lejos que pudiera," contestó Syaoran, sonando satisfecho.

"¡Pequeño tramposo! ¡Horrible pequeño tramposo!"

"Ah, es inútil que me insultes. No tengo orgullo."

"¿Ah, no?" preguntó Fay mientras le arrebataba la bolsa de plumas del cinturón y bailaba de forma juguetona fuera de su alcance.

"¡Eh! ¡Mis plumas! ¡Devuélvemelas! ¡_Devuélveme _eso!" gritó Syaoran, corriendo tras el mago y lanzando en su dirección varias de lo que podrían haber sido patadas demoledoras.

"No, no," se burló Fay, esquivando con facilidad los ataques del chico y balanceando la bolsa fuera de su alcance. Finalmente Syaoran se cansó y Fay pudo dirigir su atención al castillo con seguridad, que podía de veras estar allí o no, dependiendo de la voluntad del laberinto, "Y ahora… allí está el castillo. ¿Qué camino elegimos?"

"¡Son de mi legítima propiedad! ¡No es justo!" gritó Syaoran malhumorado.

"No, no lo es," contestó Fay con una sonrisa agradable. "Pero así son las cosas."

En ese momento, entró en escena cojeando un visitante que hizo que el KaFuuSeibaru de antes pasara al segundo lugar del concurso de "las cosas más raras jamás vistas por Fay D. Fluorite". Una mujer mayor vestida con ropa negra hecha jirones entró con paso lento dentro del claro en el que se encontraban los dos combatientes. Esto en sí no habría sido extraño si no fuese por el hecho de que la mujer era una versión mucho más vieja de Yuuko, quien llevaba como sombrero una cabeza humana que compartía un raro parecido con su aprendiz, Watanuki. La vieja criatura gemía y tenía una expresión aturdida cuando se sentó sobre un montón de rocas.

"Disculpe," Fay llamó a la cosa rara. "¿Puede usted ayudarme?"

"¿Eh?" empezó la mujer, alzando la cabeza. "Oh. Un jovencito."

El sombrero Watanuki arqueó una ceja, sorprendido de que alguien estuviese hablando a la mujer que tenía debajo.

"¿Quién es ése?" preguntó bruscamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia Syaoran.

"Mi amigo," respondió Fay rápidamente. "Tengo que llegar al castillo en el centro del laberinto. ¿Conoce usted el camino?"

"Mmm… de manera que tu… quieres llegar al castillo," murmuró Yuuko estúpidamente.

"Menudo poder de deducción, ¿eh?" cortó Watanuki.

"¡Silencio!" gritó Yuuko. "Pues, jovencito, para avanzar a veces hay que _retroceder_."

"¡Ah! ¿Vas a escuchar esa chorrada?" interrumpió Watanuki con sorna. Fay se tapó la boca con la mano para esconder una sonrisa. Syaoran puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Quieres hacer el favor de _callar_?"

"De acuerdo."

"¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo."

"¿Has acabado?"

Watanuki hizo una pausa antes de responder. "Sí."

Yuuko puso los ojos en blanco y volvió su atención a Fay. "Muchas veces, _parece_ que no estemos llegando a ningún sitio, cuando en realidad…"

"Estamos llegando," interrumpió Watanuki.

"Estamos llegando," acabó la anciana, lanzando una mirada asesina a su sombrero.

"Me parece que así no voy a llegar a ningún sitio," dijo Fay, con un asomo de nervios en su sonrisa mientras miraba el claro.

"¡Únete al club!" dijo Watanuki con enfado.

Fay esperó a que Yuuko dijese algo más, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que se había dormido.

"¡Eh! Creo que ya has tenido tu parte. Por favor, deja una contribución en la cajita," dijo Watanuki… inclinándose él mismo hacia la cajita que Yuuko sujetaba con fuerza. Fay pensó un momento, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada de valor para meter en la caja.

"Creo que no…"

"Bah, no hace falta que repitas la frase. Unos mechones de tu cabello servirán."

Fay lanzó una mirada extrañada a la cabeza sombrero mientras se arrancaba varios mechones de su cabello dorado y los metía en la caja. ¿Qué significaba lo primero que había dicho?

"No tenías que haberle dado eso," dijo Syaoran mientras los dos se alejaban, escogiendo un camino al azar. "No te ha dicho nada."

"Sólo es cabello, Syaoran-kun."

"Bien, bien, pues, allá van un par de bobos," se dijo Watanuki cuando los otros dos se fueron. Entonces miró a su propietaria, que roncaba. "Es tan estimulante ser tu sombrero."

XxX

"¡Bastardo!" siseó Kurogane en el momento en que Ashura reapareció en la sala del trono.

"¿Qué he hecho ahora? ¿Por qué está el pequeño espadachín tan irritado?"

"Le has mentido. Nunca he dicho que el mago fuese despreciable."

"Quizás no, pero sí dijiste que querías que se fuese."

"Estás retorciendo lo que dije. Quería que se marchara para que _tú_ no pudieses llegar a él."

"Ooh, qué dulce. Desafortunadamente, el propósito de este pequeño juego _es_ llegar hasta él… por todos los medios."

"¿Qué quieres de él?" preguntó Kurogane, enojado.

"No se trata de lo que _yo_ quiero de él. Se trata de lo que el pequeño Fay quiere para sí, y de si es suficiente fuerte o no para conseguirlo."

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Todo esto es sólo… para probarlo?"

"Mmm, algo parecido. Pero él no es el único. Antes de que te vayas de aquí, asumiendo que lo _hagas_, te enfrentarás a tu peor miedo."

_Mi peor miedo_, pensó Kurogane. Sabía cuál era. Su peor miedo era ser incapaz de proteger a aquellos que le importaban. ¿Significaba eso… que no sería capaz de proteger a Fay? ¿De qué? ¿De Ashura? ¿Del laberinto? ¿De... esa pesadilla de la que todos hablaban?

_¡Maldito seas, mago! ¿Cómo te puedes creer semejante basura? __Pensaba que __**sabías**__ que me importas. Después de todo lo que ha pasado… ¿cómo puedes llegar a pensar cualquier otra cosa? _Los pensamientos de Kurogane corrían raudos mientras observaba el espejo con la imagen de Fay. El mago iba vagando por uno de los senderos del laberinto, por lo visto hablando consigo mismo. El Syaoran que no era Syaoran hacía rato que había desaparecido. ¿No se había dado cuenta ese mago idiota?

"_No_ lo voy a perder," dijo Kurogane con seguridad al malvado Rey Goblin. "Me he esforzado mucho para mantenerlo vivo." _Estaba empezando a querer vivir otra vez. Si lo perdía ahora… _

"Mi querido Kurogane, realmente hay poco que puedas hacer si fracasa en resolver el laberinto. ¿Has olvidado que estás aquí atrapado sin ninguna escapatoria?"

"No me importa. Saldré de aquí y _lo _rescataré si es necesario."

Ashura compuso una mueca perversa. "Eres fuerte, pequeño ninja… pero te destrozaré… a los dos."

Kurogane le lanzó una dura mirada, desafiándolo a que lo intentara. El Rey lo hizo.

Esta vez, el dolor lo golpeó como una ola gigante, sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones. Quizás habría gritado si no hubiese estado preparado como antes. Pero esta vez, estaba preparado. Mantuvo el control mientras la sensación lo recorría, encendiéndole los nervios y haciéndole hervir la sangre. El dolor se abrió paso a través de su cuerpo, destruyendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Apretó los dientes para evitar que cualquier sonido escapase de su boca. Se abrazó a sí mismo, hundiéndose las uñas en la piel hasta que se hizo sangre. Se dejó caer débilmente sobre la espalda, retorciéndose de dolor, pero sin permitirse el lujo de gritar.

Ashura puso cara de pocos amigos ante el elevado control del espadachín. "La próxima vez," susurró. "No me contendré."

Kurogane oyó sus palabras, pero no le quedaba suficiente sentido para aferrarse a él. Cuando Ashura lo liberó del hechizo, Kurogane se dejó ir de su conciencia, deslizándose agradecido a la oscuridad del sueño.

XxX

Fay le había estado hablando a la nada durante bastante rato antes de darse cuenta de que Syaoran ya no estaba con él. Por un momento pensó dónde había podido ir el chico, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para darle vueltas porque de repente el silencio del laberinto se vio interrumpido por el horroroso rugir de una bestia atormentada.

El mago se paró en seco, preguntándose si no sería peligroso buscar el origen de los airados gruñidos. Pero entonces recordó lo que Tomoyo-oruga le había dicho sobre que las cosas no siempre eran lo que parecían. Quizás la fuente de esos gruñidos era el milagro que estaba buscando.

Se asomó con cautela por una esquina y vio una bestia gigante colgando cabeza abajo de un árbol. De la cabeza le sobresalían unos gruesos cuernos y estaba cubierta de un pelo largo y rojizo. Tres de sus extremidades estaban atadas con una cuerda, pero había conseguido liberar un brazo y lo estaba balanceando hacia sus torturadores. Tres de las sombras goblin de Ashura estaban atacando la criatura. Cuando se lanzaban hacia ella, dientes y garras tomaban forma entre las masas amorfas, haciendo cortes a la pobre cosa. Ésta aullaba de ira y dolor.

De repente, pareció que la bestia captaba a Fay. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, diciéndole en silencio lo que necesitaba.

"Si tuviera algo para tirarles," murmuró Fay, mirando a su alrededor.

La criatura aulló de nuevo. Si Fay hubiese podido usar sus poderes, habría percibido la magia que había en ese nuevo sonido. Ante la llamada de la criatura, una piedra suelta rodó hacia Fay, golpeando ligeramente su bota. El mago rápidamente agarró su nueva arma y la lanzó contra la sombra más cercana. Desafortunadamente, la roca pasó a través de ésta sin hacerle ni un rasguño. Los tres demonios se volvieron hacia él.

"Oh…" Fay soltó unos cuantos improperios celesianos. Había temido que eso pudiese pasar.

"¿No podemos hablarlo?" preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras los tres goblins se le acercaban. Dioses, no quería usar el báculo, pero… ¡esas criaturas no tenían cuerpos físicos! ¿Qué otra cosa podría funcionar contra ellos que no fuese magia? Quizás… ni siquiera tuviese que usarlo. A lo mejor sólo con verlo funcionaría.

Igual que había hecho antes, Fay bajó el escudo e invocó el báculo. En el momento en que el aterrador artefacto apareció en su mano, comenzó a sentir su poder llegando a su alma, intentando reclamarla. Sin embargo, esa treta desesperada había logrado lo que quería. En cuanto vieron el báculo, las sombras goblin retrocedieron, desvaneciéndose con chillidos atroces. Fay se deshizo rápidamente del malvado objeto, alzando el escudo mientras caía de rodillas. Había sostenido la maldita cosa menos tiempo que antes y no obstante había conseguido penetrar más en su espíritu. Tenía frío… un frío que nada físico podía calentar. Un frío como no había tenido desde… Valeria. El afligido mago se abrazó a sí mismo, intentando en vano fundir el hielo que se estaba formando en su corazón.

Justo entonces, un rugido desesperado le recordó por qué había usado el báculo. Fay alzó la vista y vio la bestia pelirroja luchando contra sus ataduras. Se puso de pie lentamente, aún temblando de frío, y se acercó a la criatura.

¡Bueno, para ya!" la amonestó Fay. "¿Ésa es tu forma de tratar a alguien que intenta ayudarte? ¿No quieres que te ayude a bajar?" le preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo para poder mirar la cosa a los ojos.

"Sakura… abajo…" dijo la bestia lentamente con una voz muy áspera.

"¿Sakura?" preguntó Fay, estupefacto. Obviamente, ésta no era la Sakura que él conocía, pero aún así… "¿Te llamas así?"

"Sakura…" gimió la criatura.

"Pareces una bestia tan simpática," dijo Fay, rascando a Sakura-bestia bajo la barbilla. "Bueno, espero que seas lo que pareces ser."

Fay se apresuró hacia la cuerda que sostenía colgando del árbol a la pobre criatura y empezó a trabajar en los nudos. "Espera un poco. Te bajaré. Un segundito." Finalmente, consiguió deshacer el nudo. Desafortunadamente, con la cuerda suelta, no había nada que sostuviese a Sakura y ésta cayó al suelo de piedra, aterrizando dolorosamente sobre la espalda.

"¡Oh, lo siento!" gritó Fay, corriendo hacia la bestia y ayudándola a incorporarse. "Lo siento, Sakura-chan. ¿Te has hecho daño?"

Sakura se desató con facilidad y lentamente giró su enorme y peluda cabeza hacia Fay. El mago estaba contento de ver que tenía los mismos ojos verdes que la Sakura que conocía.

"¿Amigo?" preguntó despacio.

"Eso es, Sakura-chan. Soy Fay."

"¡Fay-san! ¡Fay-san amigo!" gritó ella alegremente.

"Ahora espera," la interrumpió Fay antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de partirlo con un abrazo de oso. "Quiero preguntarte una cosa. Tengo que llegar al castillo en el centro del laberinto. ¿Sabes el camino?"

Sakura se lo pensó durante largo rato. Se rascó la cabeza pensativamente, pero finalmente se vio forzada a rendirse. Miró a Fay con unos ojos verdes, grandes y tristes. "No."

"Tú tampoco lo sabes, ¿eh?" suspiró Fay. "Me pregunto si _alguien_ sabe cómo atravesarlo. Eh, espera un momento," comenzó, viendo de repente una pared que antes había sido un seto. En ella habían dos grandes puertas de madera y ambas tenían gigantes aldabas plateadas.

"¿De dónde han salido?" pensó en voz alta. Cuando las miró más de cerca, Fay vio que las dos aldabas eran iguales que Sorata y Arashi. Arashi tenía el aro para llamar pasado por las orejas, y Sorata lo tenía en la boca.

"¿Qué opinas, Sakura-chan? ¿Cuál debemos escoger de entre estos dos horribles aldabones?"

Mientras los compañeros examinaban la puerta de Arashi de cerca, ésta cobró vida de repente, gritando, "¡Es de muy mala educación mirar fijamente!"

Fay y Sakura pegaron un bote, sorprendidos. "Oh… lo siento. Sólo me estaba preguntando qué puerta escogía."

"¿Qué?" gritó Arashi-aldaba.

"Ez inútil que le preguntez nada, eztá zord…" intentó decir Sorata-aldaba a través del anillo de su boca.

"¡No hables con la boca llena!" gritó Arashi.

"¡No eztoy hablando on la oca llena!" respondió Sorata enfadado.

"Un momento. No entiendo nada," dijo Fay, acercándose a Sorata y quitándole el aro de la boca con cuidado.

"¿Qué dices?" le gritó Arashi a Fay.

"Ahh," gimió Sorata de alivio mientras movía su boca agarrotada de un lado a otro. "Se está tan _bien _sin esa cosa."

"¿Qué es lo que decías?" le preguntó Fay.

"Decía que es inútil que hables con ella. ¡Está sorda como una tapia!"

"Blah, blah, blah. Eres un conversador maravilloso," protestó Arashi.

"¡Di lo que quieras! ¡Sólo sabes quejarte!" le respondió Sorata.

"Es inútil. No te oigo."

Sorata suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿A dónde llevan estas puertas?" les preguntó Fay, casi odiando interrumpir la dicha de los dos aldabones.

"¿Qué?" gritó Arashi.

"Ni idea. Sólo somos los aldabones," contestó Sorata con una risa alegre.

"¿Qué he de hacer para pasar?" preguntó, empujando la puerta de Sorata.

"¿Eh?"

"Llama… y la puerta se abrirá," dijo Sorata con solemnidad.

Fay miró a su alrededor, buscando dónde había dejado el aro de Sorata, y vio que Sakura se lo había metido en la boca.

"Sakura-chan," suspiró Fay alegremente mientras le sacaba el aro de la boca. Entonces se acercó de nuevo a Sorata-aldaba.

"¡No quiero tener esa cosa en mi boca otra vez!" dijo Sorata casi gritando.

"Vamos. Quiero llamar," insistió Fay.

"No quiere tener la anilla en la boca otra vez, ¿eh? No me extraña," dijo Arashi en voz alta.

Sorata-aldaba mantuvo la boca firmemente cerrada. La tendría así toda la eternidad si era necesario. O al menos lo habría hecho si en ese momento Fay no hubiese tenido una idea brillante y le hubiese tapado la nariz. Sorata aguantó más rato de lo que un humano sería capaz, pero finalmente tuvo que abrir la boca para tomar aire y Fay aprovechó la oportunidad para meterle el aro en la boca y llamar.

"Lo siento," se disculpó Fay mientras él y Sakura pasaban por la puerta, ahora abierta.

"A igual. Ia eztoy aosumbrado," contestó Sorata antes de que la puerta desapareciera.

Fay miró lo que los rodeaba ahora. Fuese donde fuera que estaban, ya no se parecía al laberinto. El lugar parecía más bien una vieja ciénaga. Árboles raquíticos brotaban de entre el musgoso suelo y había charcos de agua estancada por todas partes. Apenas había luz y el aire era quieto, pesado y apestaba a hojas podridas. Tenía un aspecto siniestro, como de cárcel. Desde luego no como ningún bosque o ciénaga que Fay hubiese visto nunca.

"Sakura miedo," gimió Sakura, intentando encogerse lo más posible mientras caminaba detrás de Fay. Una tarea poco sencilla.

"Ahh," dijo Fay dulcemente, acariciando su hombro de manera consoladora mientras pasaban por un terreno cenagoso. "Parece mentira que un bicho tan grande como tú tenga miedo."

Sakura asintió dócilmente mientras Fay seguía adelante.

"¿Ves, Sakura-chan? No hay nada que temer."

Al ver que no obtenía respuesta, Fay se giró y descubrió que Sakura había desaparecido. De lo que no se había dado cuenta era que mientras había estado buscando peligros, Sakura se había caído por un agujero convenientemente colocado que llevaba a quién sabe dónde.

"¿Sakura-chan? ¿Sakura-chan?" gritó Fay, temeroso. "Sakura-chan, ¿dónde estás?"

XxX

"¡_Sakura-chan!_" Syaoran oyó que Fay gritaba el la distancia. Sintió que su estómago se encogía dolorosamente de remordimientos por haber abandonado el mago, especialmente después de haberlo llamado amigo. Raras veces se sentía culpable, y por eso la intensidad lo dejó estupefacto. Claro que quería ayudar a Fay, pero tenía otras cosas que hacer. No podía olvidar la otra promesa que había hecho.

"_¡Syaoran-kun! ¡Socorro!" _Eso funcionó.

"¡Ya voy, Fay-san!" Pero apenas se había girado para ir a ayudar a su nuevo amigo, el temible rey de los goblins apareció ante él.

"Vaya," empezó Ashura, caminando hacia él con aire arrogante y peligroso. "Si estás aquí. ¿Y… eh… a dónde… te… diriges?" preguntó lentamente.

"Eh... uh... pues el mago se me escurrió. Pero acabo de oírlo. Así que estaba a punto de llevarlo de vuelta al principio… como vos me dijisteis," contestó Syaoran, retrocediendo nerviosamente.

"Ya veo. Por un momento pensé que corrías a socorrerlo. Pero… no. No después de mis advertencias. Sería una estupidez."

"Oh, podéis apostar que sí. ¿Yo? ¿Ayudarlo a él? ¿Después de vuestras advertencias?" Syaoran soltó unas cuantas risotadas falsas salpicadas de terror, obviamente para beneficio del rey. Ashura era plenamente consciente de que Syaoran no le temía de verdad. Lo que el chico _temía_ era lo que podía hacerle a su amigo perdido.

"Oh, vaya. Pobre Showly," empezó, apareciendo directamente delante del chico.

"Syaoran," corrigió él con sumisión.

"Acabo de darme cuenta de que tus apreciadas plumas han desaparecido. Eso no es bueno. Nunca sabes cuál pluma puede ser la buena."

Syaoran palideció un segundo antes de mirar su cinturón, como si se acabara de dar cuenta también.

"Oh, sí. Pues es cierto. Mis queridas plumas... será mejor que las busque. Pero primero, voy a llevar al mago de vuelta al principio del laberinto… tal como habíamos planeado," dijo mientras se giraba para irse.

"¡Espera!" dijo Ashura tras él. "Tengo un plan mucho mejor, Xiao-mei. Dale esto."

Ashura le lanzó al chico algo anaranjado. Lo cogió con facilidad y lo miró, viendo que se trataba de un melocotón.

"¿Qu-qué es esto?" preguntó nerviosamente.

"Es un regalo."

"No le va a hacer daño al mago, ¿verdad?" le preguntó, sintiéndose aún más culpable. Ya sabía la respuesta.

"¿Y a ti qué más te da?"

"Yo no haría nada para lastimarlo."

"Oh, vamos, vamos, Charlotte. ¿Te has olvidado de Sakura?"

"¡No!" gritó Syaoran con vehemencia. "No me he olvidado. Bueno… él dijo que éramos…"

"¿Qué? ¿Compañeros inseparables? ¿Amigos?" preguntó Ashura de forma glacial.

Syaoran suspiró. "No importa."

"¡Es mejor que le des eso, Syaoran, o te echaré directamente al Pantano del Hedor Eterno antes de que puedas pestañear!" dijo, agarrando bruscamente a su sirviente de la oreja y sacudiéndolo. En cuanto lo soltó, Syaoran rápidamente empezó a alejarse de él.

"Oh, y Syaoran," Ashura gritó una última advertencia. "Si él te abrazara alguna vez, te convertiré en un príncipe."

"¿Lo-lo haréis?" preguntó Syaoran, alzando una ceja.

Ashura asintió de forma maligna. "¡El príncipe de la tierra del Hedor!"


	4. Capítulo 4: Por incontables peligros

**NdA:** Debo advertiros que ya me he decidido sobre el tema del yaoi. Es en este capítulo dónde las cosas empiezan a calentarse. La historia está clasificada como M por una razón.

**El Centro del Laberinto**

_Capítulo 4: Por increíbles peligros _

Durante mucho rato, no supo nada. Cuando finalmente fue consciente de algo, lo único que pudo ver fue un mar infinito de oscuridad. Al principio, fue una oscuridad pacífica, pero al cabo de poco empezaron a volverle retazos de memoria. Él era Kurogane, heredero de la provincia perdida de Suwa, ninja del Castillo Shirasagi, sirviente de Tomoyo-hime. Había pasado varios meses viajando por diferentes mundos. Syaoran, Sakura-hime y… el maldito mago eran sus compañeros de viaje. Estaban siendo guiados, por así decirlo, por un manjuu blanco que les había dado la Bruja Dimensional. Había sido secuestrado por un rey de los goblins loco y… el mago estaba en algún lugar allí fuera… y él no estaba solo en la oscuridad.

Kurogane miró a un lado y a otro, intentando localizar la fuente de lo que sentía, aunque sin éxito.

"¡Muéstrate!" lo desafió con enojo. Ya habían jugado suficiente con él ese día y ya estaba más que harto. Además, había algo en esa oscuridad que lo desorientaba, evitando que pudiese concentrarse en lo que fuera que estaba notando.

"¡Ya es suficiente!" gritó, desenfundando a Sohi y hundiéndola en la figura que se materializó de repente tras él. Cuando finalmente la oscuridad retrocedió, el poderoso ninja se quedó horrorizado.

"¿M-mago?" susurró con incredulidad. Su espada estaba hundida profundamente en el pecho de Fay. Por un momento, se quedó mirando sin comprender la oscura mancha de sangre que teñía su chaqueta blanca. Pero entonces, alzó la vista hacia Kurogane, mostrándole la sonrisa más sincera y abierta que nunca había dado a nadie.

"He… he venido... p-para salvarte," dijo en voz baja, mientras la sangre comenzaba a gotear de su boca. "Kuro-koi."

"Por favor, no hables," dijo él, manteniendo su tono de voz, aunque su corazón se estaba haciendo añicos ante el débil sonido de la voz del mago. "Está minando tus fuerzas." Sabía que ya no importaba. La herida era mortal. Fay estaba muriendo.

_¿Qué he hecho?_

"Perdóname... por todo," dijo Fay con voz áspera cuando Kurogane lo tumbó en el suelo. Intentó alzar una mano para acariciar el rostro del espadachín, pero ésta cayó a su lado.

"No hables así… Fay," le dijo, intentando ser amable con el hombre moribundo. "No hay nada que perdonar."

"Hace… f-frío," susurró el mago, aunque todavía estaba envuelto con su grueso abrigo. Kurogane lo acercó más a él, teniendo cuidado con Sohi; la espada que sabía que nunca más podría volver a usar… el odiado objeto que lo había convertido en el instrumento de la muerte de Fay.

"¿Me estás… abrazando?" preguntó Fay, sonando sorprendido.

"Pronto acabará," le susurró tranquilizadoramente, presionando su mejilla contra la de él. Estaba intentando ser fuerte, intentando aliviar su muerte, pero por dentro estaba llorando, intentando negar que su mitad estaba muriendo.

_¡No puedes abandonarme! ¡No ahora! _

La mirada de Fay, que había estado desenfocada, pareció aclararse y brillar por un instante, como si hubiese oído los pensamientos de Kurogane y éstos lo hubiesen consolado.

"Kurogane," luchó por susurrar. "Yo… yo sólo… quería… decir…" Pero fue inútil. La luz abandonó sus ojos y su cabeza cayó mientras su espíritu abandonaba su cuerpo silenciosamente.

"¡No!" gritó Kurogane débilmente. Deseaba tan desesperadamente llorar por el hombre que poseía su corazón. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, _quiso_ llorar, pero las lágrimas no venían. El dolor era demasiado grande, demasiado horrible, para ser liberado con simples lágrimas. Abrazó el cuerpo de Fay, hundiendo el rostro en su cabello dorado. Aún no estaba preparado para dejarlo marchar. "Fay. Fay," susurró una y otra vez junto a la fría oreja del mago, como si no pudiese decir su nombre las veces suficientes por todas las ocasiones en que no lo había hecho estando él vivo.

Fay estaba muerto. Fay estaba muerto… y él lo había matado.

_Por favor… perdóname por lo que te he hecho._

"Puedo ver en tu mente," dijo de repente una voz fría en la oscuridad.

"Ashura," siseó Kurogane, aferrando con más fuerza aún el cuerpo de Fay.

"Te convenciste de que la única cosa que realmente temías era ser incapaz de proteger a tus seres queridos. Pero no era eso, ¿verdad?" se burló.

"Déjame solo," le dijo, sin que su voz revelase su dolor. "Déjanos solos." Quería enojarse con Ashura, culparlo por comenzar ese ridículo juego que había dejado a Fay muerto en sus brazos, pero no pudo. No había nadie culpable de eso, excepto él mismo.

"Temías ser incapaz de protegerlos de ti, ¿verdad? Ése era tu miedo secreto desde que Tomoyo te sacó de tu trance de batalla tantos años atrás… que la bestia que hay en ti pudiese liberarse de nuevo algún día. Bueno, pues ese día ha llegado, por fin. Has liberado tu ira… y éste es el resultado. Has matado la persona que más te importaba porque no has podido controlarla."

"¡NO!" gritó, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Fay, como si quisiese parar la terrible pesadilla. Podía oler y saborear la sangre de Fay mientras ésta manaba de la herida. Aún estaba caliente.

"¡FAY! ¡PERDÓNAME!" le suplicó. Pero en cuanto el grito abandonó sus labios, el ninja se despertó de la pesadilla. Se encontró tumbado de espaldas, aún atrapado en la jaula mágica de Ashura. Estaba temblando y tenía el cuerpo empapado en sudor. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras se sentaba. No había asesinado a Fay. Sólo era una pesadilla.

"¿Perdonarte? ¿Perdonarte por qué, pequeño ninja?"

Kurogane miró a su alrededor, sin sorprenderse al ver que su torturador estaba repantigado sobre su trono como solía hacer, con una sonrisa parecida a la de una serpiente.

"¿Qué tipo de broma morbosa llamas a esto?" preguntó Kurogane con gesto impasible.

"No es ninguna broma. Ya te lo he dicho antes, quizás lo recuerdes, te enfrentarás a tus más oscuros miedos en el laberinto. Esto sólo ha sido la primera parte. Y, por supuesto, tu amigo está fuera, en el laberinto. Él se enfrentará a cosas mucho peores."

"¿Qué vas a hacerle?"

"No más de lo que te he hecho a ti. Sólo que, para el pequeño Fay, quizás no haya ningún despertar."

Kurogane no le mostró a Ashura la ira que sabía que el rey quería ver. Aún estaba trastornado por lo que su ira había hecho en la pesadilla. Dirigió la vista al espejo que había al fondo de la sala, aliviado más allá de las palabras de ver a Fay vivo. Observó cómo el mago se movía lentamente por una ciénaga, preguntándose qué tipo de jueguecito morboso le tenía preparado Ashura. Fay no necesitaba eso ahora. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, él aún era… frágil. ¿Podría soportar los juegos mentales de Ashura?

XxX

"¡Sakura-chan!" Fay no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado deambulando por la ciénaga, buscando su nueva amiga peluda. Las dos cosas que sabía eran que tenía la garganta ronca de tanto gritar y que apenas conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos, de lo cansado que estaba. Mientras seguía avanzando, poco a poco el frío y húmedo olor de la ciénaga se volvió dulce, como el olor de las rosas. Vagamente recordó la primera vez que había olido una rosa. Había sido mucho tiempo atrás… antes de todo, antes del valle, incluso. Había un jardín en el palacio donde habían nacido. Allí crecían muchas flores, pero siempre había preferido las rosas. Su fragancia era fuerte, aunque dulce, y su color rojo le hablaba de pasión a su joven alma que, por entonces, nada sabía de semejante calidez. A menudo, él y Fay se habían quedado dormidos en esos parterres. Todo el mundo decía que estaba mal que ellos estuvieran allí, porque el jardín había pertenecido a su madre. Pero ella nunca había formado parte de él… nunca. Ellos no la sentían en el jardín. El jardín de flores siempre había sido un lugar seguro para ellos.

Fay estaba tan enfrascado en el recuerdo que apenas se dio cuenta de que se había tumbado sobre el suelo musgoso. La pesadez que había sentido antes en el aire parecía haberse disipado. Una suave brisa jugaba con su cabello y se sentía como si estuviese sobre una nube en vez de un trozo fangoso de ciénaga. Estaba tan perdido en la magia del laberinto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo hechizado.

"Sólo descansaré un momento," se dijo mientras un enorme bostezo escapaba de su boca. "Pero no me puedo dormir. No… importa…" Las palabras del mago se apagaron mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Le pareció escuchar música proveniente de algún lugar: una suave nana. No tenía palabras, pero la melodía era tranquilizadora y familiar, y al cabo de poco, Fay se quedó dormido.

Y mientras dormía, empezó a soñar.

"_¡Sorpresa!" de repente el rostro de Fay apareció sobre él. Se sobresaltó, sentándose rápidamente sobre el parterre de rosas donde había estado tumbado. _

"_¿Por qué has hecho eso?" preguntó Yuui, bastante irritado con su gemelo. _

"_He hecho esto para ti," respondió, sosteniendo una corona de pequeñas flores tan azules como el cielo de verano. Fay soltó una risita mientras colocaba la corona azul sobre la cabeza de su gemelo. __"Son mis preferidas. Sita dice que se llaman nomeolvides." _

_Pero la imagen de la sonrisa de Fay se apagó, girando para convertirse en el cadáver putrefacto de sus pesadillas, apuntándolo con un dedo acusador. Sólo… que esta vez su acusación fue diferente. _

"_¡Me has fallado, Yuui! Y lo más triste es que ni siquiera sabes por qué." _

_X_

_Yacía en brazos de Kurogane. El rostro del ninja estaba oculto contra su pecho. Casi podía jurar que el poderoso espadachín estaba llorando. _

"_¡FAY! __¡PERDÓNAME!" gritó él, y sus palabras sonaron apagadas contra el pecho del mago. _

_**¿Perdonarlo? ¿Perdonarlo por qué? **__Se preguntó Fay. Intentó alzar una mano hacia Kurogane, pero descubrió que no conseguía mover su cuerpo. ¿Por qué Kuro-sama estaba… tan triste? Su mirada vagó hacia su propio pecho y lentamente las piezas empezaron a encajar. Sohi estaba clavada en su corazón. _

_**Pero si no estoy muerto, Kuro-chi. **__Deseaba tan desesperadamente consolarlo, decirle esas palabras al guerrero y llevarse su dolor. Pero Fay no conseguía hacer que su boca trabajara, tampoco. Quizás era cierto que estaba muerto. _

_X_

De la tierra cenagosa brotaban enredaderas, que lentamente empezaron a cubrir al mago en un féretro de follaje. Desafortunadamente, en su sueño inducido mágicamente, Fay era completamente inconsciente de eso.

_X_

_Kurogane estaba acorralado contra una pared. __Fay estaba mirando la escena desde arriba y podía verse a sí mismo acercándose a su amigo. Sostenía el báculo de Ashura en sus manos. _

"_¿Mago?" susurró con la voz llena de miedo mientras la cosa enloquecida se lanzaba sobre él. Sus ojos eran de color rojo y vio brillar unos colmillos en su boca. _

"_¡Soy yo! ¡Kurogane! __¿No me reconoces?" _

"_No te molestes," le dijo Ashura al ninja cuando apareció a su lado. "Tu voz no puede alcanzar al mago allí donde está. __Me pertenece. Ahora," le dijo a Fay. "Acaba con él." _

_El mago demente dejó caer el báculo y saltó hacia él, agarrando a Kurogane por el cuello. _

"_¡No… por favor… no… __Fay!" intentó decir mientras lo ahogaba. "¡Para… regresa!" _

_Pero todo fue inútil. Fay había perdido la razón. Simplemente apretó más y más fuerte… hasta que el rostro del ninja se tornó azul y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás bruscamente cuando le partió el cuello. _

"_¡NOOO!" gritó el mago furioso cuando de repente recobró la razón. _

_X_

_Estaba sentado, apoyado contra una fría pared metálica. Kurogane estaba arrodillado junto a él. Las manos de ambos estaban cubiertas de sangre. Fay sujetaba una máquina que reconoció como una pistola. Pudo sentir cómo las cálidas lágrimas le resbalaban por el rostro y se volvió hacia Kurogane. _

"_Pégame un tiro," le suplicó, colocándose la cosa negra contra la sien. __"Una bala en el cerebro. ¡Bam! ¡Todo salpicado!" dijo con voz cantarina. _

"_No digas eso," le dijo Kurogane con firmeza mientras le quitaba la pistola y acunaba su rostro entre las manos. "Nunca." _

_X_

_Fay sintió que se sonrojaba mientras Kurogane se acercaba a él. Mentiría si dijese que nunca había imaginado ese momento pero, de alguna forma, no lo había imaginado así. Los ojos del ninja carecían de toda emoción excepto lujuria cuando lo agarró por los hombros. _

"_Espera…" intentó protestar cuando una boca caliente y exigente tomó la suya. O no le oyó, o no le importó. Fay sintió que el miedo y el deseo crecían en su pecho cuando Kurogane lo levantó en brazos con facilidad y lo tumbó en el suelo, forzando una rodilla entre sus piernas. Un simple roce y ya estaba temblando y doliendo de necesidad. _

"_¡No! __¡P-por favor… para!" Intentó luchar, incluso mientras el espadachín le daba placer, haciendo que sus gemidos de deseo fuesen más fuertes que sus protestas. _

"_¿Por qué? ¿No es esto lo que quieres?" _

"_Éste no eres __**tú**__, Kuro-pi," insistió, intentando quitarse de encima al otro hombre. _

"_Pues claro que soy yo. ¡Haré que te __**retuerzas**__ por mí, mago!" dijo bruscamente antes de violar a fondo la boca del mago con la suya. _

"_¡NO!" Su grito sonó amortiguado por la lengua de Kurogane. __No pasaría mucho rato antes de que siguiese por otras partes. Fay sintió cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. __**Quería**__ eso. Lo había deseado durante mucho tiempo. Pero... ¡también deseaba que fuese real! __Kurogane no estaba realmente con él. Lloró silenciosamente mientras sus caderas se arqueaban contra esa cosa que no era Kurogane. El contacto sólo hizo que su vergonzoso deseo se avivase aún más. _

"_Tus caderas no dicen que no," susurró el falso ninja con un tono seductor que no sonaba como él. Sin previo aviso, empezó a envestirlo violentamente, haciendo que gritara de deseo y de miedo. "¿Cuáles debería creer?" siseó al oído del mago mientras los llevaba más y más cerca del clímax. "¿Tus palabras… o tus caderas?" _

_Fay sollozaba abiertamente. No podía evitarlo. __Era débil... tan débil. Quería apartarse, pero al mismo tiempo, era incapaz de hacerlo. Gritó, tanto de placer como de dolor y autodesprecio, cuando Kurogane lo llevó al éxtasis. _

"_Es tan repugnante." De repente oyó la voz del Kurogane auténtico. _

_**¡NO! **__Oyó que gritaba su propia voz. __**¡SANTO CIELO, NO! ¡NO DEJES QUE ME VEA ASÍ! **_

_La escena cambió. Era como si Kurogane y él estuviesen elevados, observando las actividades explícitas del falso Kurogane y su otro yo. Kurogane le dirigió a Fay una mirada de máxima repulsión mientras su yo falso finalmente derramaba su esencia salada dentro del lloriqueante Fay. _

"_¿Cuánto tiempo hace que tienes esta pequeña fantasía morbosa?" _

_Fay cayó de rodillas ante el ninja. "Por favor… Kuro-rin…" _

"_¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!" bramó. _

"_Yo… yo no… yo nunca…" _

"_¿Nunca qué? ¿Nunca pensaste que lo descubriría? Ya sabes, realmente me importabas, pero… descubrir cómo te sientes… así… de semejante fantasía indecente…" Kurogane se estremeció. "Ni siquiera puedo mirarte." _

"_¡No es así! Yo no quería… nunca pretendí…" _

"_Ya no importa," Kurogane suspiró con amargura y se giró para irse. _

"_¡No!" le suplicó Fay aferrándose a la cintura del hombre, cualquier cosa con tal de evitar que se fuera. __"¡Por favor, no te vayas! ¡Te amo!" _

_**¡Estrellas del cielo, decidme que no he dicho eso! **_

_Kurogane le lanzó una mirada enfurecida, apartando sus brazos de su cuerpo de un tirón y arrojándolo lejos con asco. _

"_¡Eres débil, Fay! ¡Eres despreciable! __¡Estás enfermo y eres repugnante! ¡No puedo creer que haya sacrificado tanto por ti!" _

_Entonces Fay pudo ver al espadachín como era realmente. Empapado de sangre, con sangre fresca manando de la herida abierta de su hombro izquierdo. Con su mano restante agarró a Fay de la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. _

"_No te debo nada… y no eres nada para mí. Tú no __**me**__ amas, Yuui. Sólo quieres a alguien que te caliente por la noche cuando tus recuerdos de Valeria se tornan insoportables. __Eres patético. ¡Eres una puta obscena!" _

"_¡NO! __¡Eso no es cierto!" sollozó Fay. "Yo… yo te amo, Kuro…" _

"_¡PARA!" rugió el ninja. Antes de que Fay pudiese darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Kurogane le rodeó el cuello con sus manos. Fríos dedos se cerraban con firmeza alrededor de su garganta, asfixiándolo metódicamente. _

"_Espera… Kuro… par…" luchó por respirar, pero el aire no podía pasar más allá de esos dedos implacables. _

_X_

Las enredaderas estaban cubriendo su cuerpo dormido, enroscándose alrededor de todo lo que encontraban… de sus extremidades, de su cabeza, de su cuello. Estaban por todas partes, estirándolo lentamente hacia abajo para yacer para siempre bajo la tierra húmeda.

_X_

"_Fue culpa tuya que Sakura muriese," dijo Ashura mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor, como si fuese una bestia jugando con su presa. _

"_Pero… si no está muerta," se defendió Fay. _

"_Pero aún así es culpa tuya. __**Todo**__ es culpa tuya. Todo el mundo sale herido. __Tu querido gemelo, Sakura, Ashura de Celes, el país donde naciste... Kurogane. Eso es lo que les pasa a los que se acercan a ti… todos acaban muriendo. Pero… ¿y si pudieras librarte de todo eso?" _

_Fay alzó la vista hacia el rey Goblin. "¿De qué estás hablando?" _

_Ashura le lanzó una mirada insinuante. "No me digas que no disfrutaste del sexo con tu pequeño espadachín." _

_Fay retrocedió ante eso. "No fue real. __Sólo fue sexo. __Yo... quiero que Kuro-tan me ame... que me ame de verdad. __No quiero una ilusión. Pero… no tengo derecho a amarlo. Si se acerca demasiado a mi... morirá." Las últimas palabras fueron sollozos. _

"_Sin duda, eres consciente de que todo esto es sólo un sueño. ¿Qué pasaría si simplemente te quedases en él? Podrías soñarte en un mundo en el que no estuvieses maldito y siempre podrías estar con tu ninja. Nunca volverías a sentir dolor." _

"_¡Pero no sería realmente él!" _

"_Quizás no, pero tú y yo sabemos qué pasará si te acercas demasiado al verdadero. ¿Ves esas tumbas de ahí?" dijo Ashura, señalando un cementerio tras ellos que Fay no había visto antes. "La de tus padres, la de Fay, las de las personas de Celes que se preocupaban por ti… tu fuiste la causa de todas esas muertes." Dicho esto, el rey le tendió una fruta madura y carmesí. El mago vio que era una granada. _

"_Comparte la fruta prohibida, pequeño Fay. Vamos, quítamela. Un mordisco y perderás tu dolor para siempre. __Nunca despertarás." Sujetó la fruta tentadoramente cerca de su rostro. _

"_¡No! ¡No!" gritó Fay. __"¡No es real!" _

"_¿Despierto, dormido? ¿Realidad, sueños? ¿Qué diferencia hay? No estabas destinado a ser feliz. ¿No es esto lo mínimo que puedes hacer para asegurarte de que la persona que amas puede ser feliz apartándote se su vida? ¿No ves que Kurogane estaría mucho mejor si estuvieses muerto?" _

_Fay miró la larga hilera de tumbas que danzaban ante él. Tantas muertes… _

_De repente, la última tumba de la hilera atrajo su mirada. Tenía escrito un nombre que hizo que su mundo se desmoronara. _

_Kurogane. _

"_¡NO!" El horrible grito fue arrancado dolorosamente de su corazón cuando sintió que el frágil órgano se partía en su pecho. "¡NO TE PUEDES LLEVAR A KURO-SAMA!" _

_De nuevo, Ashura le tendió la fruta. La piel madura se había partido y de la granada manaba un zumo rojo como la sangre. Fay tomó el fruto. _

_X_

Tomoyo-hime lo estaba llamando, intentando alcanzarlo.

"¡Fay! ¡Despierta!"

_X_

_Sin dudar, Fay mordió la fruta sangrante. Al principio, el sabor fue dulce, como la primera bocanada de aire después de rozar la muerte… pero no duró mucho. Al instante siguiente, su boca estaba llena de sangre. Se derramó por su garganta, llenándole los pulmones y quitándole el aire. Fay cayó al suelo, ahogándose con la sangre y el bocado de fruta. El mundo empezó a girar a su alrededor hasta que lo único que pudo ver fue la lápida con el nombre de Kurogane. No sabía cómo lo supo, pero sin embargo así era. Era la sangre de Kurogane la que sentía hirviendo en sus pulmones, ahogándolo. Quería gritar, negarlo… pero no tenía aire para hacerlo. _

_X_

Esta vez era Yuuko quien lo llamaba.

"¡Despierta! ¡Despierta, o todo estará perdido!"

Su cuerpo estaba casi perdido por completo en el mortal abrazo de las enredaderas. Pero antes de que esa última y fatídica pesadilla pudiese empezar, otra persona entró en escena. Syaoran llegó corriendo hacia las asfixiantes enredaderas, arrancándolas y lentamente liberando a Fay de su féretro de sueños.

"¡Despierta, idiota! ¡Despierta!" gritó.

Fay se despertó de repente, gritando y aferrándose la garganta. "¡NO DEBERÍA HABER COMIDO LA FRUTA!" Su miraba viajó de un lado para otro frenéticamente, finalmente posándose en Syaoran.

"¡Syaoran-kun!" gritó, avanzando para abrazar al chico. Pero Syaoran se apartó de él igual de rápido, recordando las palabras de Ashura.

"¿Qué tipo de idiota eres? Mira que dormirte en la ciénaga de los sueños."

"¿Eso es… todo lo que ha sido? ¿Un mal sueño?" le preguntó Fay mientras apoyaba las rodillas contra su pecho y se las abrazaba como un niño asustado.

"Era tan real," murmuró, recordándolo todo a regañadientes: las nomeolvides, Sohi, la pistola, el sonido del cuello de Kurogane al romperse, la fruta, la tumba… la sensación de los labios del ninja sobre los suyos…

"Demasiado real."

"Bueno, vamos," continuó Syaoran, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"No podemos quedarnos aquí. Probablemente te volverás a quedar dormido. La próxima vez que las enredaderas te agarren, simplemente observaré."

Fay compuso de nuevo su máscara sonriente, intentando sofocar el recuerdo de su sueño en la ciénaga. "No intentes hacerte el duro, Syaoran-kun. Sé que volviste para ayudarme y sé que eres mi amigo."

"¡Ni hablar! ¡No lo soy!" insistió Syaoran mientras Fay tomaba su mano y se levantaba. "Sólo he venido a recuperar mis bienes."

Fay habría dicho algo de no haber estado planeando una enrevesada trampa en ese momento. Cuando se puso de pie, y aún sujetando la mano de Syaoran en la suya, rápidamente tiró del joven para abrazarlo.

"Gracias por salvarme."

"¡No! ¡Idiota! ¡No me abraces!" Pero en cuanto las palabras abandonaron sus labios, un enorme agujero se abrió bajo ellos.

"¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDITA SEA!" gritó Syaoran mientras los dos caían en la oscuridad.

XxX

"Parece que esta vez ha sido capaz de despertarse," se dijo Ashura. "Sin embargo, habrá otros sueños."

"¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?" le preguntó Kurogane con expresión estoica mientras miraba cómo Fay y Syaoran caían por el oscuro pozo. Había sido obligado a ver todas y cada una de las pesadillas del mago. Casi se sentía asqueado de sí mismo. ¿De veras Fay creía que él le haría esas cosas? ¿Violarlo? ¿Asesinarlo? ¿Rechazarlo? No se podía quitar de la cabeza el horror y la tristeza que había visto en el agotado rostro del mago. Había sido incapaz de pararlo. Casi se sentía como si hubiese hecho todas esas terribles cosas.

"Lo hago porque es necesario."

Eso no tenía sentido. Torturar a Fay hasta el punto de volverlo loco… eso no era necesario. Estaba mal.

"Tómame a mí en su lugar," dijo Kurogane de repente.

"¿Cómo dices, pequeño guerrero?" preguntó Ashura, haciendo una mueca de desprecio como si hubiese estado esperando la petición.

"Ya me has oído, Ashura. Deja que Fay se vaya. Toma mi vida en vez de la suya."

"Desafortunadamente, no funciona así. Además, ambos sabemos qué pasaría si hicieses ese intercambio. El mago no sobreviviría sabiendo que otra persona querida ha muerto por él. Ya no quiere vivir en un mundo en el que no estés tú, al igual que te pasa a ti respecto a él. La culpa corroerá su espíritu, hasta que una noche, cuando el aire está en calma y la luna, llena, cogerá una daga y…"

"¡Basta!" dijo el ninja con severidad. Sabía lo demás y no quería oírlo. Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, Ashura tenía razón. Sería como había visto antes, y con toda seguridad no quería ser él quien hiciese pasar a Fay por todo eso de nuevo.

"De todas formas, probablemente no saldréis de aquí con vida."

XxX

Syaoran fue el primero en salir volando del túnel. De alguna forma, consiguió agarrarse a una raíz que crecía junto a la salida antes de precipitarse. Fay consiguió parar su caída justo a la boca del túnel, apenas logrando sostenerse.

"Dios mío," exclamó Fay mientras observaba los alrededores. Estaban en equilibrio precario sobre una cornisa que daba a un pantano enorme y estancado. Nubes de aire corrupto burbujeaban de las charcas supurantes de lo que demonios fuese que había allí abajo. Ciertamente no podía ser descrito como agua. "¿Qué es esto?"

"¡El Pantano del Hedor Eterno!" gritó Syaoran, aún colgando de la raíz.

"¡Nunca había olido nada igual! Es como…" En realidad, no había palabras para describirlo. Pensad en el peor olor que podáis imaginar, multiplicadlo por un billón elevado a la séptima y… ¿sabéis qué?, no lo hagáis. No os acercaríais ni de lejos a como era.

"¡Qué importa como es! ¡Es el Pantano del _Hedor Eterno_! ¡Socorro!"

"¡Oh!" finalmente Fay volvió su atención hacia el agobiado chico y lo subió sobre la cornisa. Entonces, comenzaron a avanzar lentamente sobre la casi inexistente repisa, hacia una de las pocas áreas de tierra sólida que se veían.

"Bueno," suspiró Fay. "Realmente la vida nunca es aburrida."

"¿Por qué has tenido que hacer una cosa así?" le preguntó Syaoran con enojo.

"¿El qué? ¿Te refieres a salvarte?"

"¡No! ¡Me has _abrazado_!"

"No sabía que eso fuese un crimen en este país."

"¡Urrgh! ¡No es eso! Es que..." la diatriba de Syaoran se cortó cuando sus botas resbalaron de la cornisa. Fay se giró e intentó agarrarlo, pero ambos acabaron cayendo por la ladera… y aterrizando sobre un montón de pelo rojo bastante contrariado.

"¡Sakura-chan!" gritó Fay con emoción, feliz de haber encontrado la adorable bestia.

"¡Olor malo!" gruñó Sakura. Pero entonces Fay se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

"¿Dónde está Syaoran-kun?"

"¡Quítamela de encima!" dijo una voz apagada desde algún punto debajo de ellos. Fay miró al suelo y vio que un par de piernas pataleantes sobresalían de debajo del trasero de Sakura. Rápidamente, el mago la ayudó a levantarse y Syaoran se puso de pie.

"Syaoran-kun, ésta es Sakura-chan. También es una amiga," los presentó Fay, esmerándose en mantenerse la nariz tapada.

"¿Cómo… la has llamado? ¿Sakura?" preguntó Syaoran, poniendo una expresión tensa.

"Sí. ¿Por qué?" le preguntó Fay, viendo su expresión, aunque ésta se desvaneció al instante del rostro del joven.

"Por nada. Allí hay un puente," señaló Syaoran, volviendo a su carácter áspero.

"¡Hyuu, hyuu, Syaoran-kun! Salgamos de aquí," los animó Fay mientras los guiaba hacia el puente, olvidando con rapidez la expresión de Syaoran y concentrándose de nuevo en su búsqueda.

"¡Alto!" ordenó una voz fuerte y chillona cuando los compañeros se acercaron.

"Oh… vaya…" comenzó Fay cuando una familiar bola blanca peluda rebotó ante ellos. Mokona Modoki se paró en medio de su camino.

"Por favor, apártate. Tenemos que pasar."

"¡Sin el permiso de Mokona, _nadie_ puede cruzar!"

"¡Por favor! ¡Me queda ya muy poco tiempo!" dijo Fay alzando la voz con pánico.

"¡Tenemos que salir de este hedor!" gritó Syaoran.

"¡Olor malo!" protestó Sakura con su simple vocabulario.

"¿Olor? ¿Qué decís?" les preguntó Mokona, obviamente confusa.

"¡El olor!" dijo Fay, agitando el brazo para señalar el pantano.

"Mokona no huele nada."

"¡Bromeas!" dijo Syaoran con enojo.

"El aire es dulce y fragante, ¡_y nadie puede pasar sin el permiso de Mokona!_" gritó Mokona, saltando directamente a la cara de Syaoran.

"¡Por favor! ¡Déjanos pasar!" Fay se estaba desesperando.

_¡Esta idiota blanca! ¡Está en mi camino! ¡La mataré! _

_¡Espera! ¿De quién era ese pensamiento? Mío no. __¡Yo nunca haría daño a Mokona!_

Entonces se le ocurrió. ¡El báculo!

Simplemente habiéndolo tocado una vez, la magia maligna ya estaba adentrándose en su mente. Estaba llegando hasta él. Ni siquiera sus propias barreras podrían protegerlo de ella para siempre. ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba hasta que tomase el control sobre él? ¿Antes de que sus pensamientos fuesen uno solo?

Fay salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó los sonidos de una lucha. Mokona estaba dándole una paliza a Sakura con su pequeño cuerpo blanco y Syaoran estaba intentando agarrar el bollo volador, aunque sin éxito.

"¡Mokona conquistará esta montaña!" exclamó Mokona audazmente, golpeando la cabeza de Sakura. Sin embargo, finalmente Sakura se cansó de eso, cogió un tronco y lo usó para golpear a Mokona y estamparla contra un árbol. A eso le siguieron unos momentos de silencio, en que todos aguantaron la respiración, antes de que Mokona emergiese de uno de los abundantes agujeros del árbol, completamente ilesa.

"Hasta el día de hoy, Mokona jamás había encontrado un rival de mis condiciones, pero la gran bola roja me ha combatido hasta detenerme."

"¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan?" preguntaron Fay y Syaoran al unísono, y entonces, habiendo oído al otro, se lanzaron miradas extrañadas.

"¡Viva Lady Sakura!" Vitoreó Mokona. "¡Seamos compañeras de ahora en adelante y luchemos unidas por la justicia!"

Sakura sonrió (quizás, resultaba un poco difícil de decir) mientras sacaba a Mokona del árbol. "¡Sakura compañera!"

"Bien. Vamos," dijo Fay mientras se acercaba al puente.

"¡Un momento!" Mokona volvió a saltar ante el puente. "¡Olvidas el voto sagrado de Mokona!"

"¡Pero si acabas de decir que Sakura era tu compañera!" protestó él, sintiendo cómo crecía una ira que no era suya.

"¡Mokona ha hecho un juramento, y Mokona debe defenderlo hasta la muerte!"

Fay suspiró, frotándose las sienes con frustración. Ciertamente, ésta no era la Mokona que conocía. "De acuerdo, vamos a arreglar esto de un modo lógico. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que has jurado?"

"Mokona ha jurado con su propia sangre que nadie pasará por este camino sin el permiso de Mokona."

Fay puso los ojos en blanco (realmente pasaba demasiado tiempo cerca del Gran Cachorro). La solución a eso era tan fácil que casi le pareció ridícula.

"Bien… ¿nos das tu permiso?"

Mokona pareció confusa al principio; estupefacta por el hecho de que tal cuestión existiera. Pero, finalmente, la pequeña criatura acabó su deliberación.

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias, noble bola de pelo," dijo Fay, haciéndole una reverencia antes de adelantarla. Pero entonces el mago pudo ver bien el presunto puente. Era poco más que unos troncos atados con unas cuerdas viejas. Inseguro, Fay puso un pie sobre el puente y lentamente comenzó a avanzar.

"¡No temáis! Este puente ha resistido durante un millar de años," dijo Mokona con orgullo mientras botaba sobre los cimientos de roca. Pero apenas había dicho eso cuando el puente literalmente se vino abajo bajo los pies de Fay. El rubio a duras penas consiguió agarrarse a una rama que sobresalía antes de que el puente desapareciese por completo.

"Uups," dijo Mokona, sonrojándose de vergüenza.

"Problema. ¡Gran problema!" se dijo Fay mientras se balanceaba precariamente de la débil rama. Sakura tiró su enorme cabeza hacia atrás y aulló.

"Sakura, ¿por qué te quedas ahí parada aullando? ¡Tenemos que ayudar a tu amigo!" gritó Mokona. Pero de nuevo, nuestro querido manjuu había hablado demasiado pronto.

Ante la llamada de Sakura, llegaron rocas rodando de todas partes, incluso del mismo pantano, uniéndose para formar un camino bajo los pies colgantes de Fay.

"¿Puedes convocar a las mismísimas rocas?" le preguntó Mokona, que se había quedado con la boca abierta.

"Claro. Rocas amigas."

"Gracias, Sakura-chan," dijo Fay mientras se dejaba caer con cuidado sobre el nuevo camino de rocas.

"Buen truco," comentó Syaoran mientras él mismo cruzaba el puente, indicando a Sakura que lo siguiera. Cuando los tres hubieron cruzado, Mokona se giró una última vez hacia el árbol de guardia.

"¡Oh, Mokona!" gritó ella. Ante la llamada de la gemela blanca, la Mokona negra salió corriendo del árbol.

"Vamos. ¡Nos vamos a una aventura!"

La Mokona negra chilló con emoción mientras las dos Modoki cruzaban botando el puente. Una vez todo el mundo hubo cruzado, emprendieron la marcha con las Mokona abriendo el paso y Fay y Sakura siguiéndolas de cerca. Sin embargo, sin que nadie de ellos se diese cuenta, Syaoran se había quedado atrás. Estaba vagando por la orilla del pantano, con el melocotón que Ashura le había dado prácticamente ardiéndole en la mano. En un momento dado se paró, como si hubiese tomado una decisión, e hizo el gesto de ir a lanzarlo en la mugre.

"Yo en tu lugar no haría eso." Oyó de repente la voz del rey a su alrededor.

"¡Oh, _por favor_!" le suplicó el chico. "¡_No puedo_ dárselo!"

"Piénsalo bien, Syaoran. ¿De veras vas a desobedecerme ahora que te has reencontrado con Sakura?"

Syaoran bajó la cabeza con abatimiento. "Ella no me conoce. ¡Apenas sabe nada! Aún no he encontrado la pluma correcta."

"Y si quieres vivir lo suficiente para seguir buscándola, harás lo que yo te diga."

XxX

"Mira, pequeño Fay. ¿Es esto lo que intentas encontrar?" Le dijo Ashura burlonamente a la imagen de Fay en el espejo mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia el aún preso Kurogane. "Tanto jaleo por algo tan pequeño, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Pronto se olvidará completamente de ti, mi querido ninja," continuó, dirigiéndose a Kurogane por primera vez en lo que parecían horas. "En cuanto Syaoran le entregue mi regalo."

"¿Qué tipo de hechizo has puesto en esa cosa?" siseó Kurogane. ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Qué iba a hacerle ese bastardo enfermo a Fay esta vez? ¿Cuánto más podría soportar?

"Es hora de empezar otro sueño," contestó Ashura mientras se levantaba de su trono.

"¡No! ¡No lo hagas!" Kurogane no pudo evitar gritar. "¡No lo hagas pasar por eso otra vez! ¡Lo _destruirás_!"

"Ésa es la intención. Este sueño atrapará su alma para siempre. Esta vez no habrá despertar."

"¡No!" gritó el enfurecido espadachín con vehemencia, estrellando un puño inútilmente contra la jaula mágica.

"Ahh, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso el pequeño guerrero se siente solo? Bueno, no llores, pequeña criatura. No estarás solo mucho más tiempo. Creo que _disfrutarás_ este sueño," dijo Ashura cuando finalmente se giró para encarar a Kurogane. "No sólo el alma de Fay será capturada por mi hechizo… ¡la tuya se le unirá!"

"¿Mi alma? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

Ashura no contestó. En vez de eso, hizo que la prisión de Kurogane se acercara de modo que el ninja pudiese ver lo que sostenía en la mano. Eran cuatro bolas de cristal. Eran tan claras como el vidrio y tintineaban alegremente mientras Ashura las hacía girar en una mano con habilidad. Kurogane sintió que los párpados le comenzaron a pesar mientras observaba los hipnóticos movimientos. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, no podía apartar los ojos.

"¿Qué… me estás haciendo?" intentó preguntar, aunque tenía la voz ronca y somnolienta.

"Duerme," dijo Ashura en voz baja mientras los cristales continuaban su danza. Uno a uno, dejó que empezaran a flotar, como burbujas navegando perezosamente por el aire.

"¿Qué… estás… haciendo…?" Kurogane no pudo seguir luchando contra el sueño. Sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo cayó dentro de la jaula. Ashura hizo una mueca maligna mientras los cristales salían por una ventana abierta, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Fay.

Estaba a punto de empezar.

XxX

"¿Ha sido el estómago de Mokona o el tuyo, Mokona?"

"Hambre."

"Lo sé. Quizá encontremos algunas moras o algo así," dijo Fay en respuesta a los gritos de hambre. Fay se quedó atrás para ver si encontraba algo. Después de todo, él también estaba bastante hambriento.

"Eh… ¿Fay?" De repente oyó la voz de Syaoran tras él. Se giró para mirarlo.

"Toma," le tendió al mago un melocotón con la voz teñida de lo que creyó que era timidez.

"Syaoran-kun, gracias," le dijo Fay, aceptando la fruta con alegría. "Si no fuera por ti…"

Una alarma se encendió en su mente en el momento en que mordió el melocotón. De repente estaba otra vez en la ciénaga de los sueños, comiendo tontamente la fruta que Ashura le había ofrecido. No hubo sangre esta vez… sólo un sentimiento de terror en la boca del estómago mientras el trozo masticado de melocotón bajaba por su garganta.

"Tiene un sabor extraño," susurró, con el beso del encantamiento evidente en sus ojos y su voz. Se dio cuenta de que no había sido timidez lo que había oído en la voz de Syaoran, sino culpa. "Syaoran-kun… ¿qué has hecho?"

"¡Maldito seas, Ashura!" masculló el chico mientras desaparecía entre los árboles. "¡Y maldito sea yo también!"

Los sentidos de Fay nadaban en la magia. _¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido!_ Se recriminó mentalmente. Debería saber ya muy bien que no debía comer nada del laberinto. Intentó dar un paso, pero no conseguía avanzar en línea recta. Se agarró desesperadamente a un árbol cercano para no caerse.

"Todo… da vueltas," gimió. Se le estaba nublando la vista. El mundo giraba a su alrededor. Antes de que se diese cuenta, estaba tumbado de espaldas mirando las ramas del árbol en el que se había apoyado. Se sentía como si estuviese enfermo. Un momento sentía la cabeza dolorida y pesada como una piedra, y al siguiente era ligera como el aire. Tembló mientras la magia avanzaba por él. Estaba indefenso en las garras del hechizo.

Por un momento, el mago medio desmayado habría jurado que veía burbujas flotando en las ramas sobre él… burbujas que contenían imágenes titilantes de máscaras brillantes y vestidos cambiantes. La esencia de rosas inundó el aire y Fay zarpó sobre una nube de luz y música.

XxX

**NdT: **Tardaré unos días más de lo normal en colgar el singuiente capítulo, a parte de porque es más largo, porque se me ha girado un poco de faena y perderé un par de días enteros arreglando un asunto. Cuando me haya librado de todo ese lío (ya seré universitaria, que ilusión), me pondré como una loca a traducir y así podréis seguir leyendo tranquilamente. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y todos vuestros comentarios, sois geniales.


	5. Capítulo 5: Cayendo en el amor

NdA: La primera escena de este capítulo es la que más he estado deseando escribir desde que se me ocurrió la idea de hacer esta historia. Aquí está el lemon que mencioné que habría. Si tenéis algún problema con la descripción gráfica, para los novatos, es un poco extraño que estéis leyendo una historia clasificada como M, pero aún así… si os molesta, podéis dejar de leer cuando aparezca la frase "**Cayendo, Cayendo, Cayendo**" y volver a engancharos en la frase "**Cayendo, Mientras el mundo cae. ****Cayendo**". Si téneis ganas de hacerlo, os recomendaría que escucharais la canción "As the World Falls Down" durante la primera escena. Fue escrita para ella y he puesto la letra para aquellos que no la conozcan.

**El Centro del Laberinto **

_Capítulo 5: Cayendo... en el amor_

Esto no era así. Había algo en esto que no estaba bien. Lo sabía. Ciertamente, el ambiente era agradable, pero aún así había algo… extraño. Él había estado en otro lugar… ¿verdad?

Fay se sintió aturdido mientras miraba la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era blanca. La piedra del suelo era blanca. No podía ver que hubiese paredes en el lugar puesto que estaba cubierto por montones de seda blanca a modo de paredes, creando cientos de pequeños espacios separados de la sala de baile principal. ¿De dónde había venido ese pensamiento? ¿Era eso ese lugar? ¿Estaba en un baile? ¿Una mascarada? La sala estaba llena de parejas bailando. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

Algunas personas bailaban, otras permanecían al margen hablando, riendo y dando sorbitos a copas de vino. Todos llevaban máscaras, excepto él. Todos lucían vestidos estridentes a conjunto con sus máscaras, añadiendo toques de color al blanco. Fay se miró a sí mismo y descubrió que él también era blanco. Toda su ropa era blanca. Los pantalones, los zapatos, la camisa y el abrigo, que tenía intrincados diseños en pedrería blanca y cristalitos de manera que capturaban la luz se moviese donde se moviese.

El rubio se sintió abrumado mientras atravesaba la poblada pista de baile. No podía evitar sentir que debería estar en otro lugar. Pero cuanto más intentaba centrarse en ese pensamiento, más desaparecía. Al poco, el sentimiento se había ido completamente y se dejó llevar por los movimientos del gentío y la música. Era una melodía suave, una canción que flotaba por todo su ser, acariciándolo de formas que la música no debería ser capaz. Se movía a través de una niebla de música, rostros de papel y seda blanca que parecía girar con las notas de la canción. Todo le recordaba tanto a un sueño que Fay se sintió como si se estuviese perdiendo, como si en cualquier momento simplemente se fuera a la deriva y fuese a dejar de existir. Al menos, así era cómo se sentía hasta que vio algo que lo dejó clavado donde estaba.

Era una chispa de negro que había aparecido en medio de los colores chillones y las telas blancas que lo consumían todo en las que estaban pintados. Ciertamente no había estado allí antes. Era un hombre, un hombre alto y moreno vestido de negro de pies a cabeza. Era la única persona de la sala, a parte de Fay, que no llevaba máscara.

Cuando aquellos ojos agudos y rojos capturaron los suyos, Fay sintió de nuevo que había algo que debería saber, pero la sensación se fue pronto, tragada por aquellos estanques rojos. La curiosidad de Fay despertó. Lentamente, comenzó a atravesar la pista de baile hacia el hombre misterioso. Ocasionalmente lo perdía de vista entre la muchedumbre, pero seguía avanzando. _Debía_ encontrarlo.

Kurogane no se había sentido tan desorientado como Fay al encontrarse en la brumosa sala de baile. Al principio, se había sentido molesto por no saber dónde estaba, pero entonces se había dado cuenta de que no se le ocurría dónde más _debería_ estar. Si no era aquí… ¿dónde más había? ¿_Qué_ más había? No lo sabía. Y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se daba cuenta de que no le importaba. Demonios, no era tan malo estar aquí. Además… por alguna razón, sintió que había algo que debía hacer aquí.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Por un momento, Kurogane pensó que se había imaginado al hombre; se mezclaba tan bien con el fondo blanco. Pero mientras seguía mirando, descubrió que podía distinguir el cabello dorado del hombre de todo lo demás. Iba vestido con ropas de color blanco puro y su piel era tan pálida como la nieve. Si no fuera por aquellos mechones dorados, seguramente se desvanecería en la blancura que los rodeaba. Ese pensamiento hizo que la ira aflorara en su corazón. Eso _no _pasaría. ¡No lo permitiría! No permitiría que ese ángel pálido se desvaneciera antes de tener la oportunidad de tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Kurogane sintió que se sonrojaba cuando cruzó la mirada con la del hombre rubio, el efecto opuesto al que se esperaría de aquellos escalofriantes ojos azules como el hielo. Mantuvo su mirada fija en ellos mientras el hombre se acercaba a él a través de la multitud festiva. Permaneció inalterable en medio de la marea de ruido y movimiento, esperando pacientemente que la blanca figura del hombre llegara hasta él. Entonces, casi antes de que se diera cuenta, allí estaba ante él.

Fay se sonrojó mientras esos ojos rojos continuaban perforando los suyos. Quería apartar la mirada, ser tímido, pero descubrió que no podía. Pareció que el tiempo se paraba mientras rojo miraba, amable y inquisitivamente, en azul.

**Hay un amor triste**

**En el fondo de tus ojos. **

**Como una joya pálida**

**Abierta y cerrada**

**Dentro de tus ojos. **

**Pondré el cielo**

**Dentro de tus ojos. **

Kurogane extendió una mano y Fay la tomó. El hombre se sorprendió de cuán frío era el toque del otro. Era como el beso helado de la muerte de invierno. Instintivamente, Kurogane se puso en la posición de guía, colocando una mano en la cintura de Fay mientras éste apoyaba una mano en su hombro. Estaba bastante seguro de que nunca antes había bailado, pero al mismo tiempo supo que no importaba. Sería capaz de bailar mientras sostuviera ese espíritu etéreo entre sus brazos.

¿Pero sería capaz de hacerlo? Mientras valsaban juntos, Kurogane comenzó a sentir cuán insustancial parecía ser el hombre. Era como un fantasma. Parecía como si fuese a desvanecerse en la nada si lo soltaba. Bueno, si era así, entonces simplemente no lo iba a soltar. Derretiría ese príncipe de hielo y lo haría sólido aunque fuese la última cosa que hiciera.

**Hay un corazón engañado**

**Palpitando tan rápido**

**En busca de nuevos sueños, **

**Un amor que perdurará**

**Dentro de tu corazón. **

**Pondré la luna**

**Dentro de tu corazón. **

Kurogane debía admitir que disfrutaba mirando cómo las mejillas del otro hombre se sonrojaban mientras lo hacía girar. El sonrojo lo hacía sentir como si estuviese haciendo algún progreso. El fuego que sentía arder en su pecho por el rubio iba calentando lentamente el frío glacial. Las llamas curativas ya se podían ver en sus pálidas mejillas. El calor danzaba entre ellos mientras ellos danzaban el uno con el otro.

Fay no podía evitar sonreír ante el calor que se extendía por su cuerpo. No se había dado cuenta de cuán frío estaba hasta que el hombre de cabello oscuro había tomado su mano. Ahora se sentía como si estuviese respirando después de mucho tiempo sin aire. De repente estaba vivo… después de experimentar una eternidad de muerte y oscuridad.

**Mientras el dolor te recorre, **

**No tiene sentido para ti. **

**Toda emoción se ha ido. **

**No era tanta la diversión, **

**Pero allí estaré por ti**

**Mientras el m****undo cae. **

Por lo menos, Fay estaba sorprendido por algunas de las cosas que veía en los ojos del otro hombre. Éstos querían saber por qué estaba tan frío, tan pálido… tan preparado para desvanecerse. ¿Por qué estaba herido? ¿Estaría bien?

_¿Puedo ayudarte? ¿Me lo permites? _

**Cayendo. **

**Cayendo abajo. **

**Cayendo en el amor. **

Fay respondió con una sonrisa cálida. No sabía por qué estaba frío. No sabía por qué estaba herido. Pero sabía que ese hombre estaba haciendo que todo desapareciera con su cálido toque. Había querido perderse, pero ese extraño estaba manteniéndolo sólido, manteniéndolo real. Actuaba como un ancla para él, manteniéndolo quieto en un mundo que claramente no lo era.

Mientras bailaban, se fueron acercando más y más, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Las manos de Kurogane se movieron hasta envolver la cintura de Fay y las manos de éste se posaron sobre el cuello de Kurogane. Juntaron sus frentes, ambos no queriendo nada más que mirar en los ojos del otro. Fay se maravilló ante lo bien que se sentía. Nunca antes había sentido nada más correcto. Por primera vez, sabía lo que era sentirse a salvo y querido. Y aunque aún era débil, sentía un fuego en su propio pecho, creciendo y alzándose para mezclarse con el calor de su compañero.

**Te pintaré mañanas de oro. **

**Te tejeré tardes de San Valentín. **

**Aunque hasta ahora hemos sido extraños, **

**Estamos escogiendo el camino**

**Entre las estrellas. **

**Dejaré mi amor**

**Entre las estrellas. **

Kurogane estaba asombrado de cuán perfectamente encajaba el hombre entre sus brazos. Era como si los dos hubiesen sido hechos para este momento. Se estremeció interiormente cuando el rubio apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza, disfrutando de la sensación de abrazarlo mientras bailaban. En ese momento, supo lo que era estar completo. Supo que todo lo que siempre pudo haber querido tener o sostener o mirar o ser estaba allí, entre sus brazos, justo ahora. Ese hombre era algo preciado para él, y lo protegería de cualquier cosa que se atreviera a hacerle daño.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Fay," respondió al instante, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos otra vez. Kurogane sonrió. El nombre le sentaba bien. Apenas era un nombre, al igual que él apenas era una persona. Pero aún así pegaba fuerte, igual que esos ojos de color zafiro.

"Kurogane," dijo él. La sonrisa satisfecha de Fay se amplió ante eso. Le gustaba. Era un nombre fuerte, pero flexible al mismo tiempo. Era un nombre con el que se podía envolver como si fuese una manta cálida y protectora.

Mientras pasaban al lado de uno de los jarrones de flores que decoraban los márgenes de la pista de baile, Kurogane aprovechó para coger una rosa de él. Entonces se giró hacia Fay y le colocó el exquisito capullo rojo tras la oreja, enzarzándolo en su cabello dorado con mano experta. Ya no era pálido. Había añadido un estallido de auténtico color. Ya no podría desvanecerse. Al fin era real. Le dirigió a Fay otra sonrisa mientras lo acercaba más a él y le susurró en el oído.

"Por favor… no desaparezcas."

**Mientras el dolor te recorre, **

**No tiene sentido para ti. **

**Toda emoción se ha ido. **

**No era tanta la diversión, **

**Pero allí estaré por ti**

**Mientras el mundo cae. **

Habían dejado de moverse. El baile continuaba, las parejas giraban a su alrededor, el mundo seguía dando vueltas, el tiempo seguía transcurriendo. Pero en ese momento único y perfecto, sus mundos se habían detenido por completo, y para Fay y Kurogane, nada existía en esos mundos excepto ellos. Ellos _eran_ el mundo. Fay se recostó en Kurogane, frotando su mejilla contra la de él.

"Nunca desapareceré, Kuro-sama. No mientras estés aquí para sostenerme."

Kurogane alzó una ceja, apartándose brevemente de Fay. "¿De dónde has sacado eso?"

"Mm, no estoy seguro. Pero suena mono. ¿No te parece?"

Kurogane se encogió de hombros y volvió a atraer el hombre a su abrazo. No le importaba mucho. Fay respondió inmediatamente a su toque, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho de nuevo, acurrucándose entre sus brazos. Dioses, era tan fantástico ser abrazado así, seguro y cálido entre los brazos de alguien que le amaba. Porque seguramente se trataba de eso… amor… ese fuego en su pecho… la sensación de que estaba cayendo, fundiéndose con el otro.

**Cayendo **

**Mientras el mundo cae **

Kurogane le alzó la cabeza, tomando su barbilla con amabilidad e inclinándole el rostro hacia arriba para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Fay?" dijo suavemente mientras le recorría la mandíbula con el pulgar, preguntándose cómo sería besar esos labios.

"Mm… ¿sí?" Murmuró Fay, medio perdido por la simple sensación de la piel áspera de Kurogane contra la suya.

El hombre moreno no dijo nada más. No podía. Había pretendido preguntarle a Fay si podía besarlo, pero las palabras no le salían. _Tenía_ que descubrir si sus labios sabían tan bien como aparentaban… como nubes de miel. Con la vista fija en Fay, los ojos medio cerrados y los labios ligeramente abiertos, incitándolo, Kurogane acortó la distancia que los separaba y se hizo con el beso que representaba su cielo.

Fay se movió ávidamente, presionándose contra Kurogane con una intensidad que no sabía que poseyese. Puso su mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo los músculos duros como rocas bajo la fina tela negra. Kurogane ahuecó las manos contra su rostro, como si pretendiera devorar la esencia del hombre a través de su boca.

Aunque parezca mentira, fue Fay el que hizo el primer paso para profundizar el beso. Deslizó su lengua por los labios de Kurogane, pidiendo, suplicando que le permitiera entrar en su boca. Kurogane se sorprendió por su repentina osadía, por no decir más, pero simplemente estaba contento de ayudar, concediéndole el acceso que tan desesperadamente deseaba. Sus lenguas danzaron juntas en el calor húmedo de sus bocas, explorando todos los rincones.

Cuando finalmente se separaron para recuperar el aliento, se miraron con una mezcla de asombro y anhelo, jadeando con deseo.

"Te amo, Fay," declaró Kurogane con pasión mientras sus labios se volvían a unir. No rompieron el beso mientras se alejaban de la pista de baile.

**Cayendo **

**Mientras el mundo cae **

Kurogane los guió hacia uno de los reservados entre las cortinas. Mientras hacía que Fay entrara en la privacidad de las telas blancas, se dio cuenta de que había varios cojines de seda esparcidos por el lugar. Obviamente, esos reservados habían sido creados con un propósito. Fay dejó que Kurogane lo empujara contra la pared del fondo del reservado mientras le cubría el rostro de besos. Le daba igual, porque no creía que pudiese permanecer de pie mucho rato más. El roce de Kurogane estaba haciendo que se le debilitasen las rodillas.

"Te… amo…" murmuró Kurogane entre besos. Fay echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciendo su cuello blanco como el marfil a los labios del otro. Kurogane le dejó unos cuantos chupetones en su piel impecable y Fay gritó. Por un momento, Kurogane se sintió culpable por su placer. No debería estar haciendo esto, no debería estar profanando la piel suave de ese ángel brillante con su áspero roce. Dudoso, retrocedió un paso. Se dolía tanto por el hombre que había ante él, pero… si no estaba listo… si le hacía daño… todo eso no valía la pena por lo que deseaba.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Fay volvió a unir sus cuerpos. No pudo acallar los gemidos cuando el contacto presionó su dolorosa dureza contra el estómago de Fay. Kurogane sintió que se sonrojaba. Ya no podía esconderle lo que su cuerpo deseaba. Afortunadamente, Fay respondió ansiosamente ante el contacto. Se apretó aún más contra el cuerpo del otro hombre hasta que Kurogane pudo sentir la dura necesidad de Fay contra su pierna.

"Por favor… Kurogane," jadeó. "Quiero esto. Te quiero a _ti_. Déjame mostrarte cuánto de amo."

"Pero… no quiero herirte," dijo Kurogane en voz baja, acariciando el rostro de Fay con las manos amables de un amante, siendo lo más cuidadoso posible, aunque su cuerpo le suplicaba que lo liberase.

"No te preocupes por mí. Así es como lo quiero," respondió Fay, besando ligeramente el rostro de Kurogane. "Sé que tú también lo sientes; cuando me has abrazado… cuando me has besado… Imagina lo que podría ser… cuán lejos podríamos llegar… Kuro-chan." Con esto, comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos por el cuello de Kurogane hacia abajo.

Kurogane sonrió con ironía. Los pequeños sobrenombres comenzaban a gustarle. Se inclinó hacia Fay, disfrutando de sus amables caricias. Pero su sonrisa atontada se transformó al instante en un grito ahogado y un fuerte gemido cuando el otro hombre metió la mano entre ellos y tomó bruscamente su pulsante dureza a través de la ropa.

"Puedo soportarlo," susurró Fay a su oído. "Muéstrame las estrellas."

**Cayendo **

**Cayendo **

**Cayendo**

Fue toda la inspiración que Kurogane necesitó. Empujó a Fay contra la pared y éste le ofreció el cuello otra vez para que lo besara. Kurogane no siguió progresando hasta que no hubo trabajado a conciencia cada centímetro de esa piel blanca y cremosa con sus labios y lengua. Cuando acabó con eso, deslizó el abrigo con facilidad de los hombros de Fay y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Por cada botón que abría, depositaba un rudo beso en el pecho de Fay. Entonces empezó a besar su estómago, yendo hacia abajo… hasta la cintura. Fay soltó un fuerte gemido cuando comenzó a desatar el cinturón. Mirando hacia arriba y viendo consentimiento en su rostro tenso, Kurogane continuó, dejando a Fay finalmente desnudo. Sin previo aviso, se metió toda la longitud del rubio en la boca. Sonrió interiormente cuando Fay gritó, agarrándose desesperadamente a puñados de la seda blanca que había en las paredes. Al principio, sus movimientos fueron lentos, provocando al hombre que tenía inmovilizado contra la pared. Sabía que esto sería mayormente doloroso para el rubio y quería que disfrutara de esto tanto como lo hacía él.

"P-por favor… Kuro… seme… no me provoques… ¡más rápido!" gimió Fay. A estas alturas, estaba teniendo problemas incluso para formar las palabras en su mente.

Pero Kurogane no le hizo caso. Continuó con sus lentas atenciones a la necesidad del otro hombre. Varios gemidos escaparon de su boca mientras lo trabajaba con dientes y lengua. Igual que el resto del cuerpo de Fay, esta parte también era suave como la seda. Era como chupar un cálido terciopelo. Sintió que su atroz deseo crecía ante ese pensamiento. El pálido hombre se arqueó involuntariamente contra él, ajustándose al ritmo que él había establecido. Cuando Kurogane finalmente lo liberó, llevándolo al extremo, por poco gritó, arqueándose violentamente contra él. Sin dudarlo, Kurogane se tragó el caliente flujo de su pasión. Casi inmediatamente se puso de pie, tomando a Fay en sus brazos antes de que cayera, y lo besó… duramente. Acometió la boca del rubio con la lengua, permitiéndole probarse a sí mismo en el penetrante beso.

**Cayendo en el amor **

**Mientras el mundo cae. **

Lentamente, Kurogane los dejó caer a ambos de rodillas, llevando cuidado con su propia necesidad. Demasiado roce y la perdería, y aún no estaba preparado para perder la batalla contra sí mismo. Quería estar dentro del otro hombre cuando eso ocurriera e incluso eso debía hacerse lentamente.

Pero, obviamente, Fay no se quería tomar las cosas con calma. Se acercó a él y, con manos temblorosas, abrió su camisa negra de un tirón. Sonrió endemoniadamente mientras dejaba caer la camisa arruinada. Fay y Kurogane se estremecieron de placer mientras le recorría el musculoso pecho moreno con sus dedos esbeltos. Sus manos llegaron rápidamente a la cintura, liberando con facilidad de su prisión la dura longitud de él. Vio que Fay estaba listo para la segunda ronda, y eso lo excitó aún más. No podría aguantarse siempre, así que alargó una mano hacia el otro hombre para empezar a preparar a su amante para su entrada. Fay gritó por la súbita intrusión en la, hasta entonces, virgen abertura, pero se las apañó para distraerlos a ambos de su dolor prodigando rudos besos al pecho de Kurogane, centrándose especialmente el los sensibles pezones del hombre. Intentó varias cosas para hacer que Kurogane se moviera más rápido, pero no consiguió persuadirlo. Desesperado como estaba por tomarlo, preferiría morir antes que hacerle daño a Fay.

**Cayendo **

**Cayendo **

**Cayendo **

**Cayendo **

Cuando Kurogane estuvo bastante seguro de que Fay estaba preparado, empezó a quitarse los pantalones. Mientras lo hacía, Fay comenzó a tumbarse.

"¡Espera!" Kurogane lo detuvo con un fuerte susurro. En cambio, se tumbó él sobre el suelo cubierto de seda, apoyando la cabeza sobre uno de los cojines blancos. "Ven… a mí…" siseó. Estaba tan duro, que le dolía. Alzó una mano con desepero hacia su amante.

"¿Oh?" dijo Fay mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, sonriendo alegre y juguetonamente. Un ligero estremecimiento lo recorrió cuando sintió que la punta de su necesidad lo rozaba por atrás. "¿Es demasiado para Kuro-sama? ¿Teme romper a su Fay?"

Aunque tenía parte de razón, Kurogane tenía otro motivo para hacer eso.

"Quiero… ver… tu rostro…" jadeó, agarrando las caderas del rubio y bajándolo lentamente sobre sí mismo.

Y así fue cómo los dos amantes se tendieron sobre un lecho de seda blanca y se encontraron el uno con el otro. No hubo dolor para Fay, y aunque Kurogane estaba dolorido y ansioso, se movió despacio, resistiéndose a la urgencia de follarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido. Una vez estuvo completamente enterrado en el cálido y tenso abrazo del cuerpo del otro hombre, esperó pacientemente a que se acostumbrara a la sensación antes de empezar a crear un ritmo entre ellos.

**Cayendo en el amor **

**Mientras el mundo cae. **

Fay estaba perdido... perdido el calor y la pasión de esta nueva danza que bailaban. Navegaba sobre la cresta de una ola rompedora con su amante. Sabía que un solo paso en falso significaría el olvido, pero no le importaba. Estaba feliz… y muy enamorado. Nunca se había atrevido a esperar poder ser tan íntimo con otra persona. Hasta ahora, había deseado desaparecer, dejar de existir. Ahora lo estaba consiguiendo, sólo que… no de la forma que había imaginado. Se sentía como si su cuerpo se estuviera fundiendo, convirtiéndose en uno con Kurogane. Se estaba perdiendo dentro del otro hombre. Aunque no era el olvido hacia lo que se acercaba. Estaba siendo creado de nuevo, convirtiéndose en algo mejor… algo completo. Ser abrazado era maravilloso. Ser besado y complacido era divino. Pero esto... tener a Kurogane con él ahora, complaciéndolo, amándolo, _dentro_ de él… si muriera en ese momento, moriría feliz, con el nombre del otro hombre en sus labios. Era el éxtasis supremo. Era intimidad.

**No tiene sentido para ti. **

**No tiene sentido caer **

Kurogane se sentía de la misma forma mientras miraba su ángel dorado moverse sobre él. Observó el divino desenfreno en su rostro cuando finalmente golpeó su punto ideal, llevándolos a los dos aún más cerca del borde. Ya no se preocupaba por la comodidad de Fay, sólo por su placer. Quería, _necesitaba_ que sintiera eso. Arqueó su propio cuerpo, ajustando sus violentos empujes con el vigoroso ritmo que había creado el rubio. Agarró su tensa virilidad, acariciándola bruscamente con todas sus fuerzas, instando al hombre hacia su segundo orgasmo. Y, por supuesto, el suyo propio se acercaba rápidamente, estimulado por las cálidas paredes del cuerpo de Fay cerrándose a su alrededor.

"Oh, dios… _¡oh, Fay!_" gimió desesperadamente.

Lágrimas de alegría manaron de los ojos de Fay cuando se corrió, gritando el nombre de Kurogane. Éste lo siguió al éxtasis apenas segundos después, lanzando un grito entrecortado mientras derramaba su ardiente esencia en las profundidades de su amante.

**Cayendo **

**Mientras el mundo cae. **

**Cayendo **

Kurogane se salió con facilidad de Fay y abrazó fuertemente su cuerpo tembloroso. Lo miró con los ojos llenos de alegría, pero entonces vio los húmedos riachuelos que surcaban su rostro. El miedo y la tristeza lo golpearon de pleno en el corazón. Temió que Fay estuviera en lo cierto… que hubiese roto su pequeño y dulce amor.

"No," dijo tristemente, acercando una mano hacia su rostro. "No llores. Por favor… nunca dejes que te vuelva a hacer daño."

Una sonrisa deslumbrante iluminó el rostro del rubio mientras más lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Rió alegremente ante la confusión de Kurogane. "No me has hecho daño. Éstas son lágrimas de felicidad. Pruébalas," lo invitó. Kurogane lamió tentativamente la mejilla de su amante y descubrió, para su sorpresa, que el agua era dulce.

"¿Las has visto, Kuro-koi?" preguntó Fay mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos del hombre. "¿Las estrellas?"

"No he necesitado hacerlo," respondió en voz baja mientras miraba los ojos brillantes de Fay. "Están aquí conmigo."

**Cayendo en el amor **

**Mientras el mundo cae. **

Fay suspiró con satisfacción mientras Kurogane salpicaba su rostro con besos, susurrando su nombre una y otra vez.

"Kuro-sama," dijo, con la voz aún marcada por las lágrimas. "Gracias."

Kurogane no dijo nada. Simplemente abrazó más a Fay. Le cogió la barbilla con la mano y lo besó lenta y profundamente en los labios. Fay se acomodó en su dulce abrazo. Estaba completamente agotado y estaba preparado para dar la bienvenida al dulce olvido del sueño. Pero incluso mientras se acomodaba para dormir dentro del cálido círculo de los brazos de su amante… había algo en el fondo de su mente que le decía que no podía hacerlo. Aún había algo que debía hacer. Esa sensación que había tenido antes estaba volviendo… la sensación de que se suponía que debería estar en algún otro sitio.

_No tiene sentido,_ se reprendió. _¿En qué otro lugar querría yo __**estar**__ que no sea aquí con Kurogane?_

Pero incluso mientras lo pensaba, le pareció ridículo. Había algo… más. La sensación persistía. Si no lo hacía… Kurogane desaparecería… para siempre.

Fay se sentó de repente cuando oyó el estruendoso sonido de un reloj dando las horas. ¡Tiempo! ¡No quedaba tiempo! ¡Tenía que salir de allí! ¡No podía dejar que Kurogane desapadeciera! ¡No podía volver a perderlo!

**Cayendo **

**Cayendo **

**Cayendo en el amor. **

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Kurogane, sentándose y desperezándose.

"¡Tengo que salir de aquí!" gritó Fay, poniéndose de pie mientras el reloj continuaba marcando las horas. _Cuatro._

"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Kurogane se dejó llevar por el pánico, también poniéndose de pie.

_Cinco._

"¡Hay algo que debo hacer!"

_Seis._

"¿El qué?" preguntó Kurogane, comenzando a sentirse enojado con el molesto reloj.

"Algo… debo encontrar… debo acabar. ¡No quiero que desaparezcas!"

_Ocho._

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"

"_¡No lo sé!_" gritó Fay mientras buscaba una salida.

"¡Mago!" gritó Kurogane con enfado, no muy seguro de dónde había sacado ese tratamiento.

"¡Por favor, Kuro-rin! ¡Ayúdame a buscar una salida!" gritó desesperadamente.

_Diez._

"¡Espera, Fay!" Kurogane intentó calmarlo, agarrándolo por las muñecas. "Por favor… recuerda. ¡Recuerda! ¡Él querrá que olvides!" El hombre no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero de todas formas sabía que era necesario decirlo. Tenía una oportunidad. ¡No podía dejar que Fay olvidara! De alguna forma, sabía que sus vidas dependían de eso.

_Once._

"¡Nunca!" dijo Fay con fiereza mientras abrazaba a su amor una última vez. "¡Nunca olvidaré! Nunca podría estar más lejos de ti… de lo que lo estoy ahora."

Kurogane alargó el abrazo por un instante. Pensamientos confusos deambulaban por su mente mientras aprovechaba ese momento para memorizar la esencia del cabello de Fay, la sensación de él entre sus brazos.

_Te llevas tanto de mí contigo… tan lejos._

No expresó en voz alta esos pensamientos, pero sabía que Fay lo había entendido mientras se separaba de él.

_Doce._

"Por favor," dijo con calma. "Debo hacer esto. Sácame de aquí."

Kurogane asintió solemnemente. Los dos avanzaron hacia la pared del fondo de su pequeño reservado, sabiendo de algún modo que era la respuesta que buscaban. Fay tiró de las cortinas de seda de la pared y los amantes se encontraron ante una pared desnuda que parecía un espejo. Fay miró a Kurogane, que asintió y alzó un puño. Entonces asestó un puñetazo devastador a la pared. La cosa se rompió por el impacto. De repente, Fay sintió que caía. Extendió una mano hacia Kurogane y sintió que sus dedos se rozaban por un breve instante… pero entonces cayó a través de una nube de humo y música que se debilitaba. La última cosa que vio fue el rostro aterrado de Kurogane por encima de él.

Y entonces desapareció.

**Mientras el mundo cae. **

XxX

¡Estaba cayendo! ¡Estaba demasiado lejos! Intentó llegar hasta él… sintió que sus dedos se rozaban por un breve y agonizante segundo. Entonces lo perdió. La última cosa que vio fue el rostro de Fay mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad que había bajo él. Entonces _él_ estaba cayendo, cayendo a través de humo y oscuridad. La siguiente cosa que supo, fue que su cuerpo chocaba contra algo duro.

Rápidamente, Kurogane se irguió, intentando desembarazarse del dolor mientras observaba lo que lo rodeaba. ¡Estaba de vuelta en la jaula! De repente, todos sus recuerdos volvieron a él, combinados con el recuerdo de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"Mm, mierda," dijo Ashura con languidez desde su trono. "Has vuelto. Esperaba que ese sueño fuera lo suficiente fuerte como para capturaros a los dos. Bah, no importa. Consumió el tiempo suficiente."

Kurogane se estremeció cuando sus dos realidades se mezclaron. Se tocó los labios hinchados, recordando el último beso tormentoso que había compartido con el mago. ¿Realmente había pasado eso? ¿De verdad acababa de… hacerle el amor a Fay?

"¿Todo eso ha sido... sólo un sueño?"

Ashura frunció los labios, considerando la pregunta. "Bueno, ambos estabais _allí_, ciertamente. Estabais allí juntos. Aunque _fue_ un sueño que creé, supongo que se podría afirmar que ambos lo habéis experimentado juntos. Así que… te dejaré a ti decidir si realmente te lo follaste o no." Ante esto, el Rey Goblin le sonrió malignamente, perfectamente consciente de la confusión emocional que eso les causaría al ninja y al mago… asumiendo que el mago lo recordase, claro está.

Kurogane se estremeció de nuevo mientras los recuerdos lo recorrían. Aún podía sentir la piel enfebrecida del mago sobre él, _dentro_ de él. Evocó la sensación de la seda blanca bajo él y piel cálida sobre él. Cayó a cuatro patas, extrañamente abrumado por las imágenes y sensaciones que asaltaban su alma. Dedos inquisitivos… una espalda esbelta y sudorosa… labios hinchados de besar… piel pálida arqueándose con su roce… la boca abierta, la cabeza echada hacia atrás por el éxtasis… una pasión tan profunda y ardiente que estaba seguro que su corazón no sería el único en arder. Nada… nada en ninguno de los mundos… lo había hecho sentir así. Kurogane se colocó una mano sobre la frente caliente. Aún podía saborear a Fay en sus labios.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya," comentó Ashura mientras observaba al ninja. "Nuestro pequeño Fay debe ser un maravilloso pedazo de carne… para hacerte perder lo estribos así a _ti_."

Kurogane no dijo nada. Simplemente miró al demente rey de los goblins antes de dirigir su atención al espejo, esperando ver a Fay. No era como si lo que hubiese dicho el hombre fuese mentira. Había sido… glorioso. Además, mentiría si dijera que nunca había imaginado cómo sería… estar con el mago. Ni que decir tiene, también había imaginado un encuentro bajo sus propias condiciones, pero aún así… había sido todo lo que había soñado y más. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que Ashura estaba insinuando, había sido más que un polvo rápido para él. Significaba algo para él… casi más de lo que se atrevía a admitir, incluso a sí mismo. Pero… ¿había significado algo para el mago? ¿Lo recordaría? Ahora entendía el motivo de su desesperación en el sueño. No era simplemente que Ashura _quisiera_ que olvidase. Era que lo _forzaría_ a olvidar y no habría ni una maldita cosa que ninguno de los dos pudiera haber hecho para evitarlo, incluso si _hubiesen_ recordado. El espadachín puso una mano sobre el muro de cristal de su prisión, su expresión era ilegible mientras miraba la imagen reflejada del cuerpo inmóvil de Fay.

"¿Él… lo recordará?"

"No," respondió Ashura fríamente. "El hechizo era mucho más fuerte en él que en ti. No recordará nada de lo que ha pasado, o de su búsqueda. Si he hecho bien mi trabajo, ni siquiera te recordará a _ti_."

Kurogane se agitó interiormente de rabia, pero su rostro se mantuvo impasible. Tan enojado como estaba con Ashura por haber torturado tanto a Fay, echando sal en las heridas que aún no se habían podido curar apropiadamente, sabía que no podría soportar dar al hombre nada más con lo que acosarlo. Además, aún había esperanza. Si el hechizo era tan fuerte en el mago, entonces ¿cómo era que había sido el primero en recordar que no deberían estar allí?

_Quizás aún haya una oportunidad de que pueda recuperar la memoria_, pensó Kurogane mientras su mirada vagaba sobre la inmóvil figura de su mago loco, que estaba tumbado sobre lo que parecía ser un montón de basura. La idea de él, indefenso y solo sin su memoria, hizo que el corazón del guerrero se retorciese de dolor. Fay lo necesitaba… y él no lo podía ayudar. El hombre continuó castigándose mentalmente mientras seguía mirando el rostro inocente y pálido del mago. Espera… ¿pálido? No. Ya no era así. Había un destello de color mezclando con el blanco. Era…

_¡La rosa!_

_¡Oh dios mío! Había pasado de verdad. __¡Realmente se había acostado con él!_

Por el más pequeño instante, la ilegible máscara de los oscuros rasgos del ninja se rompió y sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación.

_¡Maldito seas, Fay! Por favor… __**tienes **__que recordar. ¡Me prometiste que no lo olvidarías!_

XxX

De las muchas maneras que habría elegido para despertarse de un profundo sueño, la fuerte esencia de basura en el aire ciertamente no era la primera. No sabía cuánto rato había estado en el espacio entre la vigilia y el sueño, pero fue el hedor a porquería que llenaba su nariz lo que finalmente lo convenció para despertarse y buscar la forma de huir de él. Se sentó lentamente, luchando contra el fuerte mareo que anegaba su mente.

"¿Qué estaba haciendo?" se preguntó con un gemido.

Cuando finalmente fue capaz de abrir los ojos sin que el mundo girase ante ellos, Fay se dio cuenta de que tenía algo firmemente apretado en su mano derecha. Miró y descubrió un melocotón con un mordisco. El único problema que presentaba era que tenía un nido de gusanos viscosos donde debería haber estado el hueso. Fay se estremeció de asco y lanzó la fruta podrida. ¿Había sido _él_ quien lo había mordido? ¡Genial! Seguramente ahora iba a tener gusanos.

Fay miró a su alrededor mientras se deslizaba por el montón de basura. Por un momento, se le pasó por la cabeza que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba o de lo que estaba haciendo allí.

"¡QUÍTATE DE MI ESPALDA!" dijo una voz de hombre áspera y abandonada en su oído. Fay gritó un pequeño "ah" y se alejó del montón de chatarra… ¡justo cuando un trozo de ésta comenzó a moverse! Cuando la cosa se giró para enfrentarlo, Fay apenas pudo distinguir la figura de un anciano doblado por la mitad bajo un montón de basura. Por alguna razón, la anciana criatura le parecía vagamente familiar, aunque no sabía por qué. Si nuestro querido Fay hubiese tenido pleno control de sus facultades mentales, habría sabido que esa criatura que había ante él, con la excepción de su avanzada edad, guardaba un enorme parecido con Kyle Rondart.

"¿Por qué no miras por dónde andas, jovencito?" preguntó el Kyle-cosa con enojo.

"_Estaba_ mirando," insistió Fay mientras ojeaba la chatarrería otra vez con su mirada vacía. Apenas recordaba nada de ninguna manera. Recordaba a Sakura, a Syaoran y a Mokona. Había… algo sobre un viaje… sonriente… vacío… no, eso no era así. Algo… hacía… que el sentimiento de vacío… desapareciera.

_Por cada botón que abría, depositaba un rudo beso en el pecho de Fay. Entonces empezó a besar su estómago, yendo hacia abajo… hasta la cintura. Fay soltó un fuerte gemido cuando comenzó a desatar el cinturón._

De repente, Fay descubrió que le faltaba el aire. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclarar su mente. ¿Qué había sido eso?

"¿Y hacia dónde ibas?" el hombre basura continuó con su perorata, aunque el objeto de su diatriba apenas notaba su presencia.

"No me acuerdo," respondió Fay con honestidad.

"¡No puedes mirar por dónde vas si no sabes a dónde vas!"

Fay sólo lo escuchaba a medias. Lentamente, comenzó a vagar lejos de la cosa quejosa. Había… algo más que debería estar haciendo.

_Se acercó a él y, con manos temblorosas, abrió su camisa negra de un tirón. Sonrió endemoniadamente mientras dejaba caer la camisa arruinada. Sus manos llegaron rápidamente a la cintura, liberando con facilidad de su prisión la dura longitud de él._

Debilitado, se colocó una mano sobre la frente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

"Estaba… buscando algo," dijo lentamente. De eso estaba bastante seguro.

"A ver si es esto," le dijo la criatura de basura, sacando una cosa blanca del montón de basura que había a su alrededor. Fay inclinó la cabeza a un lado, mirando con vacilación la cosa que había en la mano de Kyle Basura. Era un peluche. Se parecía a…

"¿Mokona?" dijo inseguro. Había algo fuera de lugar. Mokona no era un peluche. Mokona era real… ¿no?

"Eso es lo que estabas buscando, ¿verdad?" dijo Kyle Basura amablemente mientras le tendía el muñeco a Fay. Lo cogió y lo miró un momento. ¿Era eso lo que buscaba? Realmente no lo sabía. Claro. ¿Por qué no? Era algo que le resultaba familiar.

"Sí. Gracias," dijo en voz baja, frotando el pequeño peluche blanco contra su mejilla, buscando consuelo. Estaba tan confundido.

"Y ahora," dijo la criatura de basura mientras guiaba a Fay hacia el montón de chatarra del que había salido. "¿Por qué no entras aquí y ves si hay algo más que te guste?"

Dicho esto, el Kyle-cosa empujó a Fay a través de una pequeña puerta… y el confuso hombre se encontró de repente de vuelta a su habitación en Japón.

"¿Japón? ¿Es así como se llama?" dijo con voz adormilada mientras se tumbaba en el futón que había en el centro de la habitación. Recordó vagamente haber llegado allí con Sakura y Syaoran pero… ¿por qué estaban allí? Era… importante para alguien, ¿no? Japón era… un refugio.

_Un ligero estremecimiento lo recorrió cuando sintió que la punta de su necesidad lo rozaba por atrás._

"_Quiero… ver… tu rostro…" jadeó, agarrando las caderas del rubio y bajándolo lentamente sobre sí mismo._

Fay se hizo una bola, abrazando el peluche contra su pecho como si fuera un niño asustado. Ese sueño… el calor… la desesperada necesidad. ¿Por qué no lo podía recordar? ¿Qué era real… y qué era imaginario?

"¿Qué parte es… el sueño?" gimió, al borde de las lágrimas. Nada tenía sentido.

"Es mejor que te quedes aquí, querido," la áspera voz del Señor de la Basura sonó de repente en la serenidad de la habitación. "Ahí fuera no hay nada que te pueda interesar, no."

Fay se encogió aún más en el futón. No quería tener que enfrentarse con esa pesadilla. Pero a Kyle le importaba un bledo. Sacó a Fay del futón y lo sentó ante un espejo. Entones comenzó a tenderle objetos.

"Ooh, mira estas bonitas muñecas que tienes aquí," le dijo, tendiéndoselas a Fay. Las miró y vio los rostros de Syaoran y Sakura observándolo. ¿Ellos eran… sólo juguetes, también? ¿De veras había conocido a Mokona, Sakura y Syaoran… o todo eso había estado sólo en su mente? Mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo, se fueron apilando más cosas a su alrededor: libros, frascos de pociones, más muñecas que habría jurado que eran personas reales. Pero nada de eso importaba. Lo que más lo asustaba era su propio rostro. Estaba aterrorizado. Eso lo admitía con relativa facilidad. Pero no importaba cuánto miedo sintiera en su corazón, no conseguía eliminar esa mirada en blanco y vacía de sus ojos. Era como si él no estuviera tras esos ojos.

La atención de Fay fue apartada del espejo por algo nuevo que Kyle le había lanzado a la cabeza. Lo miró y vio un perro negro de peluche tirado a su lado. Dejando caer varias de las cosas que Kyle le había dado, cogió con cautela el animal de peluche. Por un momento tuvo un rostro real, un rostro familiar de ojos rojos. Pero entonces la imagen parpadeó y el rostro comenzó a desvanecerse.

¡NO! Gritó su corazón mientras el muñeco empezaba a desaparecer. ¡No podía desaparecer! El cachorro era real. ¡Lo conocía! ¡No perdería al cachorro!

"Por favor. No me abandones," susurró mientras las lágrimas surcaban silenciosamente su rostro. Sin importar cuanto lo intentara, no conseguía mantener el peluche sólido. Desaparecía en el olvido incluso más rápido.

_Se sentía como si su cuerpo se estuviera fundiendo, convirtiéndose en uno con… Se estaba perdiendo dentro del otro hombre. Aunque no era el olvido hacia lo que se acercaba. Estaba siendo creado de nuevo, convirtiéndose en algo mejor… algo completo. Ser abrazado era maravilloso. Ser besado y complacido era divino. Pero esto..._

El hombre del sueño… ese maravilloso sueño… ya no podía ver su rostro. Todo estaba desapareciendo. Fay hundió su rostro en el pelo medio desaparecido del perro, ahogando su llanto y manteniéndolo oculto de Kyle.

"No. ¡No quiero olvidar!"

"¿De qué estás hablando, querido?" preguntó Kyle mientras ponía más cosas en los brazos de Fay. El cachorro se desvaneció entre sus manos. No podía recordar qué estaba diciendo. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Aunque sentía lágrimas en su rostro, su reflejo seguía estando completamente vacío.

"Había… algo… que estaba buscando," murmuró con desespero. Casi lo había recordado. Pero de nuevo se le estaba escapando. Si lo perdía esta vez... se habría ido para siempre.

"No digas tonterías. Está todo aquí. Todas las cosas del mundo que te han interesado están aquí," insistió el Kyle-cosa.

No… no era verdad. Faltaba algo.

"_Oh, dios… __**¡oh, Fay!**__" gimió desesperadamente._

El destello de memoria envió una punzada de dolor a su cabeza. Como venida de otra vida, la voz de una joven se abrió paso en su mente, diciendo palabras que luchaban por traer recuerdos con ellas.

"Por increíbles peligros… e innumerables fatigas," Fay comenzó a recitar las palabras, como si no poseyese control sobre su boca. "Me he abierto camino hasta el castillo… más allá de la Ciudad de los Goblins… para recuperar el hombre que me has robado…"

"¿Qué te ocurre, querido? ¿No te gustan tus juguetes?"

Fay dudó por un instante, resistiéndose a la atracción del recuerdo. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué camino?

_**¡Por favor, Fay! ¡Recuerda! Aún hay tiempo.**_

Fue sacado de la confusión del hechizo de Kyle por su propio reflejo… algo que no había visto antes. Tras su oreja había una brillante rosa roja. La intensa fragancia de rosas inundó su nariz mientras alzaba la mano para tocar los pétalos escarlatas.

"_Te amo, Fay."_

De repente, el mago sintió la presión de _cosas_ contra su cuerpo. Era un conjuro. "Todo es chatarra," dijo con hilo de voz por el descubrimiento.

"¿Y qué te parece esto?" Preguntó Kyle, haciendo aparecer el viejo báculo de Fay de la nada. "¡Esto no es chatarra!"

Fay contempló el báculo, inseguro de su propia realidad.

_Kurogane no dijo nada. Simplemente abrazó más a Fay. Le cogió la barbilla con la mano y lo besó lenta y profundamente en los labios._

"_Por favor… no desaparezcas."_

"¡Sí que lo es!" gritó Fay, cogiendo el báculo y usándolo para hacer añicos el espejo. Kyle se desvaneció y la habitación comenzó a derrumbarse a su alrededor.

"¡Tengo que salvar a Kuro-tan!"

"¡Fay-san! ¡Fay-san!" de repente oyó la áspera voz de Sakura en algún lugar por encima de él. Pronto se le unieron los chillidos gemelos de las Mokona Modoki. Fay avanzó con dificultad entre la basura que lo rodeaba, intentando salir del vertedero. Al cabo de poco, sintió que unas garras peludas cogían sus manos, liberándolo.

"¡Fay-san ha vuelto!" aclamó Sakura, atrapándolo en un demoledor abrazo de oso.

"¡Yay! ¡Fay está bien!" gritó la Mokona negra.

"¡Fay, adivina qué! ¡Ya casi estamos!" gritó la Mokona blanca, señalando hacia una extensión de muro más allá del vertedero. "¡Ésas son las puertas de la Ciudad de los Goblins!"

"Por fin," gritó Fay con alivio mientras caía de rodillas. Pero no fue sólo el alivio lo que lo postró en el suelo. Estaba abrumado… de tantas formas. Igual que Kurogane, de repente recordaba todo lo que había pasado en su sueño compartido. Pero… ¿había sido un sueño? ¿Cómo podía serlo? Aún tenía tras la oreja la rosa que Kurogane le había dado. Esa rosa le había salvado la vida…

Y… Kuro-min… ¿de verdad habían… hecho el amor? El mago se sonrojó profundamente ante el pensamiento. No se avergonzaba de eso… no del todo. Nunca había experimentado nada tan completo y devastadoramente hermoso. Todo lo que había sentido mientras ocurría le parecía tan real ahora como entonces. Verdaderamente amaba a su Kuro-cachorro. No había forma de negarlo. Pero... ¿sentiría Kurogane lo mismo? La línea entre el sueño y la realidad era tan distorsionada que no podía estar seguro de nada. De todas formas, sus meditaciones tendrían que esperar hasta que hubiese sacado a Kuro-pon del castillo.

_Lo salvaré de Ashura_, pensó mientras se ponía de pie y se unía a Sakura y las Mokonas en el camino hacia las puertas de la ciudad.

… _Incluso si piensa en nosotros como amigos… incluso si lo que Ashura dijo era cierto y no le importo… no lo abandonaré._

Sin que ellos lo supieran, una figura mugrienta y encorvada merodeaba entre las inmóviles sombras del vertedero, observando todos sus movimientos.

"Oh, no," masculló Syaoran mientras los compañeros se acercaban a las puertas. Estaban en peligro.

"¡Abrid!" gritó Mokona, lanzándose contra la puerta cerrada. "¡Abrid las puertas!"

"¡Mokona, por favor, no! Vas a despertar a la guardia," siseó Fay, señalando hacia la sombra goblin inmóvil. No sabía si la cosa oscura estaba realmente dormida, pero visto que la criatura no los había atacado, supuso que así era.

"¡Pues que se despierten todos!" vociferó Mokona, volviéndose ligeramente roja por el enfado. "¡Lucharé con todos ellos hasta la muerte!"

"Mokona," suplicó Fay, atrapando en el aire el manju blanco para evitar que siguiera haciendo ruido. "Por favor, hazlo por mí, cállate."

"Bueno, si es por Fay…" comenzó Mokona, volviéndose roja de nuevo, ahora por vergüenza más que por enojo. Dejó caer las orejas con abatimiento y de repente la pequeña bola de pelusa se pareció más a la Mokona que él conocía. "Pero… Mokona no es una cobarde."

"Lo sé."

"Y la Mokona negra está aquí con Mokona."

"Cierto."

"¡Pues entonces lucharemos con quién sea, dónde sea, en cualquier lugar, cuando sea y…!"

Fay suspiró, frustrado, mientras colocaba una mano sobre la boca de Mokona para que se callara. Debía haber algún modo de entrar. Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para sugerir algo, las puertas se abrieron.

"Bieeeen," dijo despacio.

"¡A LA CARGA!" gritaron las dos Mokona. Mokona se liberó del agarre de Fay y las dos atravesaron las puertas volando. Sakura entró lentamente tras ellas. Fay dudó un instante. Normalmente, no se abría adentrado en una trampa tan obvia, pero realmente no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer. Tendrían que enfrentarse a lo que fuera que Ashura se guardaba en la manga y sobrevivir. En el momento en que Fay entró, las puertas se cerraron de golpe tras él.

"Bueno, no puedo decir que no lo esperase," dijo con calma mientras observaba el patio en el que se encontraban. Donde estaban los compañeros había un trozo de suelo, y más allá de eso había una extensión de terreno que a Fay le recordaba un tablero. Entre ellos y el muro interior de la ciudad había dieciséis cuadrados de obsidiana negra. La única forma de llegar al otro lado era pasando por las baldosas de piedra.

"Esto no me gusta."

Las Mokona Modoki intentaron pasarlas volando, pero ambas fueron repelidas al instante por una barrera invisible.

"Que nadie se mueva," ordenó Fay severamente. Se hacía una idea bastante aproximada de lo que pasaría si hacían esto mal. Tanteó cautelosamente con el pie la losa que tenía ante él. Bajo la ligera presión, la baldosa se partió y se cayó a pedazos, rebelando un abismo oscuro y sin fin bajo ésta.

"Hyuu," el mago soltó su típico silbido falso mientras miraba hacia la oscuridad. "Eso podría haber sido malo." Entonces colocó el pie sobre la losa contigua. Ésta aguantó y Fay se puso encima.

"Id por donde yo pise, todos. Si pisamos alguna de las losas incorrecta, se romperán y seremos historia. Tenemos que encontrar el camino correcto."

Las Mokonas asintieron, ambos saltándose sobre los hombros de Sakura para evitar caer en una piedra errónea. Fay medía sus elecciones. Había una losa justo a su derecha, otra en diagonal a la derecha, otra justo delante de él y otra en diagonal a la izquierda. Escogió la de la izquierda, probando su peso sobre la piedra encantada antes de desplazarse completamente. Sakura se colocó en el punto donde había estado él antes. Siguieron así unos minutos más, moviéndose despacio por el terreno, probando losas, algunas veces acertando y otras, fallando… hasta que por fin estuvieron a un paso del otro lado y de la seguridad (de una seguridad relativa. Después de todo, estaban entrando en una ciudad goblin.) Fay estaba escogiendo la última losa cuando a Sakura le resbaló un pie accidentalmente y apoyó algo de peso sobre la baldosa maldita que había al lado. Cuando Fay oyó el revelador sonido de piedra rompiéndose, se giró para estirar a Sakura, pero ella balanceó los brazos en un intento de mantener el equilibrio. Su gigante y peluda extremidad dio de lleno a Fay. El golpe inesperado lanzó al mago hacia el aire. Éste aterrizó sobre una de las piedras negras. Apenas tuvo tiempo de horrorizarse antes de que la suave superficie negra se convirtiera en polvo y cayera en la oscuridad.

Intentó aferrarse al borde mientras caía. Pero sus dedos no llegaron. Cerró los ojos, desesperado, mientras se dejaba caer.

_He fallado. Está demasiado lejos… demasiado alto. __¡No puedo alcanzar! Ya no puedo... alcanzarlo a él. __Estaba tan cerca... pero he fallado... igual que antes. ¡De nuevo es culpa mía!_

Pero justo cuando se estaba consignando a la oscuridad final del laberinto, al destino que pensaba que se merecía, sintió que una mano aferraba la suya.

"¡Fay-san!"

_Espera. ¡Ésa no es la voz de Sakura-chan!_

Fay abrió los ojos… y vio el rostro de Syaoran.

"¿Sy-Syaoran-kun?"

"¡Aguanta, Fay-san! ¡Aguanta! ¡Te sacaremos de ahí!"

El mago echó una ojeada más allá del chico y vio a Sakura sujetándolo por las piernas. Syaoran se había lanzado al agujero en el último momento, apartándolo de las fauces del laberinto. Sakura debía haberlo atrapado cuando se había lanzado.

Fay miró confundido el rostro del joven mientras Sakura los estiraba hacia arriba. Pero Syaoran no pudo aguantarle la mirada. La apartó de él, con el rostro teñido por la vergüenza.

"Syaoran-kun, ¿cómo has…?"

"No voy a pedirte perdón, y no me avergüenzo de nada de lo que he hecho," dijo con aspereza mientras Sakura los depositaba sobre terreno sólido. "Ashura me obligó a darte ese melocotón. No me importa lo que pienses de mí… y no tengo interés en que seamos amigos." Syaoran estaba preparado para levantarse y salir para siempre de sus vidas… cuando de pronto sintió que los brazos de Fay lo rodeaban en un abrazo compasivo.

"Te perdono, Syaoran-kun," susurró al oído del chico. Se había sentido triste y decepcionado por su traición… pero lo entendía.

Syaoran se apartó de él, con el rostro lleno de confusión y sorpresa.

"¿M-me perdonas?"

Fay asintió mientras se ponía de pie, ayudando al joven a hacer lo mismo.

"Syaoran-kun y Sakura amigos," dijo el amable gigante, atrapándolo en un abrazo de oso. Eso no era muy extraño en ella. Lo que sí era extraño fue lo que pasó cuando la cabeza de Syaoran contactó con su pecho. La pluma negra que llevaba tras la oreja comenzó a cambiar. Brilló, tembló, y finalmente se transformó en una de las plumas blancas de memoria que Fay conocía tan bien. La pluma recién transformada se fundió con Sakura y, justo ante sus ojos, ella empezó a cambiar.

Su voluminoso cuerpo empezó a encogerse. Los cuernos se replegaron en su cabeza y las greñas rojas comenzaron a retroceder, dejando una piel suave y rosada en su lugar. La enorme mandíbula desapareció, mostrando un rostro hermoso y joven. Cuando finalmente la transformación se hubo completado, la Sakura que Fay conocía yacía desnuda y exhausta en los brazos de Syaoran.

Syaoran simplemente miró a la joven que había entre sus brazos, demasiado sorprendido para hablar. Pero, cansada como estaba, Sakura parecía saber qué decir. Alzó una mano y acercó el rostro de Syaoran al suyo.

"Syaoran," empezó a susurrar a su oído. "Gracias." Entonces presionó sus labios tiernamente contra los de él. Cuando finalmente se separaron, hizo una pausa para mirar profundamente en sus ojos verdes. Entonces abrazó su cuerpo tembloroso contra él con fuerza.

"Por fin," susurró, medio ahogándose con las lágrimas. "Estuviste… siempre conmigo. ¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta? Lo siento tanto, Sakura. ¡Todo es culpa mía!"

"Calla," dijo la chica de ojos verdes, colocando alegremente un dedo sobre sus labios. "No pienses en eso ahora, mi amor. Lo único que importa es que volvemos a estar juntos. Me habéis liberado, tú y Fay-san."

"Mimosos, mimosos, pajaritos amorosos," dijo la Mokona negra con voz cantarina.

"Eh… ¿le importaría a alguien explicarme esto?" Preguntó Fay mientras se quitaba el abrigo y envolvía con él el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura.

"Sakura es… el motivo por el cual he estado trabajando para Ashura. Ella es lo que he estado buscando; ella y esta pluma que nunca supe que ya tenía."

"Syaoran es el príncipe de nuestra tierra, Clow," comenzó a explicar Sakura. "Él y yo crecimos juntos, y nos amábamos mucho, a pesar de que él era un príncipe y yo sólo era la humilde hija de una adivina."

"Nos íbamos a casar," dijo Syaoran con amargura mientras se alzaba del suelo, alzando a su amor con él.

"Pero yo… no me lo merecía. Deseé que pudiera encontrar alguien que fuera digno de él. Y… Ashura vino y concedió mi deseo. Me raptó en medio de la noche y me transformó en esa horrible bestia, dándole a Syaoran la oportunidad de encontrar otra persona."

"¡Pero yo no quería otra persona!" insistió Syaoran, dirigiendo esa parte del discurso más a Sakura que a Fay. "La seguí hasta aquí, pero ya era tarde. Ashura dijo que si quería romper el hechizo, tenía que servirlo. Mientras tanto, podría buscar una pluma encantada que restauraría sus recuerdos y su forma humana. Rastreé todo el laberinto, guardando todas las plumas que encontraba. Ashura seguía diciéndome que aún no había encontrado la correcta, pero… debe haber estado mintiendo. Esa pluma negra fue la primera que encontré. Pero ni eso me habría servido si no hubiese sido capaz de encontrarla a ella. Pero tú, Fay-san, nos has reunido."

"¿De veras?"

"Sí. En el pantano," dijo Sakura entre risitas. "Y ahora… te ayudaremos a reunirte con aquél que más te importa."

Fay abrazó a los dos niños. Aunque era cierto que eran un poco mayores para ser considerados como tales y no eran _sus_ niños, era tan maravilloso ver que habían encontrado la felicidad… incluso aunque no fuesen los que él conocía. Quizás había esperanza para el Syaoran y la Sakura reales.

"Gracias."

"No. Gracias a _ti_, Fay-san," respondió Sakura. "Quiero devolverte el favor. Puedo ver cuánto significa ese hombre para ti."

"Bueno, ¿a qué estamos esperando?" dijo Syaoran. "¡Vayamos a por esa rata que se hace llamar Ashura!"

"¡YAY!" vitorearon las Mokona mientras guiaban la marcha hacia la Ciudad Goblin.

XxX

Kurogane se podría haber pegado a sí mismo. Debía ser por todo el tiempo que había pasado con el mago. En ese mismo instante, sentía ganas de hacer algo que fuera en contra de todo su entrenamiento ninja. ¡Tenía ganas de saltar y ponerse a bailar de alegría! Joder… bailar… de alegría. El mago estaba vivo. Había sobrevivido al laberinto, vencido los trucos de Ashura sin usar su propia magia, y ahora estaba de camino al castillo. Pronto saldrían de ese lugar de locos. ¡Nada lo podría parar ahora! O eso pensaba hasta que miró a Ashura, aún tumbado en su trono.

"¡Eh, tú!" le gritó. "¿No estás ni un _poco_ preocupado? No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ha roto tu estúpido hechizo. No podrás detenerle."

"Ah. ¡Qué confianza! Qué _fe_ que el hombre que amas entrará corriendo por esa puerta en cualquier momento y te rescatará." Con eso, los teatrales y excéntricos gestos de Ashura se transformaron drásticamente. De repente su rostro perdió todo el buen humor y sus ojos fríos y muertos se clavaron en Kurogane como dos rayos de hielo. "Desafortunadamente, pequeño ninja, no todo el mundo puede tener su final feliz. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Vivir feliz para siempre? Lamento decírtelo, cariño, pero no funciona así."

Lo cierto era que Kurogane había sentido miedo antes. Pero lo había sentido tan poco que apenas reconoció el frío peso dentro de su pecho mientras Ashura volvía aquellos ojos locos sobre el reflejo triunfante de Fay. Estaba asustado… temía por Fay. ¿Qué más le podría hacer el Rey Goblin?

De repente, los ojos de Ashura se volvieron hacia él, como si hubiese oído sus pensamientos.

"Al entrar en la ciudad, el pequeño Fay ha activado las defensas finales. Como ha usado la magia oscura prohibida, no será capaz de resistir mi poder. La pesadilla final pronto empezará. Os obligaré… ¡a destruiros mutuamente!"

Kurogane apenas pudo callar una exclamación de horror. ¡No! ¡No era cierto! Él nunca heriría a Fay. ¡Ese loco hijo de puta no podía obligarlo a hacer nada!

"¿Eso crees? No tienes elección. Vas a matar a Fay," lo dijo con tanta convicción que, por un momento, Kurogane temió que ya lo hubiera hecho.

"¡Te obligaré a hacerlo!"

XxX

NdT: siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en colgar este capítulo. Dije que sólo tardaría un par de días de más, y ha resultado ser un mes entero. La razón es que, aún estando en las vacaciones escolares, tengo mucho trabajo en casa, así que apenas he tenido tiempo de ponerme con esto. De aquí a unos días comenzaré el nuevo curso, esta vez en la universidad, pero intentaré colgar el último capítulo antes de empezar. A ver si me da tiempo. Espero no haberos hecho enojar mucho. ¡Hasta pronto!


	6. Capítulo 6: Un deseo de despertar

**NdA: Aviso:** Hay un lemon en este capítulo, pero puesto que no recibí ninguna queja del último, no me siento obligada a decir dónde está. Me imagino que si molesta a algunas personas, pueden decir dónde deberían parar de leer y dónde empezar de nuevo. También hay uno o dos pequeños spoilers del capítulo 182 en adelante, si no habéis llegado a esa parte del manga.

Disfrutad del último capítulo. Espero que no se os haga demasiado largo.

**NdT:** Aquí está el último capítulo de esta fantástica historia. Antes de nada, me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a mi querida amiga nekoumori como regalo de cumpleaños y para darle las gracias por su colaboración, ya que sin ella, que me introdujo en , hoy no estaríamos aquí disfrutando de otra maravillosa historia en castellano. ¡Muchas gracias y disfrútalo!

**El Centro del Laberinto**

_Capítulo 6: __Un deseo de despertar_

Sus primeros pasos fueron desinhibidos mientras Fay y sus compañeros entraban en la Ciudad Goblin. Todo estaba en silencio. No se movía nada… y eso era lo que Fay encontraba perturbador.

"Esto no me gusta," susurró por segunda vez.

"¿Dónde están todos?" preguntó Sakura.

"Obviamente han oído que las Mokona Modoki venían y se han asustado," anunció Mokona, hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

Como llamados por ese comentario irreflexivo sobre su cobardía, un enjambre de sombras goblin se lanzó sobre ellos. De repente, la ciudad se llenó de sombras retorcidas y chillonas. Al cabo de poco, estuvieron completamente rodeados.

"Eh... creo que ese comentario sobre el miedo ha sido inadecuado," dijo Fay, pidiendo disculpas con una sonrisa al muro de sombras furiosas que los rodeaba. Pero éstas no se apaciguaron. Las sombras se lanzaron sobre nuestros héroes a la vez, con los colmillos y las garras sobresaliendo de la oscuridad respirante. Syaoran, Sakura y las hermanas Mokona usaron su magia para luchar contra las sombras. Fay era el único que no tenía nada con lo que luchar. Así que esquivaría todos los golpes que le enviaran, aunque sabía que no los podría eludir eternamente.

Syaoran fue el primero en darse cuenta de que Fay estaba indefenso e inmediatamente irrumpió para ayudarlo. Sakura no se quedaba corta. Fay encontraba interesante observar el estilo de lucha de esta Sakura. La Sakura que conocía era tímida y recatada y, hasta donde sabía, no tenía ninguna habilidad de lucha. Esta Sakura no era tímida en absoluto. Si Sakura-hime hubiese estado en esa situación, no habría sido capaz de luchar por miedo o por vergüenza. A esta Sakura no parecía importarle ni una cosa ni la otra. Cada vez que realizaba uno de sus poderosos ataques mágicos, el abrigo de Fay ondeaba con fuerza. Pero a ella no parecía importarle. Siguió luchando… hasta que unos de los demonios le clavó sus colmillos venenosos en el cuello.

"¡SAKURA!" gritó Syaoran mientras ella caía, moviéndose inmediatamente para cogerla. Las Mokonas se acercaron rápidamente para cubrir a la pareja. Fay se quedó donde estaba, observándolos, incapaz de moverse.

"¿Sakura… hime?" susurró, abrumado por los recuerdos. Estaba de vuelta en el estadio… su espada estaba hundida en el pecho de Sakura, su rostro cubierto por la sangre de ella. Había sido incapaz de detenerlo… igual que ahora.

"¡Sakura! Sakura, ¿me oyes?" gritó Syaoran desesperadamente.

"Lo… siento," susurró ella, alzando una mano hacia su rostro. El veneno era rápido.

"¡No! ¡No digas eso, Sakura! ¡No te puedes rendir! Quédate conmigo," suplicó él, abrazándola contra su pecho.

_Puedes detener esto. Sabes que puedes._

Fay se tensó ante la voz. ¿Ashura? ¿El báculo? No estaba seguro.

_Eso podría curarla._

"T-te am..." la voz de Sakura se apagó a media frase. Su cabeza cayó a un lado desesperanzadoramente.

"¡NOOOO!" gritó Syaoran.

_Aún no es tarde. Podrías salvarla… y vencer la armada goblin._

"¡NO!" gritó Fay, cayendo de rodillas y cogiéndose la cabeza. Había jurado que no volvería a usar el báculo. "¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!"

_Dime, ¿cómo pretendes luchar contra criaturas incorpóreas? ¿De veras la dejarás morir... otra vez?"_

De repente, Fay sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sabía que no había nadie, pero aún así podía sentir cómo las manos serpenteaban por su cuerpo, hasta sus hombros y por sus brazos para coger sus manos firmemente. Entonces, el báculo apareció en ellas. Se derrumbó sobre los brazos que lo rodeaban, pero aún así lo forzaron a sostener el báculo oscuro.

"¡SAKURA! ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME DEJES!" oyó que gritaba Syaoran.

_¡NO!_ Dijo otra voz en su cabeza. _Si haces esto, no habrá vuelta atrás. ¡No quiero perderte!_

Desafortunadamente, la otra voz era más fuerte.

_Si __**no**__ haces esto, entonces __**tú**__ lo perderás a __**él**__… para siempre._

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Fay cogió el báculo firmemente mientras se ponía de pie.

_¡HAZLO!_

Fay giró el báculo hacia Sakura y le lanzó una ráfaga rápida de energía curativa. Intentó mantener el control del báculo mientras se volvía para enfrentarse a la armada goblin, pero falló. El báculo lo tenía completamente en su poder.

Fay se había ido.

XxX

"Así pues, Kurogane, ¿qué opinas de mi creación?" preguntó Ashura con suficiencia.

La verdad sea dicha, Kurogane estaba horrorizado por su "creación", pero no lo reflejó en su rostro. Lo único que se podía ver en él era ira.

"¿Qué le has hecho?"

"¿Yo, personalmente? Nada. Yo sólo he empezado el proceso dándole el báculo. Ha sido su elección usar el poder. El pequeño Fay se lo ha buscado."

¿Elección? ¿Qué elección? No había habido ninguna elección. Ashura lo había arrinconado, no dejándole ninguna otra opción. Aunque Fay no fuera un vampiro aquí, Kurogane imaginó que tendría un aspecto parecido al de ahora si alguna vez su lado vampírico se volvía loco. Unos colmillos prominentes sobresalían de su boca y unas garras asesinas brotaban de sus dedos. Sus movimientos eran más fluidos de lo normal, más animales. Sus hermosos ojos azules habían desaparecido, reemplazados por unos de un abrasador dorado; y al igual que no había ni rastro de azul en sus ojos, tampoco había ningún rastro de humanidad. Fay ya no estaba usando el báculo; el _báculo_ lo estaba usando a _él_. Al ninja le dolía ver al mago así. Kurogane quería que Fay volviera. Quería que _su_ Fay volviera.

"¡Tráelo de vuelta!" siseó peligrosamente.

"No puedo hacerlo. El poder del báculo es independiente. Yo simplemente le di vida."

"¿Podrá… volver?" preguntó el espadachín, inseguro.

"Oh, eso espero. Quiero ver el aspecto de su rostro cuando te mate. Quiero ver cómo la luz abandona sus ojos."

Kurogane estampó un puño inútilmente contra el cristal, expresando su rabia de la única forma en que podía. No era la idea de su propia muerte lo que lo asustaba. No temía la muerte. Lo que lo asustaba era el pensamiento de lo que su muerte le haría a Fay… especialmente si ésta era causada por él. No era sólo que el mago moriría sin su sangre si no que, a juzgar por lo que había visto durante las doce horas pasadas, semejante cosa lo destruiría desde dentro. Dejar a Ashura que hiciera con él lo que quisiera… eso podía soportarlo; pero no podría soportar ver a Fay herido… ya no.

"No más," dijo. En su voz había una orden silenciosa.

"¿Qué has dicho? No te he oído," el Rey Goblin hizo una mueca desdeñosa mientras bajaba la jaula hasta el suelo.

Kurogane se puso de rodillas dentro de la esfera de cristal, con las manos ante él de forma suplicante. Le parecía tan embarazoso. Nunca se había rebajado a pedir clemencia… ¡nunca! Pero ahora ya no le importaba. A la mierda el honor. Fay era demasiado importante para eso.

"Por favor," empezó a decir con calma. "Déjame ir a él. No vendrá aquí mientras esté así y sé que eso es lo que quieres. Déjame intentar traerlo de vuelta."

Por un momento, Ashura pareció considerar la súplica… pero entonces le mostró la misma mueca malvada.

"¿De veras te preocupas por él? ¿Estás dispuesto… a dar la vida por él?"

"Sí," respondió sin dudar.

"Está bien pues. Vamos, pequeño Kurogane, tráelo de vuelta… si crees que puedes."

Los ojos de Kurogane se abrieron momentáneamente por la sorpresa. Había esperado muchas respuestas a su petición, pero ésta no era ninguna de ellas. ¿Por qué le dejaba ir? ¿Dónde estaba la trampa?

"¿A qué estás esperando? Cuanto más tardes, más probable es que lo pierdas para siempre. Puede que tu voz sea la única cosa que lo pueda llamarlo de vuelta. Ve."

XxX

Syaoran había visto muchas cosas durante el tiempo pasado en el laberinto. Pero nunca en su corta vida había visto semejante destrucción gratuita. La Ciudad Goblin estaba en ruinas. La armada de sombras goblin había huido aterrorizada por el poder del báculo. Pero aún así, Fay había conseguido destruir a varios de ellos. Cuando ya no quedaban más para asesinar, el mago había vuelto su deseo de destrucción hacia la ciudad. Ahora, en vez de sombras, estaban rodeados por fuego, humo y escombros. Syaoran estaba agradecido porque el mago hubiera podido curar a Sakura antes de perder el control, pero ella aún estaba débil… y honestamente temía lo que haría Fay cuando ya no quedara nada que destruir. ¿Se volvería contra ellos? ¿Sería capaz de proteger a Sakura?

"¿Syaoran?" Sakura tosió débilmente. "¿Qué es eso que se nos está acercando?"

El joven miró en la dirección que ella señalaba y vio una figura oscura que se movía hacia ellos a través de las llamas. Cuando estuvo más cerca, la figura tomó una clara forma humana.

"¡Es él!" jadeó Syaoran, sorprendido. "¡El ninja!"

"¡Mago!" gritó la poderosa voz del espadachín una vez estuvo dentro del campo auditivo de la criatura enloquecida. La bestia cesó sus destrozos, no porque lo reconociera, al contrario, no había ningún signo de reconocimiento en sus ojos. Fueron el poder y la insistencia de la voz lo que atrajeron su atención. ¡Un desafío! ¡Carne fresca! ¡Algo nuevo para destruir!

Kurogane extendió su espada desenvainada hacia la criatura. Desafortunadamente, Ashura no le había permitido llevar la funda. Hubiera preferido no luchar contra el mago con la espada desnuda estando él en ese estado. Sin embargo, haría las cosas con lo que disponía. Miró fijamente a los ojos a la criatura que le había quitado a Fay.

"Sé que aún estás ahí. Vas a regresar. Volveremos juntos a casa." Dijo con voz firme y calmada.

No hubo reconocimiento en los ojos sanguinarios de la cosa poseída, pero ante el sonido de esas palabras tranquilizantes, Fay se despertó bajo la conciencia del báculo. Se encontró mirando a Kurogane a través de sus propios ojos, incapaz de hablarle, incapaz de acercarse a él y advertirle de que corriera… de que ya era tarde. Pero no podía hacer nada. Su cuerpo no le pertenecía.

_¡Por favor, Kuro-min, corre! No puedes salvarme. ¡Es demasiado peligroso!_

La criatura se lanzó sobre Kurogane, lanzándole rayos mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos. Kurogane los esquivó con facilidad. Casi más rápido de lo que el ojo podía captar, ya estaba sobre él, bajando el báculo para golpearle la cabeza. Rápidamente alzó la espada para protegerse del golpe. Saltaron chispas cuando el metal chocó contra la magia. De nuevo, clavó la mirada en los ojos de la bestia. Podía sentir cómo deseaba su sangre por la forma en que sus armas se presionaban la una contra la otra, luchando por dominar. Contra su voluntad, el espadachín sitió que la ira crecía en su pecho. ¡Esta _cosa_ no era Fay!

"¡HAZLO VOLVER!" gritó, dejando que su ira lo venciera. Presionó fuertemente con Sohi, forzando a la criatura a retroceder. Rápidamente, aprovechó su ventaja, lanzando una cuchillada, poniendo todo su poder en ella.

El demonio cayó hacia atrás cuando la espada lo cortó en el pecho. Un grito agudo escapó de sus labios y, de repente, ya no era sólo la criatura… era Fay. Kurogane retrocedió, horrorizado por lo que había hecho. Fay aún estaba ahí. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar eso? El horror lo abrumó mientras contemplaba su espada. ¿Qué le había dicho siempre al chico? Si no vas con cuidado, puedes cortar lo que no pretendías cortar. Era demasiado consciente de la intensidad de su propio gusto por la sangre. Bueno… esta vez no cedería ante ella. Sacaría a Fay de la oscuridad… incluso aunque le costara la vida.

Kurogane miró la herida del pecho de Fay. El demonio estaba tan enfurecido por el ataque que ni siquiera se había molestado en curarla. La sangre manaba de ella, cubriendo su pecho. Fay no estaba en un peligro inmediato, pero la herida podría resultar fatal si no era tratada debidamente. Una vez hecho el balance, Kurogane alzó la espada por encima de su cabeza… y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas tan lejos como pudo. El arma desapareció entre las llamas. Entonces, volvió a clavar la vista en los ojos de Fay.

"No alzaré una espada contra ti mientras estés así. Es posible que me mates… lo sé. I sé que te podría haber vencido fácilmente con Sohi… pero entonces habrías resultado herido… y no podría soportarlo."

El auténtico Fay le oyó. La expresión del rostro del ninja no había cambiado, pero Fay empezaba a darse cuenta de lo bien que entendía el lenguaje de sus ojos. Decían tanto ahora… cosas demasiado profundas y personales para ser expresadas con simples palabras.

_Te amo. Siempre te protegeré… incluso si mi vida acaba esta noche._

_¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR!_ Gritó Fay mentalmente. _¡Yo también te amo! ¡Por el amor de dios, Kuro-sama, corre! ¡No te quedes aquí y mueras! ¡TE LO __**SUPLICO**__!_

Pero la bestia en su interior no se movió a causa de los gritos desesperados de Kurogane ni por sus apasionadas palabras. Una mueca cruel torció su rostro mientras se lanzaba sobre él, agarrando al hombre indefenso por la garganta. Incluso mientras le robaban la vida, asfixiándolo, Kurogane alzó débilmente las manos y las colocó sobre el brazo que lo sostenía.

"Por favor," susurró. "Despierta."

_¡IDIOTA!_ Continuó gritando Fay, intentando romper el control del báculo. _¡No te mueras, maldito seas! ¡Lucha! ¿Por qué no luchas?_

_¡Sí!_ Pensó Kurogane triunfante mientras su visión comenzaba a oscurecerse por los bordes. Por un pequeño momento, había visto un destello de azul entre el oro líquido. Durante ese último momento, el rostro que amaba estuvo ante él, aunque estuviese inundado de terror. Durante ese mínimo instante, la presión en su garganta se aflojó. Pero al siguiente el demonio volvió, hundiendo las garras en su pecho y arrancando de él su corazón palpitante.

Cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Kurogane se desplomaba bajo su agarre, cuando sintió cómo su último aliento escapaba de sus pulmones, cuando vio que la luz abandonaba sus ojos rojos, dejándolos abiertos y vacíos… Fay lo perdió.

_¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

El demonio reaccionó ante su angustia. Se volvió aún más loco que antes. Gritos dementes e inhumanos escapaban de su boca y se desgarró la herida del pecho, derramando más sangre. Fay y el báculo tenían ahora la misma opinión, no queriendo más que perderse en la destrucción. Y las únicas cosas que quedaban por destruir eran… sus compañeros. La bestia recogió el báculo de dónde había caído durante la refriega y arremetió contra los otros.

"¡Fay-san!" gritó Syaoran mientras desenvainaba su propia espada, interponiéndose para defender a Sakura. "¡Detente! ¡Recuerda quién eres!"

"¿POR QUÉ?" gritó la criatura mientras lanzaba un ataque tras otro de magia abrasadora contra el joven. Éste los esquivó todos y se las apañó para desviarlos lejos de Sakura. Pero sabía que no sería capaz de seguir así para siempre… no contra semejante poder impresionante.

"¡QUIERO MORIR!" dijo la voz de Fay, abriéndose paso a través de los gritos airados de la bestia.

_Por favor, alguien… ¡quién sea! ¡Dadme muerte! ¡Matadme! Enviadme... con Kurogane. ¡__Dejadnos estar al fin juntos!_

_Fay._

El atormentado mago de repente oyó la voz del ninja en su cabeza, sintió su presencia a su alrededor como si estuviera justo a su lado. Se desplomó, como si ya no se pudiera sostener a sí mismo. Se hizo una bola y sollozó desoladamente. Debido a la súbita pérdida de su rabia espiritual, el demonio que poseía el cuerpo de Fay se dejó caer de rodillas débilmente.

_¡Kurogane! Lo siento… lo siento tanto. No pod__ía controlarlo... ¡no podía detenerlo! De nuevo es culpa mía. ¡Lo he destruido todo! ¡Perdóname! ¡Por favor, perdóname por lo que te he hecho! Te... te he matado. ¡Oh dios mío, te he matado! Te he asesinado con mis propias manos. _

_Shh._

De súbito, Fay sintió unos brazos cálidos que lo rodeaban, abrazándolo, meciéndolo suavemente. Unos labios se presionaron contra su oreja, susurrándole sinsentidos reconfortantes.

_No eras tú. No debes pensar que fuiste tú._

Fay mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados. No quería despertarse y confirmar que estaba alucinando… el último sueño cruel de una mente antes de caer irrevocablemente en la locura. Ese pequeño consuelo lo hizo llorar aún más, sabiendo que nunca volvería a sentir de verdad esos brazos rodeándolo.

_Shh. No llores. Estoy aquí. Estamos juntos. Sólo aférrate a mí._

Fay se aferró al cálido cuerpo, aunque sabía que no estaba allí. Quería detener en tiempo en ese momento, para abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca. En este último instante, podía hacer ver que Kurogane aún estaba vivo, que no tendría que enfrentarse a una vida sin él.

_Por favor,_ suplicó. _Deja que éste sea mi último momento. Déjame soñar contigo para siempre. ¡No me dejes!_

_No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Siempre estaré contigo._

_¡No digas eso! ¡No digas adiós!_

_No quería decir eso. _

_¿No puedes... esperar un poco más? No tardaré mucho. Déjame ir contigo._

Súbitamente, Fay sintió que el abrazo se estrechaba, hasta el punto de casi ser una llave de estrangulamiento. _¡Quieto ahí, mago! Aún no lo pillas, ¿verdad? Nadie se está muriendo. No me has matado. _

_¿De qué estás hablando? _

_Abre los ojos._ La voz del ninja volvía a ser suave. Fay sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo ver la realidad.

_Fay,_ volvió a decir esa voz extrañamente suave. Suave, pero firme. No invitaba al debate. Finalmente, Fay abrió los ojos... y descubrió que Kurogane estaba realmente allí con él, abrazándole y sonriéndole.

_¿De veras… eres tú? _Susurró, apenas atreviéndose a sentir esperanza. Kurogane se inclinó y apoyó su frente contra la de Fay.

_Sí. Estoy realmente aquí contigo, hablándote espiritualmente._

_Pero entonces… ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué he...? _

_Esa cosa que destruiste no era yo. Era un títere creado por Ashura para atormentarte. Actuaba exactamente igual que yo. Intenté actuar a través de él, pero… aún no domino esto de la magia y la espiritualidad. Aún estoy vivo, en el castillo. _

_¡Gracias a Dios!_ Gritó el mago, hundiéndose en el abrazo del hombre mientras las lágrimas, ahora más de alegría que de pena, inundaban su rostro. _Tenía tanto miedo, Kuro-rin. Pensaba… _

_Shh,_ Kurogane lo volvió a silenciar, abrazándolo más fuerte para consolarlo. _Ya sé lo que pensabas. Todo está bien. Estoy aquí. No volveré a abandonarte. _

_Pero... ¿qué podemos hacer? No puedo vencer a esta cosa. _

_Sí, sí que puedes. Debes hacerlo. _

_¿Cómo? _

_Demonios, Fay, si tú no sabes cómo luchar contra la magia, ¿quién lo sabe? Todo lo que yo sé es luchar. Sé que la estrategia es su punto vital. Quizás no puedes igualar a Ashura en poder mágico, pero no hay nada invencible. Cuando te enfrentas a un oponente, usas su propia fuerza contra él. Tenemos que encontrar el punto débil de Ashura. Así es cómo puedes derrotar a esa cosa._

Fay sopesó las palabras del ninja mientras Kurogane lo alzaba hasta dejarlo sentado. Medio esperaba que, después de hacerlo, lo soltara, pero no lo hizo. Sus brazos permanecieron alrededor de su cintura y sus hombros, pero sin apretar. Se ruborizó ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado, de hecho, sobre el regazo de Kurogane. Se apoyó ligeramente en su abrazo, saboreando la sensación del pecho del espadachín subiendo y bajando contra su espalda. Por ese breve momento, todos los demás pensamientos desaparecieron de su mente. Se sentía tan aliviado de poder oír los latidos de su corazón, tan agradecido de saber que aún estaba vivo, que nada más parecía importar. Desafortunadamente, al cabo de poco su felicidad fue empañada por algo repugnante. La sensación de los brazos de Kurogane rodeándolo lo llevaron directamente de vuelta a la ciénaga de los sueños… a la pesadilla en la que estaba inmovilizado bajo Kurogane y el guerrero no quería nada más que su cuerpo. Se puso tenso, temiendo de repente estar soñando de nuevo y que le quitaran esa calidez, substituyéndola por unos ojos indiferentes y por un roce falso.

Kurogane había estado teniendo los mismos pensamientos cálidos que Fay. Había estado agradeciendo a cualquiera deidad que hubiera el haber conseguido alcanzar el corazón de Fay antes de que atravesara el límite… aunque todavía no tenía ni idea de cómo lo había hecho. Había estado esperando que el mago se apartara de él, pero se sorprendió felizmente cuando no lo hizo. Inseguro, apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza, contento de que Fay le diera la espalda, de manera que no podía ver el matiz rojizo que no conseguía controlar. Tuvo que resistirse al impulso de abrazar al mago con más fuerza. Incluso mientras una sonrisa ligera y tierna se abría paso en su rostro severo, no podía evitar que su mente vagara hacia las peores posibilidades… de lo que habría podido pasar si no hubiese podido intervenir. ¿Habría desaparecido Fay… para siempre?

De repente, Kurogane sintió que el mago se ponía tenso y todos aquellos pensamientos oscuros lo asaltaron. Fay era frágil, ahora. Incluso la más pequeña inclinación en la balanza del poder podía destrozarlo. Su seguridad era lo que importaba ahora mismo… no sus propios sentimientos confusos.

_¿Qué pasa?_ Le preguntó, deseando que sus sobreprotectores brazos no se apretaran en torno al cuerpo del mago.

_Kuro-pin… ¿por qué has venido?_

Kurogane suspiró, ligeramente frustrado. ¿De veras era necesario que lo preguntara?

_He venido porque me necesitabas. Ashura no me podía mantener preso para siempre. Quería protegerte. Yo… siempre quiero estar aquí para ti… por si me necesitas. _

_¿Y por qué... sientes la necesidad de protegerme a __**mí**__?_

Otro suspiro escapó de los labios del espadachín. Aquí estaba. El momento que había estado temiendo y esperando… el momento que había estado deseando que no llegara y, al mismo tiempo, la única cosa que quería por encima de todo. Era un hombre de acciones, no palabras, y con Fay, las pocas palabras que tenía que decirle no le resultaban fáciles de pronunciar. Deseaba tanto abrir su corazón a ese hombre, contarle la verdad y darle todo lo que era… pero las palabras no le salían. Esto no era el sueño. En su mente había otras cosas aparte de la deslumbrante sonrisa de Fay. Pero… incluso esas cosas le estaba pareciendo cada vez menos importantes si las comparaba con el hecho de que, incluso si todo había sido un sueño, aquella sonrisa había sido real. Quería volver a ver esa sonrisa.

_Porque… me importas. Me importas más… que la vida misma. No podía quedarme ahí plantado y ver cómo ese loco bastardo te hacía daño._

Fay empezó a llorar silenciosamente, un ojo derramando agua salada y el otro derramando agua dulce. Era la respuesta que había estado esperando en secreto… y eso iba a complicar mucho las cosas. Amaba a Kurogane. Siempre lo había amado. Lo había sabido desde el momento en que sus miradas se habían encontrado en la tienda de Yuuko. Por supuesto, no siempre había sabido qué era lo que sentía exactamente por el ninja. No lo había reconocido por lo que era hasta ese momento en que se despertó en Tokio, vio la preocupación en su rostro normalmente estoico y supo, incluso en el preciso momento en que reconocía su amor, que nunca podría tenerlo. Y ahora… ahora sabía que Kurogane le correspondía. La red de mentiras que el Laberinto había intentado tejer en su corazón sólo había servido para confirmarle lo que el guerrero sentía por él. Ahora… en el preciso momento en que debería estar abrazándolo, besándolo y diciéndole cuánto lo amaba, Fay podía sentir cómo su corazón se hacía pedazos. Ashura podía haber mentido sobre muchas cosas, pero había algo que había dicho que Fay sabía que era cierto. Su propia felicidad destruía la felicidad de los demás. En Tokio, había jurado que no se permitiría enamorarse de Kurogane. Si había amor, sólo habría dolor para ambos… y Kurogane saldría malparado por su culpa. Había roto su juramento. Sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado completamente de él. Lo había arruinado todo. Ciertamente, el espadachín había demostrado su amor una y otra vez, pero ahora tendría que hacer que ese sueño acabara… para ambos. Amaba a Kurogane lo suficiente para renunciar a él, aunque hacer eso lo destrozaría. Quería que su cachorro fuera feliz, incluso si eso significaba que él debía salir de escena. La única forma de salvar a Kurogane de su maldición era rompiéndole el corazón. Quizás… Kurogane podría despertar y él permanecer dormido, soñando para siempre con el amor sin llegarlo a conocer nunca de verdad… incapaz de volver a herir a nadie. Pero antes de que eso pudiera ocurrir, tenía que rescatarlo del castillo, y para hacer eso debía recurrir a su amor por el otro hombre. Era la única cosa que el Rey Goblin no entendía… la única cosa que quizás podría rebelarse contra el poder del báculo oscuro.

Kurogane estaba empezando a sentir las lágrimas de Fay sobre sus brazos e iba a preguntarle qué le ocurría cuando el mago comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

_Creo que nunca podré entenderlo. ¿Estamos soñando… o despiertos… o…?_ dejó la frase a medias.

_O quizás estemos en algún punto intermedio,_ sugirió, abrazando al mago con fuerza. Mientras su presa se aflojaba, Fay cogió la mano que reposaba en su hombro y la colocó contra su rostro, acariciándola cariñosamente.

_No tienes ni idea de cuánto he deseado oírte decir eso,_ susurró, y más lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras le besaba la punta de los dedos.

_¿Decir qué?_

_Que te importo,_ le dijo, finalmente volviéndose para encararlo. Era conciente de que ésta podía ser la última oportunidad que tuviera para hablar con él antes de que todo acabara. _Tú… también me importas, Kuro-tan. Quiero que estés seguro y feliz… no importa qué. Así que… ¿me ayudarás, por favor, a romper el hechizo de Ashura?_

A Kurogane no le gustó el modo en que Fay le pedía el favor. Sonaba como si el mago se estuviera despidiendo. Pero aún así… si tenía alguna forma de sacarlos de allí, le ayudaría. Inseguro, se inclinó y depositó un casto beso en la mejilla de Fay. Quería hacer más, pero temía romper ese pequeño camino que habían forjado. No quería espantar al hombre precipitándose demasiado.

_No sé qué puedo hacer para ayudarte, mago. Pero haré lo que me pidas. _

_Sólo estate aquí. Quédate conmigo. Abrázame. Déjame sentir que estás cerca. Déjame saber… que hay alguien a quien puedo amar… y que me ama._

Kurogane asintió y volvió a abrazar al mago. No era una petición imposible. De hecho, era más un premio que una petición. Pero, mientras el mago se giraba de espaldas a él, el ninja tuvo la extraña sensación de que no lo volvería a ver. Actuando por puro instinto, le dio la vuelta a Fay, lo agarró de la barbilla y presionó sus labios contra los suyos en un beso breve y asustado. No entendía por qué, pero de alguna forma sabía que no podía dejar pasar ese momento… sin consumarlo.

Fay gimoteó ligeramente contra sus labios. Se rindió al beso durante ese breve momento, pero entonces se separó, respirando profundamente y escondiendo el rostro con el pecho de Kurogane.

_Kuro-rin,_ murmuró suavemente. _Gracias._

Kurogane suponía que había muchas más cosas que se guardaba en el interior, pero Fay no lo miró después de eso. Se giró para mirar en dirección contraria, aún sentado en el regazo del guerrero. Éste envolvió al mago con sus brazos tal como le había pedido que hiciera, como si fuera la cosa más natural. Fay alzó las manos, invocando su poder, y Kurogane lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, presionando juntos los latidos de sus corazones como si fueran uno. La luz aumentó a su alrededor y el báculo apareció en sus manos. El espadachín podía sentir cómo sus almas se sacudían mientras las fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad luchaban en el espacio creado por la magia de Fay. Poco a poco, Fay sintió que su mente poseía su cuerpo. Ya no podía ver a Kurogane fuera del plano astral, pero aún podía sentir su presencia tan claramente como si aún lo sostuviera en sus brazos. Se apoyó en el soporte de esa presencia, evocando todas las emociones intensas que había sentido por el ninja y la pequeña familia que habían construido juntos.

"Te amo, Kurogane… con todo mi corazón," susurró, canalizando la fuerza de ese amor hacia el báculo. El objeto oscuro flaqueó por un instante… y entonces se rompió en un millón de trozos, haciendo desaparecer su oscuridad.

_¿Cómo lo has hecho?_ Oyó que decía la voz de Kurogane en su mente.

"La oscuridad no tiene lugar donde hay amor. Tú… y Sakura… y Syaoran… todos me habéis enseñado eso," respondió, sonriendo exhausto. Por un breve instante se quedó allí, arrodillado en el suelo, disfrutando de su triunfo… pero al momento siguiente, todo estaba perdido.

Súbitamente, sus sentidos se vieron invadidos por el dolor y su mente se llenó del incesante zumbido del laberinto. Éste lo llenó hasta que estuvo por todas partes y no hubo nada más que el zumbido.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¡NOOO! ¡PARAD EL RUIDO!" gritó inútilmente, agarrándose la cabeza mientras caía al suelo.

_¿Qué pasa?_ Gritó Kurogane. Entonces oyó la voz de Ashura en su propia mente.

_¿No te acuerdas? __El báculo no sólo dotaba de poderosa magia al pequeño Fay, sino que también lo protegía de la magia del laberinto. Sin el báculo, es débil, demasiado débil para mantener sus propios escudos mentales. El laberinto consumirá su mente hasta que muera._

_¡NO!_

_**Intenta**__ detenerlo,_ se burló Ashura despiadadamente.

De mientras, Fay estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. La magia estaba drenando su esencia y no tenía fuerzas para evitarlo. Varias imágenes abordaron su mente. Kurogane, Sakura, Syaoran… todos asesinados. El cuerpo roto de Fay... los ojos acusadores. Sus propias garras de vampiro sosteniendo el corazón aún latente de Kurogane. Ashura-ou… atravesado. Sakura… apuñalada. Todos los habitantes de Celes asesinados por alguien en quien confiaban. Los cuerpos asesinados y rotos de un millar de personas inocentes declaradas como pecadores por un hombre loco. Una torre, alta más allá de toda medida… sus fríos ladrillos manchados con su propia sangre… nieve sin fin… corazones helados. Su padre, reducido a un cadáver corrupto por una enfermedad debilitadora. Su madre, colgando del techo… sonriendo. Kurogane atravesado por una lanza de hielo… ¡Kurogane! Una mano acercándose a él, arrancándole el ojo. Sangre vertiéndose por su garganta. El gusto metálico de ésta mientras drenaba la vida del único hombre al que había amado. Dolor sin fin. Kurogane desangrándose en sus brazos. ¡KUROGANE!

"¡NOOO! ¡POR FAVOR, NO! ¡NO QUIERO RECORDAR ESO! ¡NO _QUIERO_ ESOS RECUERDOS!"

**Pero sin embargo, son tuyos,** chirrió el zumbido mágico en su mente. **¿Quieres librarte de ellos? Entonces date a mí. Olvida que exististe. Déjame entrar en tu alma y reclamarla como mía. Ven a yacer conmigo en la oscuridad… para siempre.**

Fay intentó resistir, pero estaba demasiado débil. La magia estaba en su interior, borrándolo, sangrando todo lo que alguna vez había sido o sería.

"Está… devorando… mi mente… Kuro-chan," gimió lastimosamente. "¿Qué... puedo hacer?"

_Nada._

Ashura... el Rey Goblin.

"No," masculló feblemente el mago agonizante. "Tú… no. Quiero a… Kuro-sama."

_¿De qué estás hablando, chico mágico? ¡Estoy aquí! ¿No me sientes?_

"No puedo... verte... no puedo... tocar…" su voz se extinguió mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Su cuerpo continuó luchando, pero los movimientos eran cada vez más débiles.

_¡Está desapareciendo rápidamente, pequeño ninja!_

_¡NO!_ ¡Eso no podía pasar! ¡No lo permitiría! Pero... ¿qué podía hacer?

"Kuro-pii... ¿dónde estás?" gimoteó, su voz debilitándose, todo cayendo aún más rápido en el olvido.

_Fay… ¡estoy aquí! ¡Estoy __**justo aquí**__!_ Su forma incorpórea estaba arrodillada junto al hombre caído y aún así nunca se había sentido tan lejos de él. Percibió vagamente la presencia de los otros compañeros del mago a su alrededor, pero su mente enfebrecida no registró sus gritos. Ahora mismo no importaba nada más. No podía permitir que Fay desapareciera de esta manera.

_¡Maldita sea, Fay! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡__**No**__ te puedes rendir ahora! ¡DIME QUÉ PUEDO HACER PARA SALVARTE!_ Estaba gritando, su control ganado con tanto esfuerzo se había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¡No podía permitir que eso acabara así! Después de todo… el clon, las maldiciones de Reed, Ashura… no iba a perder a Fay ante ese jodido Rey de los Goblins. Pero… no había espada que pudiera blandir… no había fuerza que pudiera adquirir… nada de eso podría hacer frente a la magia del laberinto. ¿De qué le servía toda su gran fuerza, qué bien podía hacer, si no podía salvarlo?

_La magia es __realmente muy simple;_ oyó que decía la voz de Tomoyo en su mente, llamándolo desde algún recuerdo olvidado hacía mucho tiempo. _Todo lo que tienes que hacer es desear algo con la suficiente fuerza… y entonces hacer que ocurra._

¿No había estado haciendo eso todo el rato? ¿No deseaba a Fay lo suficiente? ¿No había sacrificado suficiente por él? ¿No había dado suficientes pruebas de su amor? ¿Todo eso… no era suficiente? ¿Se requería aún más? Pagaría lo que le pidieran. Cualquier poder que aún necesitara pruebas de su necesidad del mago… se lo demostraría una y otra vez. Daría de sí mismo todo lo que fuera necesario para estar con Fay. ¿Qué más podía hacer para demostrar que quería salvar su vida?

O… ¿lo estaba complicando demasiado? ¿Era tan simple como...?

**¿Mantendrías su inútil vida sin sufrimientos?** Esta voz era distinta. No era la de Ashura… ¿el laberinto?

_Él __**no**__ es inútil,_ insistió Kurogane con enojo.

**¿Puedes salvar al chico de s****í mismo? ¿Cuánto significa para ti?**

_Todo,_ respondió el guerrero sin dudar. Sonrió para sí mismo, dándose cuenta de cuánto se parecía al chico al hablar. Pero no podía evitar la ñoñería de esas palabras. No eran otra cosa que la verdad. _Él lo es todo para mí._

**Dices que matarás a cualquiera que intente quitarte la gente que te importa. ¿Estás dispuesto a dar tu vida… por el bien de aquél que amas por encima de todo? Si deseas ver esos ojos abiertos… deberás dar todo tu ser.**

_Lo haré._

Kurogane se sentó a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Fay, inclinándose sobre su rostro.

_Siempre… te protegeré._

Fay abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió que la presión del zumbido se disipaba. Ésta fue reemplazada por una intensa y hormigueante presión contra sus labios. ¿Un beso? Por un breve instante, pudo ver unos llameantes ojos rojos mirándolo resueltamente.

"¿Kuro-tan?" susurró débilmente.

_¿Qué? ¿No me creías? ¿Qué clase de idiota eres?_ Su voz sonaba tensa.

_**Yuui de Valeria… Fay D. Fluorite de Celes... ¿Me oyes?**_

"¿Tomoyo-hime?"

_**Sí, soy yo. Tu tiempo casi ha finalizado. **__**Seguramente, a estas alturas ya te habrás dado cuenta de que hay alguien que no quiere que desaparezcas. Si no vas a buscarlo ahora, **__**él**__** desaparecerá para siempre. Levántate y reforja tus escudos.**_

"¿Mis… escudos?" masculló Fay lentamente, mientras su mente apenas comenzaba a recuperarse de su experiencia cercana a la muerte. Ya no oía la voz de la princesa, pero lentamente empezaba a entender lo que intentaba decirle.

_Kuro-pipi… ¿aún estás aquí?_ Preguntó, llamándolo con su alma en vez de con su voz.

Kurogane apenas podía oír al mago llamándolo. Se sentía como si tuviera todo el maldito laberinto sobre sus hombros. De hecho, había hecho algo parecido. Había colocado su alma alrededor de la mente de Fay como un escudo. Tomoyo había estado en lo cierto. La magia había sido tan simple como su deseo de protegerlo. No era dolor lo que sentía. A falta de un cuerpo, no podía sentir dolor. Se parecía más a una lenta asfixia… siendo lentamente sepultado bajo toneladas de tierra. Aguantaría como escudo tanto como pudiera, pero ya no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría soportar. Al cabo de no mucho, el peso del laberinto reduciría su ser a polvo.

_Estoy aquí, mago,_ gruñó. _Pero tienes que apresurarte. No sé cuánto podré aguantar. _

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Preguntó Fay. Kurogane notó cómo el pánico crecía en su voz.

_Conteniendo el laberinto. Si queremos salir de aquí, necesitas alzar tus propios escudos y llevar tu culo hasta el castillo._

Fay quería enojarse con él por entrometerse imprudentemente en el camino de tanta magia cruda, pero sabía que Tomoyo tenía razón. Quedaba poco tiempo. Rápidamente, colocó su magia a su alrededor, protegiendo su mente contra el laberinto. Casi pudo sentir a Kurogane exhalando mientras soltaba la magia.

_¡NOOOOOO!_

Kurogane fue separado de Fay en el instante en que oyó el grito de ira. Mientras era lanzado de vuelta a su mente, oyó que la prisión de cristal se rompía a su alrededor. Cayó hasta el suelo, estampándose dolorosamente contra la dura piedra. La siguiente cosa que supo fue que Ashura lo tenía agarrado del cuello y lo estaba mirando a los ojos.

"¡Maldito seas, ninja entrometido! ¡Se supone que no podías _ayudarlo_! ¡Fay era mío! ¡Estaba en mis manos! ¡Pagarás por esto!"

Kurogane le lanzó una sonrisa desafiante al Rey Goblin. Se podría haber soltado de su presa y sostenerse por sí mismo si no fuese por el hecho de que su cabeza aún le daba vueltas despiadadamente a causa del viaje de vuelta a su cuerpo. Pero aún así mantuvo esa mirada desafiante sobre su captor, claramente diciéndole que había perdido.

"Oh, creo que no. Pero aún guardo un as en la manga. No más juegos, pequeño Kurogane. ¿Recuerdas que dije que la próxima vez no me contendría?"

El espadachín ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar antes de que una ola de dolor lo arrastrara. Kurogane se había ido, consumido por el dolor. Esta vez, no pudo evitarlo.

Gritó.

XxX

Fay fue conciente de su ausencia el segundo que Kurogane fue arrancado de su lado. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor, confuso por la súbita pérdida de su calor. Al instante, sintió a Sakura abrazándolo.

"Oh, Fay-san. ¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien!"

Fay iba a responder cuando de repente unos fuertes gritos llegaron hasta ellos desde el castillo. Durante un momento, no lo asumió, pero entonces abrió los ojos, aterrorizado, mientras comenzaba a entender quién era el que estaba gritando.

"¡Kurogane!" gritó a través de su garganta seca. Se puso de pie de un salto, estirando a Sakura con él.

"¡Espera! Aún no debes levantarte," insistió Syaoran, alzando una mano para detener al mago. Cuando pudo aguantarse en pie por sí mismo, los dos niños se apartaron de él.

"Debo ayudarle," dijo Fay débilmente, con la voz llena de resolución.

"¡Por fin! ¡Preparados para combatir a Ashura! ¡A la carga!" vitoreó Mokona, preparada para salir corriendo. Pero Fay la atrapó fácilmente en el aire junto con su gemela.

"Lo siento, Mokona. Pero debo enfrentarme a Ashura solo."

"¿Pero por qué?" preguntó Sakura. "¡Es peligroso! Necesitarás nuestra ayuda."

"No os puedo pedir eso. Estaré bien. Además… así es cómo debe hacerse."

"Bien," comenzó Mokona lentamente. "Si es así cómo debe hacerse, entonces Mokona supone que así es cómo Fay debe hacerlo… pero… si nos necesitaras…"

"Sí," continuó Syaoran. "Si nos necesitaras… por alguna razón…"

"Os llamaré," les aseguró Fay antes de abrazarlos a los cuatro. "Gracias por todo. No podría haber llegado tan lejos sin vuestra ayuda. Por favor, poneos a salvo. Encontrad un camino de vuelta a vuestro hogar."

"Fay-san," dijo Sakura, cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas mientras Syaoran y las Mokona empezaban a alejarse a través del humo y el fuego. "Gracias… por salvarme la vida."

Fay atrapó a Sakura en un breve e intenso abrazo. No tenía derecho a aceptar ningún agradecimiento de Sakura, sin importar qué versión de ella fuera, pero aún así tomó consuelo del pequeño gesto.

"De nada, mi princesa. Ahora vete. Sal de aquí."

Sakura pareció un poco confundida por el título que él le había dado, pero finalmente lo tomó como que les estaba deseando a ella y a su príncipe un futuro feliz. Depositando un rápido beso en la mejilla del mago, se volvió y corrió junto a Syaoran. Lo último que vio de ellos fue que los jóvenes amantes se daban la mano y desaparecían en la noche. Entonces Fay se giró y comenzó a avanzar rápidamente hacia e castillo oscuro… hacia su propio futuro.

_Vamos, pequeño Fay. Entra en mi red…__ tu tumba._

XxX

Fay se tomó un momento para recomponer sus pensamientos enfebrecidos en el atroz silencio del recibidor principal. Sentía la cabeza extremadamente ligera… probablemente debido a la pérdida de sangre. Los gritos habían cesado hacía un rato, mientras se abría camino por los oscuros pasillos y temía lo que encontraría al otro lado de las puertas dobles. ¿Estaría Kurogane…?

_¿A qué estás esperando, chico? ¿Tienes miedo? Ambos sabemos que estás ahí fuera. ¿Por qué no entras y charlamos un poco?_

Fay tragó saliva una última vez antes de avanzar, abrir las gigantes puertas de madera y se adentró en el salón. Mientras sus ojos barrían la habitación, el corazón se le atascó en la garganta. Por un momento, temió haber llegado tarde.

Kurogane estaba colgando del techo… pero no de la misma forma en que su madre lo había hecho. Estaba atado de manos y pies por una extraña sustancia amarilla. El material filamentoso estaba puesto alrededor de su cuello de tal manera que, si se quitaban sus otras ataduras, le partiría el cuello. Había enredaderas espinosas cubiertas de rosas entrelazadas con la cosa amarilla y éstas también estaban agarradas a sus extremidades. Ocasionalmente, las espinas se hundían en zonas de piel al descubierto, de las cuales manaban finos hilos de sangre. Lo que asustó más a Fay fue que no se movía. Su cabeza colgaba hacia abajo, apoyada desesperanzadoramente contra su pecho. Su único consuelo era el hecho de que veía los movimientos que hacía su pecho al respirar. No había ni rastro de Ashura.

Fay se arrodilló y cogió un manojo de la sustancia rubia y sedosa. Estaba por todas partes, llenando la habitación. Frotó la cosa entre sus dedos… y se quedó estupefacto al darse cuenta de lo que era.

"Dios mío, es…"

"Tu cabello," dijo la voz de Ashura, saliendo de la nada. La mirada de Fay se paseó por la habitación, pero el Rey Goblin no se veía por ninguna parte. "Tú se lo diste tontamente al laberinto… y mi laberinto utiliza lo que obtiene."

Fay se dejó caer de rodillas, desesperado. Nunca había visto a Kurogane tan indefenso. Incluso mientras dormía, el ninja mantenía una pose concentrada. Ahora... su usual sentido de la conciencia había desaparecido. Colgaba sin fuerzas del amarre de sus ataduras. Su expresión, normalmente tan dura, tan intuitiva, ahora estaba colmada de dolor. Su cuerpo temblaba con cada inspiración irregular y superficial que luchaba por hacer.

"Fay…" susurró con una voz apenas audible. Ese sonido destrozó al mago.

"Por favor," gritó. "Suéltalo. He hecho lo que dijiste. He resuelto el laberinto. ¿Por qué le haces daño? ¡Teníamos un trato! ¡Un maldito trato! ¿Me oyes? ¡Cógeme a mí si quieres, pero deja que él regrese a casa!"

"Como siempre, estás equivocado, pequeño mago. Es posible que hayas resuelto el laberinto, pero aún no lo has vencido. No me has vencido."

Fay se tensó cuando sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura. Esta vez eran reales. De repente se encontró sentado en el regazo de Ashura, con el Rey Goblin abrazándolo del mismo modo en que Kurogane lo había hecho apenas diez minutos antes.

"Entiendes qué es lo que lo está matando, ¿verdad?" le susurró el rey al oído mientras sus manos recorrían delicadamente su cuerpo. "El cabello eres tú, por supuesto. ¿Pero las rosas? ¿Por qué se supone que están aquí?"

Fay sacudió la cabeza, intentando bloquear la imagen y la repugnante sensación de las manos de Ashura sobre él.

"Esas rosas representan su amor por ti. Minuto a minuto, sus espinas le irán agotando toda la sangre. Eres tú… tú y su amor por ti… lo que al final lo matará. ¿No ves que tu amor estaría mucho mejor si tú estuvieras muerto?"

Fay dejó caer la cabeza con desesperación. Sabía que era cierto. La prueba innegable estaba justo ante sus ojos. Kurogane ni siquiera estaría ahí de no ser por él.

"Qué desleal eres, pequeño Fay. Juraste que no lo amarías… y aún así aquí tenemos la prueba de tu amor. Esas flores no son sólo _su_ amor. Son el tuyo también. Estás completamente decidido a matar a Kurogane, ¿verdad? Igual que todos aquellos que alguna vez te han importado."

"¡DEJA DE JUGAR CON SU CORAZÓN!" oyó Fay que gritaba de repente Kurogane. Alzó la vista y vio que el espadachín los estaba mirando. Había conseguido levantar un poco la cabeza, pero era obvio que el gesto le había pasado factura. Ahora que estaba más consciente, luchaba por contener el dolor, pero no podía esconder el hecho de que estaba luchando por cada aliento que tomaba.

Ashura sacudió la cabeza y la cuerda de cabello que había alrededor de su cuello se tensó al momento, estirando dolorosamente su cabeza hacia atrás. Un pequeño grito escapó de sus labios mientras varias enredaderas avanzaban hacia su pecho para hacer manar la sangre directamente de su corazón.

"¡KURO-CHAN!" gritó Fay presa del pánico.

"Pero es que jugar con su corazón es tan divertido. Qué cosa tan frágil. Tan fácil de romper."

Mientras observaba a Kurogane luchar por respirar, una inmensa ira creció en el pecho de Fay.

"¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!" gritó, apartándose de Ashura y poniéndose de pie fácilmente, aunque no pudo negar el hecho de que el movimiento hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

Ashura lo miró mientras él también se ponía de pie.

"Fay, cuidado," lo advirtió mientras se acercaba a él. "He sido generoso hasta ahora. Pero _puedo_ ser cruel."

"¿Generoso?" Fay rió amargamente. "¿Qué has hecho que sea generoso?"

"_¡Todo!_" soltó Ashura mientras empezaba a pasearse. "Todo lo que tú quisiste que hiciera. Pediste estar separado de tu Kuro-caballero. Y me lo llevé. Lo has deseado durante mucho tiempo. Te he dado la oportunidad. Te he ofrecido una solución para tu maldición. No he hecho que lo mataras de verdad en la Ciudad de los Goblins. Estoy agotado de vivir según lo que tú esperabas de mí. ¿No es eso generosidad?"

Fay contempló desapasionadamente a su torturador con una mirada que era una mezcla de pena e ira.

"Has hecho daño a Kuro-sama."

Ashura sacudió la cabeza. "Ya veo que no voy a conseguir hacerte entender. Bueno... si ésta es la única manera... que así sea."

Fay medio esperaba empezar una lucha contra el rey, pero se dio cuenta de su error fatal cuando disparó un rayo de magia por encima de su hombro. Fay giró sobre sus talones, volviéndose justo a tiempo para ver cómo el ataque golpeaba de pleno a Kurogane. Las ataduras que lo mantenían en el aire se incineraron y su cuerpo se estampó contra el suelo.

"¡NO!" gritó Fay mientras corría hacia el ninja. El olor a cabello chamuscado y rosas quemándose lentamente le llenó la nariz mientras giraba a Kurogane sobre su espalda. Fay estaba a punto de tomarle el pulso cuando los ojos del espadachín se abrieron de golpe. Se puso en pie con facilidad, como si no acabara de sentir el dolor físico más intenso que nadie hubiera experimentado jamás, como si no estuviera sangrando por un millar de heridas de las espinas. Fay se arrodilló a sus pies, con la garganta inundada por el miedo, intentando sofocarlo, mientras miraba en los ojos, ahora negros, de Kurogane. Estaban completamente vacíos. El mago habría dado su alma con tal de ver algo… cualquier cosa en esos ojos. Habría preferido asco, odio, la lujuria de su pesadilla… cualquier cosa excepto ese enorme vacío.

"¿K-Kuro… tan?"

"Mm, Kurogane, deshazte de este incordio por mí, ¿quieres? Ya me ha causado bastantes molestias."

"Como desees, mi rey," dijo inexpresivamente. Entonces alzó la mano y una espada apareció en ella… una espada con la figura de un dragón plateado como empuñadura.

"¿Ginryuu?" susurró Fay, reconociendo la primera espada del guerrero. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el hombre lo atacó con la espada. Fay saltó hacia atrás, apenas evitando otro doloroso corte.

"¡Por favor! ¡Kuro-wan-wan! ¡Para!" gritó mientras seguía esquivando los ataques del espadachín poseído. "¡Éste no eres tú! ¡Tú sólo sirves a una persona! ¿Recuerdas? ¡A Tomoyo-hime!"

"No te molestes," lo reprendió Ashura. "Tus palabras no pueden alcanzarlo. Es mío. ¡Su mente pertenece al laberinto!" declaró triunfalmente, sonriendo perversamente mientras contemplaba la batalla unilateral. Esto era. El golpe fatal. Esto era la cosa que rompería sus ya frágiles psiques.

"Y en caso de que te lo estuvieras preguntando, esto no es una ilusión. Si te mata ahora, morirás de verdad… y eso lo destruirá de verdad."

"¡Kuro-myuu, despierta! ¡Recuerda quién eres! ¡_Debes_ recordar! ¿Puedes oírme?" Fay continuó sus súplicas, pero sus gritos eran en vano. Kurogane siguió su implacableataque. Y, desafortunadamente, no era tan fácil mantenerse en pie en una sala llena de cabello y espinas. Finalmente, Fay se tropezó con sus propios mechones rubios, dejando al ninja la obertura necesitaba. Descargó a Ginryuu contra el hombro izquierdo de Fay. No consiguió cortarlo totalmente, pero atravesó el músculo y el hueso y el brazo quedó colgando de unos cuantos tendones, inútil. Fay gritó de dolor mientras la sangre manaba de la herida. Cayó débilmente de rodillas. La pérdida de sangre que ya había sufrido le había quitado a su piel el poco color que tenía.

Kurogane le alzó la barbilla para poder mirar a su oponente a los ojos, igual que había hecho en Outo. Sólo que ahora, en vez de una inofensiva vaina, estaba usando una espada desnuda. Las enredaderas, aún densamente cubiertas de espinas y rosas, se enroscaron rápidamente a su alrededor, inmovilizándolo efectivamente. Podía sentir el doloroso beso de las espinas mientras se hundían en su piel y comenzaban a hacer manar más sangre. Kurogane podría cortarle el cuello cuando quisiera.

"Ahora, mi esclavo… hazlo acabar. ¡Completa la pesadilla y asesina a tu amor verdadero!"

"¡No!" gritó Fay débilmente. "¡No, eso no puede ocurrir! Kuro-chuu... he resuelto el laberinto. Eres libre. ¿Me estás escuchando?"

"Es inútil. No puedes despertarlo," Ashura continuó burlándose de ellos. "Ni siquiera tu amor puede romper el hechizo que he lanzado."

"Kuro-pon…" murmuró suavemente.

_Puede que él posea tu mente… pero tu corazón me pertenece a mí._

De repente, Fay liberó su brazo derecho de las enredaderas, haciéndose jirones un buen trozo de piel en el proceso. Fay no lo vio, pero cuando un grito de dolor escapó de sus labios, los ojos de Kurogane emitieron un breve destello rojizo.

"Kurogane," interrumpió Ashura, todo rastro de sus sádicas burlas desaparecido. De repente, no parecía tan seguro de su poder. "¿A qué estás esperando? Mátalo. ¡Mátalo ahora!"

"Como... mi señor... ordene," dijo lentamente, como si luchara contra algo. Alzó a Ginryuu sobre su cabeza, preparado para asestar el golpe final.

"Lo siento tanto," gritó Fay mientras nuevas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. "Todo esto es culpa mía. Si yo no existiera, ahora no estarías así. Pero… esto no tiene porqué acabar así. Mira, Kuro-guau." Mientras hablaba, Fay alzó una mano hacia su propio rostro y cogió la rosa de detrás de su oreja. Contra todo pronóstico, la frágil flor había permanecido metida donde Kurogane la había puesto.

"Es la rosa que me diste," dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se la tendía al guerrero. "No la destruyas."

"¡Kurogane!" gritó Ashura severamente. "¡Hazlo! ¡_HAZLO AHORA_!"

Fay se encogió cuando la espada empezó su descenso, pero tan pronto como el ataque había comenzado, éste acabó. Kurogane se había agarrado el brazo de la espada con su mano libre y lo estaba conteniendo. El brazo de la espada luchaba por terminar el ataque, pero su otra mano estaba luchando con igual esfuerzo para evitarlo.

"Yo… no…" empezó, luchando intensamente contra el hechizo para conseguir decir las palabras.

"Por favor, recuerda. ¡Es _nuestra_ rosa! Todo lo que somos el uno para el otro, todo lo que hemos compartido."

"F-Fay… yo… yo… re…"

"¡MÁTALO!" gritó el Rey Goblin con ira.

"¡NO!" gritó Kurogane igual de fuerte. "¡NO… MATARÉ… A _FAY_!"

Más lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Fay mientras observaba la lucha en el rostro de su ninja. Sus ojos cambiaban de rojo a negro y viceversa una y otra vez, y la mirada cambiaba de la nada del hechizo a la determinación de romperlo y, al final, a terror de no ser capaz de vencerlo y que pudiera matar al mago.

"Kuro-koi… por favor," le suplicó. "Daría toda mi magia… si pudieras volver a ser tú mismo. ¡Regresa! ¡Te amo!"

Kurogane gritó; fue un sonido discordante y lleno de dolor que hizo que el cabello de la parte trasera del cuello de Fay se pusiera de punta... y Ginryuu finalmente cayó. Pero las únicas cosas que murieron como resultado de eso fueron las enredaderas que aprisionaban a Fay. Kurogane dejó que la falsa Ginryuu cayera lejos mientras caía de rodillas. Se desplomó sobre Fay, colocando las manos sobre su cintura. Apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Fay, no dejándole ver las pocas lágrimas que no pudo contener. Se sentía enfermo por lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Herido como estaba, Fay alzó su brazo derecho y lo puso alrededor de Kurogane. "Has vuelto," susurró alegremente al oído del espadachín. "_Sabía_ que volverías conmigo."

"¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!" la ira de Ashura barrió la habitación como un viento abrasador. Fay luchó para aferrarse a Kurogane, pero ni sus heridas ni Ashura lo permitieron. La ola de magia lanzó al debilitado ninja lejos de él y lo estampó contra la pared.

"¡KUROGANE!" gritó Fay mientras su cuerpo chocaba contra el suelo y se quedaba allí quieto. El mago luchó por ponerse en pie mientras Ashura se acercaba a él.

"¿Cómo te has atrevido a romper mi hechizo? ¡Lo pagarás!" Habiendo dicho eso, lanzó un rayo a Fay. Éste tocó de lleno a Fay y lo tiró al suelo. Aunque el ataque lo había debilitado aún más, inmediatamente comenzó a levantarse de nuevo. Ni siquiera había estado un segundo de pie cuando Ashura le disparó otro rayo de magia. De nuevo, cayó. Y de nuevo, lentamente empezó a levantarse.

"¡No te levantes, maldito seas!" el Rey Goblin se enfureció, golpeándolo otra vez. "¿O preferirías que matara a tu ninja primero?"

"No'" dijo Fay con voz áspera mientras luchaba por alzarse. El mundo daba vueltas violentamente a su alrededor. Había perdido demasiada sangre. Pero aún así se empeñó en seguir de pie.

"No importa si vivo o muero," le dijo al rey mientras miraba a Kurogane. Éste estaba bien. Se estaba moviendo. Pero por alguna razón, parecía que no podía levantarse y se estaba arrastrando por el suelo, respirando con dificultad. "Pero incluso aunque consiguieras matar mi cuerpo, nunca podrías destruir lo que realmente somos."

"¿Y qué sois?" dijo Ashura bruscamente.

Fay sonrió irónicamente para sí mismo. Si el Rey Goblin aún no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, entonces nunca la sabría, y el exhausto mago no iba a decírselo.

"Por increíbles peligros e innumerables fatigas," Fay comenzó a recitar las palabras de la historia de Tomoyo como si se trataran de un poderoso hechizo. "Me he abierto camino hasta el castillo más allá de la Ciudad de los Goblins… para recuperar el hombre que me has robado…"

"¡PARA!" ordenó Ashura, tirando a Fay al suelo con otro hechizo. Él lo sabía. ¡Malditos fueran los poderes, el mago lo _sabía_!

Más lentamente que antes, Fay se puso de pie. Su respiración era irregular y sus ojos estaban vidriosos por el cansancio, pero aún así se levantó y siguió acercándose hacia el aterrorizado Rey Goblin.

"Porque mi voluntad es tan fuerte como la tuya… y mi reino igual de grande…"

Ashura abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizado. Rápidamente, se giró para matar al ninja que estaba en el suelo, pero entonces…

"No tienes poder sobre mí," declaró Fay mientras sus ojos se iluminaban por la revelación.

Ashura soltó un alarido de ira inhumana mientras la oscuridad se cernía sobre la sala. Las sombras vivientes y furiosas que una vez lo sirvieron se lanzaron ahora sobre el Rey Goblin y lo devoraron. Entonces, tan rápido como las sombras habían venido, éstas desaparecieron… y Ashura, el Rey Goblin, con ellas.

XxX

Amaterasu y Souma pegaron un bote cuando oyeron el grito de Tomoyo proveniente de la habitación adyacente. Ambas entraron corriendo en el pequeño santuario de la sacerdotisa.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Souma.

Tomoyo estaba contemplando con horror el altar que había ante ella. Mokona estaba sobre su hombro. Había estado rezando por que Kurogane y Fay volvieran a salvo y una visión se había abierto camino en su mente. La pequeña princesa miró a su hermana mayor con ojos aterrorizados.

"Su tiempo se ha acabado. ¡Si no vuelven ahora, estarán perdidos para siempre!"

XxX

Una vez el silencio hubo llenado de nuevo la sala, Fay cayó al suelo por última vez, tosiendo sangre.

"¡Fay!" lo llamó Kurogane débilmente mientras lo veía caer. Recorrió a rastras los últimos metros hasta el hombre y luchó por ponerse de rodillas, ignorando el dolor de sus tobillos rotos. Entonces, teniendo cuidado con sus heridas, atrajo a Fay hacia sus brazos.

_¿Qué te he hecho?_

"Lo siento," susurró al oído del otro hombre. "Casi… no podía controlarlo. Podría haber…"

"No pasa nada, Kuro-guau. Estoy bien."

"¡_No_ estás bien!" gritó, colocando una mano sobre el brazo que ya no podía sentir su roce. "¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?"

"¿Algo como qué?"

"Que tu muerte no importa. Les importa a los chicos y al bollo. Me… importa a mí."

"Es bonito por parte de Kuro-sama decir eso, pero al fin y al cabo, realmente no importa la muerte de nadie. Todos morimos. Y… Kuro-rin… por favor… quiero que sepas que me alegro de haberte tenido en mi vida… aunque haya sido por poco tiempo."

"¡No hagas eso!" empezó Kurogane con enojo. "No digas adiós. ¡Aún no! Yo _aún_ te quiero en mi vida. Quiero que estés en mi vida durante muchos años. Por favor… vuelve a casa conmigo, mago. Aún no es tarde. Podemos irnos de aquí. Todos nos están esperando."

_Renunciaré a ti, Kurogane... pero... por favor, déjame tener este último momento._

Fay sacudió la cabeza mientras una sonrisa triste cruzaba su rostro. "Kuro-pii… olvídame. Déjame dormir aquí para siempre. Pero tú... tú debes despertar. Puedes volver a casa y asegurarte de que Mokona y los chicos están bien. Puedes seguir viviendo. Por favor… déjame aquí."

"No," siseó el airado ninja. "¡Deja de hacerte el maldito héroe trágico! Me niego a olvidarte, y tampoco me voy a ir de aquí sin ti. ¡Nos vamos a casa juntos! Si tú te quedas, yo también."

"¿Por qué?" gritó Fay. "¿Por qué harías eso?"

"¡Porque te _amo_, maldita sea! Creía que a estas alturas ya lo habrías entendido."

Unas lágrimas cálidas se deslizaron por el rostro de Fay mientras negaba con la cabeza otra vez. Había estado en esa situación con Kurogane desde que se habían conocido. Al principio, había obtenido victorias vacías, consiguiendo apenas mantener a raya al entrometido ninja, pero Kurogane había ganado la guerra y ahora reclamaba el premio… su amor.

"Lo entiendo. Lo sé. ¡_Sé_ que me amas! Y te amo. Es por eso por lo que debo quedarme aquí."

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"

"Si nos enamoráramos… eso nos destruiría. Es mi maldición. De alguna forma… mi felicidad destruiría la tuya."

"¡Todo eso es un montón de mierda y lo sabes! ¡Esa jodida maldición sólo funciona porque tú lo permites! ¡Si quieres librarte de ella, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo!"

"No funciona así, Kuro-chan. Estoy haciendo esto para protegerte."

"¡NO DIGAS ESO!" le gritó. Pero entonces, un estremecimiento y un grito apenas contenido le recordaron cuán frágil era el cuerpo que sostenía, y sostuvo el mago más cerca de su pecho. Entonces continuó con una voz más calmada. "Si estás cansado de luchar, si ya has tenido suficiente, simplemente dilo, y dejaré que duermas para siempre si es eso lo que quieres. Pero no digas que te vas a quedar aquí en la oscuridad por mí. No puedo aceptar eso."

De repente, por el rostro de Fay cruzó una expresión distraída y lejana, como si alguien le acabara de susurrar al oído el secreto de la vida eterna.

"¿Sabes?... podríamos quedarnos aquí."

"¿Eh?"

"Podríamos permanecer dormidos para siempre. Podríamos vivir en este sueño y nunca volver a sentir verdadero dolor. Aquí podríamos estar completos. Aquí no tendría que alimentarme de ti."

"Nadie me obligó a convertirme en tu presa, Fay. Fue mi elección… porque quería que vivieras." Pero incluso mientras le explicaba eso, Kurogane meditaba las palabras de Fay. Podían quedarse ahí. No era imposible. Podrían pasar allí una eternidad, felizmente enamorado de Fay. Quizás sería mejor para el mago si permanecían dormidos para siempre.

Pero… ¿realmente podrían hacer eso? ¿Vivir para siempre en un ataúd de sueños dulces y dejar es resto atrás? No era una existencia que él escogería para sí mismo, pero si eso era lo que Fay quería, se quedaría a su lado.

"¿Es eso… lo que quieres?" le preguntó con calma. Unos ojos azul celeste lo miraron con curiosidad, preguntándole que quería decir exactamente. "Si deseas quedarte aquí… me quedaré contigo. Ya no tienes que estar solo. Sólo dime qué quieres, Fay."

Fay sintió que más lágrimas se le formaban mientras Kurogane lo miraba tiernamente con sus ojos de color rubí.

"¿De veras Kuro-tan… se quedaría conmigo para siempre?"

XxX

"¿Qué pasa si no despiertan?" le preguntó la Mokona negra a la Bruja Dimensional desde su hombro. Yuuko dejó ir un suspiro de decepción.

"Significará que han decidido dejar atrás la realidad y pasar una eternidad soñando el uno con el otro. Una existencia sin dolor, sí. Pero no una verdadera."

XxX

"_Tiene razón, ¿sabes?" dijo de repente una voz que Fay conocía. "Si realmente quieres librarte de la maldición de desgracia, debes hacerlo tú mismo." _

_Fay apartó la vista de Kurogane… y vio el familiar cadáver corrupto de pie ante él… esos mismos ojos acusadores. _

"_Fay," susurró. "Por favor… deja de torturarme. Estoy haciendo lo correcto, ¿no?" _

"_No," insistió la sombra, con una expresión de niño de cinco años malhumorado. "No bromeaba antes cuando te he dicho que me habías fallado." _

"_¿Cómo te he fallado?" le preguntó, apartando la mirada de su gemelo con vergüenza. _

"_¡Estás fingiendo que vives!" dijo Fay enojadamente mientras se arrodillaba ante los dos hombres. "¡Estás haciendo de todo menos __**vivir**__, Yuui! ¡Me estás volviendo loco!" _

_Vagamente, Fay se preguntó por qué Kurogane no parecía darse cuenta de nada de eso. _

"_¡No salvé tu vida para que la tiraras por la borda! Tienes una vida maravillosa que podrías estar viviendo. Tienes a Sakura, a Syaoran y a Mokona… y tienes a alguien que te ama," dijo Fay con tristeza mientras se sentaba en el regazo de su gemelo. El Fay mayor no pareció darse cuenta al principio, pero el espíritu parecía estar rejuveneciendo. Su cabello se estaba acortando y el mal aspecto iba desapareciendo lentamente. _

_Fay cerró los ojos con fuerza. No había ninguna parte donde mirar. En una dirección había el rostro extrañamente __dulce de Kurogane y en la otra había el disgustado rostro de su hermano muerto. _

"_¿Es esto real?" preguntó con tristeza. "Hemos estado… soñando… tanto tiempo. ¿Sólo estoy soñando que el deseo más profundo de mi corazón es finalmente mío?" _

"_Oh, es real," le aseguró Fay. "Ese hombre te ama más que al aire. Puedes creerme respecto a eso. Si Kurogane pudiera respirar por ti, lo haría." _

_De repente, Fay sintió los brazos del niño pequeño alrededor del cuello. Abrió los ojos y vio a Fay ante él tal como lo recordaba… de antes del valle. _

"_¿Tienes idea de la poca gente que encuentra un amor así? No quiero verte tirándolo porque pienses que no te lo mereces." _

"_Pero… la maldición…" _

"_No estás maldito, Yuui. Nunca lo estuvimos. Valeria sólo quería a alguien a quien culpar de lo que no podían evitar. ¿Qué es lo que de verdad te hace temer tanto estar con él?" _

"_No lo sé. Creo… que… que temo perderlo. No quiero intimar con él... sólo para perderlo… como todo lo demás." _

"_Por favor… Yuui, no temas tanto perder algo que nunca has intentado conseguir. Es posible que no resultes herido… pero tampoco serás amado." _

_Fay le sonrió cálidamente mientras le devolvía el abrazo. _

"_Es hora de volver. Te está esperando." _

_XxX_

_Kurogane iba a responder la pregunta de Fay cuando por casualidad alzó la vista… y vio dos rostros que no había esperado volver a ver. _

"_¿Estás enojado conmigo?" le preguntó a su padre. "¿Por enamorarme de un hombre?" _

_Su padre le dirigió una sonrisa irónica. "Claro que no, hijo mío. Ciertamente, no era algo que esperara. Pero si amas a este hombre… de verdad… entonces tienes mi bendición." _

"_También la mía, mi niño," dijo su madre, que estaba con una cálida sonrisa junto a su padre. _

"_Será difícil de ahora en adelante, ¿no?" dijo, mirando a Fay, que parecía estar metido en su propio mundo. _

"_El amor no es fácil, incluso si seguís… la ruta tradicional," dijo su madre con una risita. _

"_Pero… también tengo otras obligaciones. Hacia Tomoyo, Japón…" _

"_Sea como sea__," lo interrumpió su padre. "También tienes una obligación de honrar lo que haya en tu corazón. Cuando vivía, tenía una obligación para con Amaterasu y Suwa. Pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera honrar mi amor por tu madre. ¿Por qué no honras tu obligación para con la princesa y el hombre que amas al mismo tiempo?" _

_Kurogane continuó mirando a Fay mientras escuchaba las palabras de su padre, acariciando suavemente los mechones de cabello rubio que caían sobre su rostro. _

"_Quizás tengas razón." _

"_Somos tus padres. Siempre tenemos razón. Si tan duro te resulta estar con él, ¿por qué no lo conviertes en un hombre honrado?" _

_Kurogane abrió mucho los ojos ante la sugerencia de su madre. "¿Hablas… en serio?" _

"_¿No es eso lo que hace la gente cuando se enamora? Youou… ¿cuál es ese terrible demonio que te impide ir hacia este hombre y decirle que tu corazón se rompe por él?" __le preguntó, mientras una expresión de tristeza sustituía la calidez. _

"_Ya le he dicho que le amo," dijo Kurogane indignado, bastante sorprendido de que hubiera usado su auténtico nombre. Eso le demostraba cuán serio hablaban. _

"_¿Amor? ¿Qué es el amor para tu Fay?" dijo su padre lentamente. "Es una cosa que siempre le han quitado. Teme amar.__ Y si alguna vez llega a conocerlo, tú debes mostrárselo." _

_Dicho esto, sus padres se acercaron a él. Ambos se arrodillaron y lo abrazaron. El __poderoso ninja __casi se echó a llorar cuando su madre se inclinó y besó suavemente la frente pálida de Fay. _

"_Os deseamos que seáis felices el uno con el otro. Os deseamos toda la felicidad. Que tengáis días llenos de luz y noches llenas de dicha," comenzó su madre. Entonces su padre siguió el cántico. _

"_Y al final, cuando lleguéis al fin de vuestro camino, que muráis uno junto al otro, de manera que nunca conozcáis el dolor de la separación." _

_Un temblor le recorrió la espalda cuando los dos se levantaron. Esas eras las palabras tradicionales que pronunciaban los padres durante la ceremonia del matrimonio. _

"_Es hora de despertarse," dijo su padre con una sonrisa alentadora. _

"_Te está esperando."_

"Sí," contestó el espadachín en voz baja. "Me quedaré contigo para siempre. Soñaré contigo eternamente… si es eso lo que quieres."

"Pero eso no es lo que tú deseas, ¿verdad?" dijo Fay, alzando su mano destrozada para tocar el rostro de Kurogane.

"No," respondió con sinceridad. "Pero te deseo más a ti. Dónde sea que elijas ir, te seguiré."

El rostro de Fay pareció iluminarse, como si al fin le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Sonrió irónicamente, la felicidad de su rostro era sincera. Pero incluso mientras la alegría lo llenaba, la vida se le escapaba. Aunque al fin todo se había solucionado, Fay sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

"Gracias por eso, Kuro-pipi. Pero no haré que te quedes aquí. Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser reales… no importa cuánto pueda doler. Eso es lo que deseo. Quiero volver contigo," susurró mientras su voz se debilitaba cada vez más. Kurogane tuvo que inclinarse más sobre él para poder oír sus siguientes. "Pero… Kuro-min, no sé cómo hacerlo."

"¿No sabes cómo hacer qué?"

"No sé cómo irnos. No sé cómo… despertar," gimió mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

"¡Oi! ¡Quédate conmigo, mago!" ordenó temblorosamente. "No te preocupes. Encontraremos una salida."

"Hace... f-frío," dijo entre dientes.

Por un momento, Kurogane se sintió confuso. Ni hacía ni pizca de frío en la sala. Pero de repente, recordó su propia pesadilla y agarró desesperadamente el cuerpo de Fay, haciendo caso omiso a sus heridas y sus gemidos lastimeros.

"¡No te atrevas a hablar así, Fay! Te voy a sacar de aquí… de alguna forma." Encontraría una salida. ¡Se negaba a creer que no pudiese!

"Lo... siento... no... sé cómo..." su voz se apagó y ya no dijo nada más. Su cabeza cayó contra el hombro de Kurogane y el desesperado guerrero tuvo que esforzarse para oír su respiración.

"¡No te duermas, maldito seas! ¡Si te rindes ahora, no podrás despertar! ¿Me oyes?" lo sacudió, intentando espabilarlo, pero nada podría despertar al mago.

"Fay…" susurró con la voz marcada por el miedo. "Sólo aguanta un poco más. Nos sacaré a ambos de aquí. No… me dejes."

Kurogane apretó su mejilla contra la de Fay. Ambas mejillas estaban húmedas. La única diferencia era que la de Kurogane estaba caliente… y la de Fay no.

"No sé cómo," murmuró débilmente contra los labios de Fay, casi como si estuviera confesando su mayor pecado. "No sé cómo despertarte. No sé cómo hacer que el sueño acabe."

_Sí que lo sabes,_ dijo de repente una voz calmada y razonable en su mente. _**Sabes**__ cómo despertar al príncipe durmiente y hacer que la pesadilla acabe._

Kurogane apartó un poco de Fay y observó su rostro que tenía una palidez poco natural. Hasta ahora, no había sido consciente de cuán bien conocía el rostro de Fay, pensó mientras lo recorría con los ojos. Conocía cada línea, cada curva y hueco. Finalmente, su mirada se detuvo en los labios del mago, y su mente comenzó a vagar hacia el pasado… hacia una época en la que había sido demasiado pequeño para levantar siquiera una espada… hacia los antiguos cuentos que su madre solía contarle en la cuna. ¿Realmente era tan simple?

El vacilante ninja colocó una mano en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Fay y le levantó el rostro hacia el suyo. Entonces, lentamente, con reverencia, presionó sus labios contra los de Fay en un lento y profundo beso.

XxX

La primera cosa que vieron el mago y el ninja cuando se despertaron fue el color cristalino de los ojos del otro, o, en el caso de Fay, ojo.

"¿Hemos… vuelto?" preguntó Kurogane con incertidumbre, alzando una mano vacilante para tocar el rostro de Fay.

"¿Ha sido… sólo… algo de eso ha…?" tartamudeó Fay, claramente confuso.

"No, ha sido real. Yo también estaba allí," le aseguró Kurogane.

Fay se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Aún era de noche. Habían vuelto a la habitación de Kurogane, como si nunca se hubieran ido. Habían estado tumbados en su futón, encarándose. Mientras su mirada repasaba la habitación otra vez, mirando a cualquier lugar excepto a su lado, Fay sintió la renovada ausencia de su ojo izquierdo. Cuando finalmente volvió a mirar a Kurogane, vio la gruesa capa de vendas que cubrían el muñón de su brazo izquierdo. Estaban bien y habían vuelto de verdad al punto de partida.

Fay le dio la espalda a Kurogane, mirando hacia la oscuridad de la noche. Al cabo de poco, sintió la mano restante del ninja sobre su hombro.

"Fay… mírame."

Fay negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Todo es diferente ahora."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No… no estoy seguro. Yo sólo… me voy," dijo Fay con tristeza mientras se levantaba del futón. Le aterrorizaba la idea de ser el primero en sacar a colación todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

"¡Eh! ¡Espera!" protestó Kurogane, rápidamente moviéndose para seguir al mago. Lo agarró del brazo y lo rodeó para poder mirarlo al ojo. "No te vayas."

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Fay amargamente.

Kurogane no le respondió. Simplemente atrajo al desconcertado mago hacia un abrazo y lo besó por toda su valía.

Por un momento, el ojo azul de Fay se abrió por la sorpresa. Pero al cabo de poco, se involucró en el calor tentador del beso. Gimió suavemente contra la boca del espadachín, y Kurogane aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizar su lengua dentro de la boca de Fay. La movió dentro y fuera, bebiendo profundamente de los labios del hombre. Los brazos del mago serpentearon con avidez alrededor de su cuerpo y la mano de Kurogane se movió hacia arriba, enredándose entre sus mechones dorados, uniéndolos aún más. Fay bebió de él con la misma intensidad. Ya podía sentir la familiar pasión creciendo entre ellos.

Cuando al fin se separaron, Kurogane no se retiró del mago. Tampoco el rubio hizo ningún gesto para soltarse. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del ninja, manteniéndolo fuertemente agarrado. Kurogane dejó su mano donde estaba mientras acurrucaba su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Fay.

"Yo… quiero que te quedes," respondió al fin.

"Tenía miedo," murmuró Fay contra su pecho. "Tenía tanto miedo… de que todo hubiese sido sólo un sueño cruel."

"Fay," dijo, y el mago supo, por el uso de su nombre, que lo que decía iba en serio. "Todo lo que siento… es tan real ahora como lo era entonces."

Fay lo miró, y la expresión abierta y vulnerable de su ojo capturó a Kurogane igual que si lo hubiese atado con cadenas.

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Pues claro que hablo en serio, idiota," dijo en voz baja. "Siempre hablo en serio. Antes, en el castillo... temía haberte perdido... y habría sido por mi culpa." Su expresión curtida por la batalla no cambió, pero Fay pudo oír el autodesprecio en su voz. Kurogane no era de esos que persistían sobre las cosas, así que esas pequeñas intimidades le decían al mago cuánto le había afectado eso.

"No, Kuro-pon. No te culpes," le dijo Fay, masajeando su espalda de forma reconfortante. "Me has salvado."

"Nos hemos salvado el uno al otro," lo corrigió el guerrero. No se iba a llevar un exceso de mérito por el rescate en esa pequeña desventura.

"Siempre nos hemos salvado el uno al otro," dijo Fay mientras se acurrucaba contra el pecho de Kurogane. Éste le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fiereza, sabiendo que esas palabras eran ciertas. Se habían estado salvando mutuamente desde que se habían mirado por primera vez en la tienda de los deseos de la bruja. Quizás ambos habían pedido otro deseo allí… un deseo del que no habían sido conscientes… un deseo que habían pagado con sangre, lágrimas y angustia… un deseo que ahora había sido concedido.

"Y seguiremos salvándonos mutuamente," dijo Kurogane con una sonrisa decidida. "Siempre estaré aquí para ti por si me necesitas."

"Te necesito, Kuro-sama," susurró Fay con ferocidad.

Kurogane movió su mano hacia la barbilla de Fay y le alzó el rostro para poder mirarlo al ojo, intentando captar su significado. La forma en que lo había dicho… lo confundía.

"No sé por qué, pero… cada día… sólo sabiendo que estás en la habitación de al lado… sin ninguna razón en concreto, te _necesito_. ¿No fuiste tú quién dijo que debería ir contigo a casa? Quiero vivir en el país que construyeron tus ancestros. Quiero vivir en el lugar donde tú vivas. Me preguntaste qué quería. Quiero estar contigo… ¡para siempre!" Las palabras salieron de su boca más rápido de lo que pudo controlar. Por un segundo, el temor nubló su mirada por todo lo que acababa de confesar. Pero entonces notó los labios del otro hombre presionados contra su oído.

"Está bien," dijo tranquilizadoramente, maravillándose de cómo ese hombre podía sacar a relucir simultáneamente lo mejor y los peor de él. "Yo siento lo mismo. Quiero estar siempre contigo... si me dejas. Odio la idea de no estar contigo para siempre."

El alivió floreció en el rostro de Fay como la más dulce flor. Sus hombros temblaron mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. Últimamente, había estado llorando demasiado, aunque esta vez fuera de alegría. Supuso que se debía al hecho de haberse guardado las cosas durante tantos años.

Kurogane besó las lágrimas extraviadas mientras cubría el rostro de Fay con besos, finalmente volviendo a sus labios temblorosos.

"Te amo," gimió contra su boca, preguntándose, y no por primera vez, cómo había ocurrido. Fácilmente manteniendo en equilibrio al mago con sus fuertes besos, los dirigió a ambos de vuelta al futón. La caída sobre las sábanas ocurrió de forma tan natural que el ninja no estaba seguro de si la había iniciado él o Fay. Los besos continuaron, pero al cabo de un momento, Fay lo interrumpió colocándole una mano firme contra su pecho.

"Espera… Kuro-rin… no podemos… hacer esto ahora."

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó, desilusionado.

"Estás herido."

Kurogane hizo a un lado la preocupación del mago. "Puedo soportarlo. Además… están pasando muchas cosas, ahora. ¿Quién sabe cuándo tendremos otra oportunidad?"

Fay no necesitó más persuasión. Gimió suavemente mientras Kurogane lo ayudaba a quitarse las extrañas ropas de Japón. Mientras la suave tela se deslizaba por su cuerpo, Kurogane iba besando toda la piel blanca como el marfil que podía. Fay alzó las manos y torpemente comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Kurogane, aunque sin mucho éxito. El guerrero suspiró, sonriéndole mientras se sentaba y guiaba las manos inexpertas de Fay con su única mano.

"No tendrás… algo… ¿verdad?" Preguntó Fay esperanzado mientras lo desnudaba. Kurogane estaba a punto de decirle que no cuando vio algo que no había visto antes, algo en el suelo junto a su futón. El confuso ninja alzó la mano, gesticulando para que Fay esperara mientras se bajaba de encima de él. Fay gimiólastimosamente por la pérdida de contacto.

Kurogane apartó la botellita y cogió el trozo de papel. Era una nota.

_Querido Kurogane, _

_Imagino que estarás muy enojado conmigo cuando descubras qué significa exactamente esta carta, pero eso no es particularmente importante ahora. Estoy muy contenta de ver que Fay y tú habéis regresado con vida. Permíteme ser la primera en felicitarte. Sólo quería tratar algo que supongo que puede suponer un problema para ti. Aunque es cierto que me juraste servicio, la promesa que hiciste no afecta a tu corazón. Quiero que sepas que eres libre de entregar tu corazón a quien consideres digno de él. Si lo deseas, también te doy permiso para conceder a tu amor el regalo de tu verdadero nombre. Todo lo que deseo es que seas feliz, y no quiero que la promesa que me hiciste se interponga en tu camino. _

_Tomoyo_

_P.S. Disfruta del pequeño regalo de parte de Mokona y de mí._

Kurogane gruñó mientras soltaba la nota y recogía la botellita.

"¿Qué es, Kuro-papi?" preguntó Fay, aún tumbado donde Kurogane lo había dejado.

"Nada. Sólo estoy haciendo una nota mental para matar a Tomoyo," respondió mientras quitaba el tapón de cristal del frasco. El olor a rosas inundó su nariz. No sabía si sentirse enojado o agradecido. Enojado por la obvia implicación de Tomoyo y la bruja en su aventura en el laberinto; agradecido porque su princesa lo acababa de liberar de su última inhibición sobre estar con Fay. Algunos señores se negaban a permitir que sus sirvientes dividieran su lealtad ni una pizca. Pero debería haber sabido que Tomoyo no sería así. No estaba muy seguro de si ya estaba preparado para decirle a Fay su verdadero nombre. Sabía que lo haría algún día… pero no ahora.

"Kuro-chii… ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Fay nerviosamente. Debía haber estado perdido en sus pensamientos más rato de lo que creía. Sacudió la cabeza mientras luchaba por quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa. Entonces le mostró el frasco de aceite con esencia de rosas a su amante.

"Aparentemente _sí_ que tengo algo. Un regalo de Tomoyo y el bollo." Se estremeció al decirlo. Normalmente se resistiría a aceptar cualquier cosa que viniera ni remotamente de parte del manju, pero el aceite era bastante necesario en esos momentos.

"Oooh," dijo Fay con un gruñido lobuno. "¿Mokona estaba pensando sucio?"

"¿A quién le importa?" dijo, volviendo a soltar el frasco hasta que fuera necesario. Entonces abordó a Fay con renovado ardor. Durante un momento, Fay permitió que el ninja lo recorriera con los labios. Sin embargo, antes de que Kurogane se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Fay lo había agarrado y lo había volteado de manera que _él_ estaba encima.

"¡Eh! ¿Qu…?" Empezó a protestar, pero Fay rápidamente colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Kuro-cachorro debería dejar que Fay-mami estuviera encima esta vez," lo provocó mientras se movía lentamente hacia abajo por su cuerpo. "Al fin y al cabo, _está_ herido. Y ahora… me toca a mí."

A Kurogane le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad no correrse en ese mismo instante mientras observaba a Fay metérselo en la boca. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no gemir demasiado fuerte mientras la cálida humedad de la boca de Fay trabajaba en él.

Pero casi tan rápido como había empezado el placer provocador, éste acabó, y Fay volvió a aparecer en su campo visual.

"¡No… es justo!" gruñó al borde de las lágrimas mientras el mago gateaba sobre su cuerpo y asentaba su cálido peso sobre él. Una sonrisa provocativa apareció en su rostro mientras recorría su pecho con los dedos de su mano derecha.

Kurogane estaba bastante mosqueado por toda la provocación, así que decidió hacer pagar a su gatito por eso. Metió la mano entre sus cuerpos y agarró la vibrante necesidad de Fay, acariciándola con dedos diestros.

Fay se dobló por la mitad ante la sensación, prácticamente derritiéndose en Kurogane. Se agarró desesperadamente a las sábanas, jadeando de deseo.

"Te deseo," susurró Kurogane a su oído. Fay estuvo tentado de echarse a reír ante eso. Ese deseo en particular no era ningún secreto. Pero lo que tendría que haber sido una risita se convirtió en un grito ahogado cuando el hombre le dio una última y rápida sacudida antes de coger el frasco de aceite. Se lo habría aplicado él mismo, pero Fay enseguida captó el problema y cogió el frasco, vertiendo una cantidad generosa en los dedos de su amante.

"¿Aceite de rosas?" comentó en voz baja mientras Kurogane alargaba la mano hacia su trasero para evaluar su grado de preparación. Intentó sofocar los gruñidos mientras el ninja comenzaba sus primeras y suaves exploraciones.

"Sí," gimió también en voz baja mientras movía los dedos dentro y fuera del otro hombre, preparándolo. De repente, se tensó cuando notó las manos de Fay de nuevo sobre él. El mago ya estaba empezando a cubrirlo con más aceite.

"Eh, alguien está ansioso," se burló, alzándose y robándole otro beso al mago.

"Mmph… Kuro-mmm…" cualquiera que fuera el nombre que iba a decir fue cortado por un fuerte gemido. Sonriendo de forma traviesa por el efecto que estaba teniendo sobre el rubio, finalmente Kurogane apartó la mano y Fay se posicionó sobre él.

Durante un segundo antes de hacer la última zambullida, se miraron profundamente a los ojos. Ambos sabían que, una vez hicieran esto, no habría vuelta atrás… pero al mismo tiempo se dieron cuenta de que no _querían_ volver atrás. Cualquiera que fuese el futuro que lo esperara, querían construirlo juntos. Fay se inclinó y dio un último beso a Kurogane antes de acomodarse sobre la dolorida dureza del ninja.

Un largo siseo escapó de la boca del mago mientras su guerrero lo penetraba lentamente. Al principio fue doloroso, pero al cabo de poco empezó a disfrutar la sensación de él en su interior y comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre su dura longitud.

"Oh… Kuro-wan-wan es tan… grande," gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer cuando Kurogane rozó su punto ideal. Ocasionalmente, el espadachín intentaba salir a su encuentro, pero era difícil conseguir una posición ventajosa con sólo un brazo, así que permaneció tumbado y dejó que Fay se moviera sobre él. En vez de eso, usó su mano para darle placer al mago mientras éste empujaba sobre él.

"Mm… Fay… mago… Fay… _¡Oh, Dios, Fay!_" Gruñó una y otra vez mientras las tensas paredes del cuerpo del mago lo acercaban aún más al clímax.

"¡KURO-SAMA!" gritó Fay cuando el espadachín lo llevó al éxtasis, cubriéndolo completamente con su semilla. La liberación de Kurogane se produjo segundos después, provocada por el cuerpo de Fay al tensarse involuntariamente a su alrededor. "¡FAY!" gritó, liberando su cálida pasión entre las piernas del mago.

Fay se apartó de Kurogane y cayó a su lado, disfrutando del cálido arrebol de después de hacer el amor. Todo había sido tan bueno como en el sueño. Había sido mejor. Había sido real. Kurogane se giró sobre su lado y acercó su rostro al de Fay.

"Ha sido maravilloso, Kuro-chan," susurró alegremente.

Kurogane no dijo nada. Durante un momento, simplemente yació allí, gravando en su mente la imagen de su amante, despeinado y resplandeciente de placer. _Así_ era cómo quería recordar a su mago. No los diez millones de sonrisas falsas que había visto antes; así, como ahora. Si muriese al día siguiente, le parecería bien. Tendría ese recuerdo para llevarse a la tumba.

"Fay… si te fuera a prometer algo ahora, ¿estarías lo bastante lúcido como para entenderlo?" preguntó con vacilación.

Fay abrió el ojo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, ligeramente confuso.

"Sí. ¿De qué se trata?"

"Más que a la vida… más que al honor… te amo. Me ofrezco a ti."

Fay bebió de esa promesa como si fuera agua. Sabía que tendría que llevarla con él durante mucho tiempo antes de volver a oír las palabras. Se trataba de Kurogane. No siempre sería capaz de decirlas en voz alta. Eran unas palabras destinadas sólo a ellos, cuando estuvieran solos. Esa vida que habían decidido construir juntos estaría llena de dificultades. No siempre podrían expresar abiertamente su amor como quisieran. No siempre _querrían_ hacerlo. Pero en ese momento, antes de que el tiempo volviera a ponerse en marcha, podían admitir que estaba allí… que siempre estaría allí.

"Kuro-koi, más que a la vida... más que a cualquier magia que los mundos me puedan mostrar… te amo a _ti_. Te lo doy todo," dijo solemnemente, sellando su promesa con un beso largo y cariñoso.

Mientras Kurogane lo acercaba más a él con su brazo, Fay se acordó de otra promesa que había hecho. Una de la que no había hablado a Kurogane. El hecho de que hubiera dado lo que le quedaba de magia para conseguirle un brazo nuevo. Había muchas cosas que aún no le había dicho a su cachorro. Cosas como… Sakura… la Sakura _auténtica_. No era la mejor manera de empezar una relación, pero sabía que todas esas cosas saldrían finalmente a la luz. De momento… tenía a Kurogane, y podría despertar a su lado hasta el día en que ya no despertara de su sueño.

Eso sería suficiente.

"¿Kuro-tan?"

"¿Hn?" farfulló Kurogane con somnolencia. Sus pensamientos eran un revoltijo de cómo Tomoyo nunca le permitiría borrar del pasado el lío que habían montado… y de Fay.

"Buenas noches."

XxX

**NdT****:** Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo. Próximamente comenzaré una nueva traducción. Espero que la leáis con la misma ilusión. ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
